Underwater
by bottlecaps
Summary: After leaving Konoha in despair, Naruto literally runs into the Akatsuki. As tentative bonds form, he finds solace in the heart of one solitary Uchiha. Relationships change and boundaries blur. Can Naruto learn to trust what he feels? Can Itachi? Revamped
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this entire story today in less that an hour and a half so you all got a chance to read my wonderful story and... Okay, I'm rambling. Point taken. ****I hope you like this. I'd like to know what everyone thinks, although you're probably thinking that I should work on my **_**other **_**stories like Into the Darkness and Where the Heart is. But I just had to pen, or in this case type out my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. The song is 'Car Underwater' by Armor for Sleep.**

**Hints of yaoi, probably will switch to yaoi later on, and brief mentions of suicide, but nothing graphic. **

**Chapter One: Let's End the Pain**

Desolate cerulean eyes gazed down at the rushing river below with apathy. If he fell in now, no one would be able to rescue him. He didn't care. It was one of the many conditions that urged him to take his life. No one would find him...He could finally be at peace.

No more Sakura to reject him ever time he asked her out; dismissal after dismissal had left him hollow and empty on the inside. Maybe she knew the truth about him. Perhaps he was unworthy of love and affection as a demon. Yes. That had to be it.

No more beatings by the villagers. The bruises and other injuries faded too quickly to provide evidence of his abuse. Once, he'd attempted to tell Kakashi, but the words never came out right. Instead of "Kakashi-sensei...Why isn't anything being done to stop the villagers from hurting me?," it was "Kakashi-sensei. Will you...treat me to ramen?" to which the answer was a firm "no."

Naruto bit his lip as an image of Sasuke surfaced upon the whirlpool of memories churning and frothing within him. The Uchiha was like brother to him. No, closer than a brother. He felt a tiny spark of something akin to affection whenever he found himself watching the raven-haired boy. He thought, perhaps, that the spark could grow into love if he planned on still living.

But that would never happen. Not now. Too many things had happened. There were so many things, so many words and actions that could not be taken back. His sins could not be repented. The endless time he'd endured alone in the dark, not because it was actually dark, but because he had no money to pay for the electricity, were proof of that.

Thunder crashed above him as if Kami and his divine friends were bowling in the heavens. A fork of lightning illuminated the sky, creating a stark contrast between the trees and the river.

He took another step forward, delighting when some of the damp earth below the hill face crumbled away under his foot. He could make it look like an accident. Then no one would be left behind with the heavy burden of bearing the guilt for his death. And he couldn't swim either, an even bigger plus.

Another foot, and then another foot, and then he was standing directly above an angry grey-blue river waiting patiently to swallow him up. Kunai and shuriken clinked together in his pockets. He had taken the liberty of filling them to the point of almost bursting at the seams to weigh his body down. He was not going to leave a mess behind.

There were two letters in his apartment. There was one addressed to Kakashi and Team 7, and another for Iruka.

'_Believe the news_

_I'm gone for good_

_Call off the search_

_No one will know that I'm dead yet'_

Naruto opened his arms to give him more leverage as he fell into the river. He opened his eyes to a vast blue landscape of indiscernible depth. Was the water really this deep? It didn't look like it on the surface.

After two minutes, his lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen. Naruto overrode the urge to come up even though he could not swim to the surface if he wanted to. He opened his mouth to let water rush in. A headache was building fiercely and it rose to a point where he wanted to scream.

* * *

Earlier...

Sasuke was in the middle of eating onigiri when something caused him to drop the piece he was holding. A sinking feeling in his stomach, as though a heavy lead weight were being pressed down upon him, made his appetite run away screaming.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut. He strapped his sandals on and took off running, allowing his instinct to guide him. Before he knew it, he was facing the decrepit door to Naruto's run down apartment. Pushing it open he was surprised to find that it was not locked.

The door squeaked pathetically on its one single hinge. As he walked inside, he was startled by the amount of holes in the walls. Did Naruto ever stay warm in the winter? Was that why he wore he jacket all the time? If so, Sasuke didn't blame him. He attention was suddenly grabbed by the hand and led to a small table where two sealed envelopes sat on its surface.

"Iruka...Team Seven?"

Hoping to Kami and whatever other deities existed that these weren't what he thought they were, he opened the one that was addressed to Team Seven.

'_**Kakashi...**_

_**You weren't half the sensei that Iruka was to me, but soon that won't matter any more. If you were so sharp as a jonin, maybe you would have picked up on my pain. I never showed you the bruises and cuts from the villagers. I never mentioned all the horrible things they did to me.**_

_**My point is that you were always paying attention to Sasuke and not me. You only saw him as a prodigy because he had better chakra control and he possessed the Sharingan like you. Even Sakura was neglected by you...'**_

Sasuke felt his stomach churn horridly as he scanned through the rest of the letter until he came to a short paragraph with his name above it at the end of the page. He began to read.

'_**Sasuke...**_

_**You are a really strong genin, better than I'll ever be.'**_

He winced at the biting sarcasm before continuing.

'_**Honestly, I mean that. That's why Kakashi-sensei pays attention to you. Remember in the Land of Waves where you took those senbon for me? I think...And you'll probably hate me for saying this, but I think that I like you. If you crumple this up, that's fine. That's all I wanted you to know before I go. Goodbye, Sasuke.**_

_**Naruto**_

'_Believe the note_

_I left for you_

_You can't turn back the clocks_

_You can't pull me up from here so don't even try.'_

Shock spread over Sasuke's mind, numbing it into disbelief. Did Naruto really think that way? Wait a minute. He read the paragraph again.

'**...Goodbye, Sasuke.'**

Goodbye, Sasuke. Goodbye, Sasuke.

"Idiot!"

Sasuke left, slamming the door and running down into the streets. Behind him, inside the dilapidated apartment, the open letter slowly floated to the dirt-covered floor. He knew he couldn't teleport like his sensei could, but simply running would take too much time. They had to find Naruto in time. He had to.

He gathered some chakra and enveloped himself it. 'Please let this work.' he thought while squeezing his eyes shut. 'Teleport!' The Uchiha disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi was in the middle of eating a mid-day meal when he heard a CRASH-THUMP inside his apartment. Sasuke's chakra signature flared out to him. He got up and went towards the source of the noise. What he found was quite different from what he expected.

A sweaty Sasuke with a face full of distress was lying face up on the floor. His heart felt like it was about to explode.

"And just how did you get in here, Sasuke? Did you...did you teleport?"

Sasuke gave a weary nod as he climbed to his feet.

"Naruto...Naruto is...suicidal...We have...We have to find him now!"

Sasuke hoped with every fiber of his being that Kakashi wouldn't ask questions.

"I understand. I'll find Sakura and send her off to search. We meet at the _door _of my house this time."

Sasuke did not so much as smile at Kakashi's ill-placed humor.

"We meet back here directly and one-o-clock. It's twelve-ten now, so that gives you almost an hour. Go."

Kakashi teleported to Sakura's house while Sasuke ran off to look.

'_In a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you.'_

_'I'm in a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you.'_

Something inside his heart cried out to him, but he ignored it. He searched the Hokage Mountainside Faces. He searched the training grounds. He searched the forest near the edge of Konoha. He asked anyone around him if they had seen the orange-clad ninja anywhere. Most of the villagers gave him a disgusted look along with a sharp "No." for a reply. He even received one "Who cares!"

_'Make time slower_

_Give me longer_

_It's too late for me_

_No one will know that I'm dead yet.'_

Panic was building inside of him every second that he was not closer to Naruto. What would happen if it were too late? Would he find Naruto...dead? He couldn't think about it. The genin meant more to him that he'd ever let on. And now that he knew of Naruto's confession...well. Maybe there was a chance for something more between them.

"Where are you, Naruto? Naruto!"

He continued to search and question people, but no one had seen the genin. As he stared hopelessly at the sky, it began to rain. Fat little droplets fell from the sky. The deluge of rain soaked him almost immediately.

Just as he was about to return to Kakashi's house, an idea came to him. If Naruto wasn't...he couldn't bear to think about it...but if he was still alive, that meant that he still had a chakra signature.

Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax and concentrate. A big blue globe of chakra appeared in his mind, but as he focused, he could make out distinct signatures of other shinobi. There! Near a river not too far from the training grounds! A small red and blue chakra signature flickered on the verge of extinction.

"Naruto! I'm coming. Just don't...don't die on me."

'_Believe your dreams_

_Of me sinking_

_So far below_

_You can't pull me up from here so don't even try.'_

_'In a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you'_

Naruto gasped, the pain in his chest ever growing. Kami, drowning was painful. He tried moving his arms to get to the surface, but the rushing water dragged him further beneath the surface. If he didn't do something, he truly was going to die.

Pain exploded through his body as he felt his elbow shatter against a rock. He screamed silently, bubbles floating up to the rampant surface. His tears were washed away by the river's flow. He'd always heard that before you died, you see your life flash before your eyes. Well, that was happening to him right now. He saw his life playing out like a movie in fast-forward and smiled at the irony.

_In a car underwater with time to kill _

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you'_

Sasuke raced towards the river, not caring about his messy hair or the painful stitch in his side. All he care about was finding Naruto before it was too late. He ran and he ran and he ran. Past the trees, past hundreds of startled villagers, past several shinobi that actually started to ask him a question before he flew by, completely ignoring them in his quest to rescue Naruto.

You idiot, Sasuke. How could you have been so blind to the pain of one of your own teammates? Naruto suffered at the hands of villagers. They beat him! They hit him and they hurt him and you were too oblivious to even see it. You've seen the times he comes to training with that fake smile...the limp that he tries to disguise...the long sleeves that hid bloody bandages with injuries beneath them. You were so blind. So, so blind.

'_Leave it up to me_

_To hurting you again_

_This one's not your fault_

_Please forgive me_

_Leave it up to me_

_To hurting you again_

_This one's not your fault_

_So forget, so forget, so forget me'_

Naruto gasped as his head hit another rock. His feet slid on the slimy surface of the rock beneath him as he attempted to get his footing. He popped his head up above the surface just long enough to get one lungful of air before he was dragged beneath the surface again. A piece of his orange pants caught on a twiggy log below the tide. He was trapped underneath a deluge of rushing water.

'Kuso.' he thought. 'I don't...thu-thump...want...thu-thump...to die.'

He could hear his heartbeat gradually slowing down until it felt like he was trapped inside a roaring monster and the river was its belly.

_'Don't think back, Don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go._

_Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go.'_

Kakashi knocked rapidly on the Haruno's front door. Sakura's mother opened the door with a wide smile, but when she saw the jonin's grave face, it fell away.

"You're Sakura's sensei, correct? What can I do for you?"

"Your daughter. Is she in?" Kakashi inquired. "I need to speak with her. It's an emergency involving a teammate."

"Oh goodness." she replied. "I do hope the Uchiha is fairing well. We need him to protect this village. Let me get her."

The slender woman quickly turned and shouted up the stairs. "Sakura! Your sensei needs assistance with something."

Kakashi's one visible eye shone with concern and uncertainty as the pink-haired kunoichi raced down the stairs.

"Bye, Okaa-san."

She shut the door after her mother turned her back.

"So, what do you need, Ka-- " she stopped after seeing the grim expression on his face.

"Naruto...You need to look for him. Sasuke is looking too. Meet back at my house in twenty minutes. Go."

The jonin teleported away, leaving a fearful and worried Sakura behind in a cloud of smoke. She ran off to search as well.

_'Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go_

_Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go' _

She saw Sasuke running through the training field but ignored him. She was looking for Naruto. Whether any of them believed it or not, she was searching with her soul. Naruto had become like a protective older brother to her. She was aware of her actions in the past, but she hoped to overcome her somewhat heart-crushing dismissals and earn a better relationship with Naruto.

'Naruto, where are you?' She frantically searched in the direction opposite of the one Sasuke had taken.

'_Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go_

_Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go'_

* * *

Sasuke's feet hurt and the stitch in his side threatened to topple him.

_'In a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you.'_

He entered a clearing, panting and clearly exhausted. Drops of sweat coated his face, dripping down to dampen his already soaked shirt. Wait...There was something up ahead. Was that...? It was. Footprints! He bent down to examine them and saw that the rushing water was eroding the hill face.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

There was no question about it. Naruto had definitely been here. Without doubt Sasuke knew that he was in the river. He had to be, whether it was by falling or his own decision. There was no other choice. He had to go in. He had to.

* * *

Naruto's thin frame was driven back into the side of a rock, knocking him unconscious. As his eyelids fluttered shut, he thought he saw a blue-clad figure raised above him like some divine light.

"For...get...me." he mumbled, slipping into the blackness of sleep.

_'In a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you'_

"Naruto!"

Holy Hell, the water was freezing. He swam to the center of the river, legs kicking as water threatened to splash down over his head. He ducked underwater and opened his eyes. A deep layout of blue surrounded him with no end in sight. But...Wait...What was that? He strained his eyes to see even though they were already burning and activated his Sharingan. Something orange was floating freely in the water.

He almost opened his mouth to call out but remembered suddenly that he was underwater. Besides, the looks of things were bad. A red substance haloed Naruto's head and his arm was bent at an odd angle.

'Naruto, please be okay.'

He swam until he collided with Naruto's unconscious form. He looked eerily blue, as though he belonged in this raging underwater environment. Sasuke wrapped his around the blond genin's waist and kicked off the rock to propel himself to the surface. As his head broke out above the water, he gasped. With one hand he paddled to the edge of the river and, using all the strength he had, half dragged and half hoisted Naruto's unconscious form onto the riverbank.

Cold and shaking as he was, Sasuke managed to assess the genin lying before him. He could immediately tell that Naruto was in critical condition. The frigid, icy water had turned his lips and fingers blue. His elbow appeared to be broken and the water had done nothing to slow the bleeding from the back of his head; a puddle of the red stuff was already pooling.

"Why?" a harsh, broken sob escaped the other boy's lips. "Why, Naruto? Why didn't I see your pain?"

He emptied his chakra reserves to teleport them back to the front of Kakashi's house where Sakura and their sensei were waiting.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was sitting on his heels, holding Naruto's head in his lap. He promptly collapsed beside Naruto, stained with blood, cold to the touch, and chakra depleted to absolute zero

'_I would still die for you_

_I would still die for you_

_I would still die for you_

_I would still die for you'_

**Well, what do you think? Was it worth reading?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of Underwater. I hope you liked the last chapter because this one is going to be even better. Naruto wakes up and...Whoa. I can't spoil it, now can I? Ha-ha-ha. Read to find out more!**

**A thanks goes out to: all those who reviewed!! A special thanks goes out to Rikku Madara Uchiha for her encouragement and support.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be rich because that would mean I could actually draw. And since I still can't draw, that means I don't own Naruto. Oh, and the song is 'Away from the Sun' by 3 Doors Down**

**Warnings: one icky bad word in the whole chapter**

**Chapter Two: The Darkest Places**

'_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done?'_

The ceiling was blurry above him, like a levitating blanket of pure white color. He tried to focus, but his head was pounding. Some weakness...Something wasn't right. Something was preventing him from sitting up. What was it? The black bands strapping him down were nearly indistinguishable against his navy bloodstained shirt. Did they think he was going to run away?

'As if.' Sasuke thought contemptuously. 'They should have strapped Naruto down. Wait...Naruto!"

Though he was using all the strength he had, he wasn't even able to sit halfway up; the bands refused to give. That little effort wiped him out completely. Feeling weak and dizzy, he shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the white world around him from spinning around and around. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up because doing so would mean regurgitating onigiri all over himself. That thought was enough to send shivers up his spine.

'My chakra...I must have used the last of it when I teleported Naruto and myself to Kakashi's place.'

He lay still for a while, allowing the silence to comfort him like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. What would happen next? Would Naruto be hospitalized if he were thought to be suicidal? Would they question him? That last one was a definite. And if they couldn't get any answers from him, they would turn to Sasuke.

He wasn't sure what was safe to say. A part of him didn't want Naruto to be hospitalized. The psychiatric unit was probably filled with patients traumatized by powerful genjutsu. That environment would do nothing to help at all.

He continued thinking until a powerful headache forced him to stop. It felt like someone was beating him over the head with a mallet and enjoying every second of it. A groan escaped past his lips. Footsteps echoed in the small white room. A shadow bent low over him and obviously adjusted something because moments later Sasuke was flying high without a care in the world.

* * *

Naruto lay still, pretending to be asleep even though daggers of pain sliced through his skull as easily as though it were a moldy orange. He swore that tiny brain particles were sliding out of his ears onto the pillow beneath him. Or maybe it was just blood.

He endured the steady throb of pain ebbing up and down his right elbow. It hurt like a motherfucker even though the medication he was obviously took the edge off.

Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi was sitting in one of those hard plastic chairs that one typically finds at the hospital with discomfort written across in face. He read Ichi Ichi Paradise, but it was obviously from the way that his one eye flicked back and forth from the text to the prone form laying on the bed that he wasn't really digesting any of the material.

A myriad of thoughts swirled through his head, most of recent ones coming back to haunt him with a vengeance. Why? Why would Naruto be suicidal? Did he really intend to drown himself, or was it merely a fluke that he'd fallen into the river? Kakashi could not make up his mind. None of this made any sense at all. He seemed perfectly happy all of the time.

But as he considered it, he came to realize that there were days where his smile seemed distant and cold. That there were days where his blue eyes didn't light up at the mastery of a simple jutsu. And the more the thought about it, the more it made sense. If Naruto was suicidal like Sasuke said, then...he must have attempted to take his own life. He had to get answers now. Waiting wasn't good enough. Not if his pupil was a danger to himself.

"Naruto." he said sternly.

His sharp voice made the genin flinch in fear. He wasn't ready to face questioning. The fact was, he couldn't really remember what he'd done in the first place to get him into the hospital. As he faked waking up, his fear increased a tenfold.

"Oh...hey sensei. What're you doing here?"

Kakashi sighed. 'I guess we're doing this the hard way.'

"Naruto. Let's set all of your questions aside and let me do the talking. How did you end up soaking wet? Did you go for a walk in the rain?"

The jonin started carefully by asking small questions, just to test Naruto's ability to tell the truth.

"Umm. Yeah. You could say that." Naruto rolled over to face his sensei, cerulean eyes filled with a grim uncertainty.

'He knows what I did.' he thought. 'I don't want to face this.'

_'I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of this world_

_Can anyone tell where I am?'_

Kakashi seemed to have read his mind because he spoke again. "You have to face the consequences of your actions, Naruto. It's just a simple matter of when. I want you to tell me why you tried to commit suicide! I want to know why Sasuke had to drag your ass out of the river!!"

His voice came out a little...okay, much, much harsher than he meant it to. Naruto flinched, but then gazed at him, undeterred by the fierceness in his teacher's eyes.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. WHY SHOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Naruto shouted as he turned away to face the wall.

"Why would anyone care anyways? I'm just a demon." he whispered sadly into the pillow. Hot tears began to build behind his eyes but he refused to let them escape.

"Naruto..." Kakashi's small choked voice came out.

He was in shock. Never before had he heard Naruto shout with such anger. Even with Sasuke, his yells were merely playful and teasing. Childish yells. And yet, this? This was new to him. This sudden change in temperament...this new side of Naruto was entirely foreign to him.

Without thinking he got up and left, shutting the door behind a silently sobbing genin.

**Earlier...**

* * *

"Excuse me. We're bringing around the later day meals. Do you feel up to eating?"

Sasuke nodded politely and the nurse pulled the tray up from the hospital bed before setting a round tan covered plate before him. She left the room and was about to leave when he spoke up.

"Could you please close the door?"

"Oh...Of course."

The door was swinging shut when a loud shout raced through the hallways.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!"

'That sounds like Naruto's voice. What's going on?'

Shadows of panic crossed Sasuke's pale face. Next to the sheets he looked like a ghost. Although he was still weak, he tried to sit up. The restraints had long since be removed after Kakashi had pointed out that he had a level head and that if he knew what was good for him, he should stay there.

The hospital didn't suit Sasuke. The place reeked of death and medicine. He wrinkled his nose at the scent but turned his attention back to Naruto quickly. He was pretty sure that he could determine his location. If only the genin had picked a better time to yell.

Sasuke stood slowly, easing his feet onto the floor inch by inch while using the bed railing for support. He took a shaky step forward, and then another. He was standing on his own when his knees almost collapsed on him.

Naruto's voice sounded like it had come over a great distance. In the state that he was in, he knew he couldn't get to the genin. Disappointment lowered his mood until it felt like he'd hit rock bottom. He was almost in tears by the time he reached the bed again, something most uncharacteristic of him at all.

'_Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest places_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again'_

"Damn..." he spat between clenched teeth. "For once he needs someone to be with him, and I can't be there. Naruto..."

Did he like Naruto? He didn't think so, but a part of his heart disagreed. Naruto was like his brother, but there were things between them that neither could describe as brotherly. For example...The time he and Naruto accidentally kissed in the classroom one day back at the academy. Something had been there. Some strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd long since denied as being wrong. Too wrong to consider that it might actually be right.

It just...It was just too confusing to figure out all at one. Naruto's sudden confession in the suicide note had left his thoughts in a muddle. He could not make heads or tails of the situation at all.

Releasing a sigh, he pulled himself back into bed and set about meditating. Meditation was good for chakra restoration and control. If he could gather up enough chakra by nightfall, he might be able to make the journey to Naruto's hospital room.

'Hold on, Naruto. Just give me some time.'

* * *

Kakashi had left without a word and Naruto was feeling guilty. It was his fault. Everything that could go wrong went wrong and it was always his fault; it always had been his fault. Sakura and Sasuke had both made that obvious as many times as they could. The villagers never forgot to give him their punishments.

He was an abomination. Anathema despised by all of Konoha. He should leave. If he'd known it was good for him, he would have left a long time ago. But he was an idiot. A stupid idiot boy with no idea of the pain he'd caused everyone with his suicide attempt.

Iruka had come to visit, had tried to pry words from Naruto's mouth, but he'd held his tongue firmly. And now, all he had to show for it was a tearstained pillow and bloodshot eyes.

"Why..." he whispered to himself only. "Why did I have to go and do it? Was life really so bad that I had to go and try to end it? You're so...stupid, Naruto...So stupid."

He bit his lip to prevent a loud sob from escaping. Tears ran down his cheeks anew. It had been going on like this for the past hour since Kakashi had left. He would feel depressed, cry, question himself to the brink of insanity, calm down, and then the vicious cycle would start all over again.

'_I'm over this._

_I'm tired of the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here?'_

This had wiped out all remaining traces of energy from the blonde. He lay limp, still and silent on the plain hospital bed.

A large white plaster cast encompassed his entire right arm from hand to elbow. There was also a rather thick bandage around his forehead where it'd bashed into the rock. His nose was stuffy from crying and he found it difficult to swallow with a large lump in his throat. With a sigh, a lone tear trickled down his face.

'_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to life me up_

_Back into the world I know.'_

"I could...escape." he told himself. "I could run away and try to hide. But they'd probably find me. Yeah...Sorry, everyone, but...that seems like it's the only way to make everybody in this world happy."

And with that final thought in his head, Naruto began to plot his escape from the hospital.

* * *

Sakura was back home with her mother, sobbing loudly as her mother poured her a cup of tea. The steaming mug sat before her, abandoned and lonely, as the woman gently coaxed her daughter to talk.

"Who was it dear. Is it Sasuke alright?"

Sakura nodded before gulping a bit of tea.

"Then...what about your teacher? Was he ill?"

'No, Okaa-san. It was...it was Naruto."

The pink-haired kunoichi felt her mother's eyes harden as the name tumbled from her lips.

"Did that..." she stopped herself before she could say "demon."

She was a mother of a twelve-year-old girl and as such, she had to protect her daughter from things like that. Instead of saying demon, she was forced to pretend she actually liked the boy.

"Did Naruto...get hurt somehow?"

A choking sob escaped her mouth as she flung herself into her mother's side. Warm arms wrapped around her in a gesture meant to sooth.

"Naruto...Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto tried to drown himself. B-b-but...Why would he do something like that? He knows we love him so much. He's a part of our team, and without him, we wouldn't be a team."

"Oh Sakura, honey. I'm so sorry." she said sympathetically.

"It's n-not your fault, Okaa-san."

'She really seems to like this...Naruto. Perhaps...he isn't so bad after all. She's gotten stronger because of him.'

She felt a tiny niche in her cold frozen heart melt. A warmth replaced the solid part, a warmth only possible with affection. Naruto had defrosted another heart with his ability.

'_And now again I've found myself_

_So far down away, from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun'_

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh and lay back against the pillows. Most, if not all of his chakra had been restored. He had learned a valuable lesson from this. Leave teleporting to the jonin. It was their method of instant transportation and he was willing to settle for running the entire way.

Draining one's chakra to absolute zero was a very dangerous task indeed. Sasuke was glad that he was still alive. He had risked his life to save Naruto from the rushing tides of the river and nothing would have prevented him from doing so otherwise.

Naruto was...Naruto was important to him. One of his most precious people. Like Haku had said, one must protect their most precious people if they wish to get anywhere in life. Sasuke had taken that knowledge to heart.

_'It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done.'_

Still...the thoughts of Naruto's suicide attempt ran rampant in his mind. And yet, nothing made any sense to him. Even after all this time his emotions were playing freeze-tag with him. Love? Uncertainty? Trust? Depression? Hurt? Love? Love? Could he really like Naruto?

He was unsure of his sexual orientation. Feeling something other than friendship towards a male did not automatically determine such things. But he thought that Naruto was well...his eyes stood out like sapphires against the night sky. And his hair circled his head like a golden halo. The younger one's boisterous laughter floated into the sky as easily as a balloon did on windy day. He did have to admit that Naruto had very attractive qualities. So why then did Sakura turn him away so easily?

Did she know that with every dismissal the shard of memory dug further and further into Naruto's fragile heart? Did she even have a clue of what Naruto had done? Kakashi ordered the girl to go home right after he'd passed out; Kakashi had told him that before going to visit Naruto.

He wondered how his teacher was taking this. Although he rarely showed emotions outwardly, his one visible eye could convey a million words with a simple stare. And there had been desolation in his gaze. Hurt...Pain...Confusion...They were there as well. What could be done to save Naruto from this mess? What would Naruto do to try and escape from the consequences?

The lights had been shut off about an hour ago and the full moon shone brilliantly through the clear night sky. Stars winked at him from above, almost as if they wanted to give him strength for what was to come.

'_And now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find me way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again'_

Sasuke slid his feet slowly onto the ground, hissing as they made contact with the icy tiled floor. He wrapped the blue cotton bathrobe around himself and set out into the hallway. The steady "beep-beep" of a thousand heartbeat monitors greeted him at the entrance to his room.

He inhaled deeply, hoping to keep his wits about him on his quest to find the blonde-haired genin. The hallway was as dark as it was outside. Few lamps were lit in the area, and most of the primary care doctors had gone home for the night. Only the specialty and emergency physicians remained overnight in case there was a patient who needed urgent care.

Closing his eyes, he sensed for Naruto chakra signature amongst a sea of blue. 'Look for the one with red chakra as well. Look for the signature with red and blue chakra.' It was safe to say that he knew about the demon, but Naruto was unaware of this. He'd blamed himself for screwing up training sessions so many times even though the nine-tailed-fox's chakra was responsible. By firing off at random intervals, it was extremely difficult to maintain steady chakra control.

Sasuke found it. Now there was only the question of how to get to his location. The genin came to a fork in the hallway and made a right. If he was correct, and he was pretty sure he was considering the number of times he had been in the hospital, then the building was build like large squares stacked on top of each other. It was actually a rather simple layout. He made another right and ventured further down the dark hallway towards Naruto's chakra signature.

* * *

Naruto grimaced as he stood; the weight of the cast caused his arm to swing whenever he moved and fire bolts of pain raced through the broken appendage. But still...it was good pain. It was good pain because he deserved it. Just like he deserved the never-ending torment of being alone. Everything bad was his fault so he had to suffer for his mistakes. He could never forget that.

Naruto took a step forward, letting the cast swing again. He swayed dizzily and would have fallen when an all too familiar voice called out his name.

"Naruto."

He didn't want to turn. Could not make himself turn to face Sasuke. His one free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Damn it..." he said brokenly. "What do you want, Sasuke?" his voice was hard.

Both genin were silent for minutes before the other one spoke.

"To help you, Naruto. I want to help you."

"You didn't help me, Sasuke. I wanted to die. I wanted this pain to end but now I'm stuck here." he whispered. "Its your fault I have to suffer more."

"I think you're wrong. Naruto...You're the one suffering, but it isn't your fault."

Naruto managed to walk to the window where he finally turned and sank down to his knees, still gazing downward so no one could see his eyes. Sasuke could see his form trembling from where he stood and went over to the genin. He was suddenly reminded of the letter...the confession...and there were butterflies in his stomach. Swallowing nervously, he bent down beside the distraught boy and took his hand in his.

"I...If you had died...I never would have been able to say this but...I...I like you too, Naruto."

Startled, Naruto's head whipped up and Sasuke could see for the first time how bloodshot his eyes were. 'He must have been crying since he woke up.' His heartbeat accelerated by about a million miles an hour as he drew Naruto into a careful hug and kissed him awkwardly on the cheek.

'_Oh no..._

_Yeah..._

_I'm gone...'_

**Wooo!! Fluff!! How many people are happy about that? I know I am. This is probably going to be a four-shot. After the third chapter I'll probably do a time skip and just move on to later in their relationship. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. So enjoy this chapter. I think it will be a while before we can update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have acknowledged Sasuke's gushiness and will try to do something about it. It sucks making him OOC, but I'll try harder not to. Okay? I should be working on Into the Darkness, but this is so much easier to write when its inspired by music. (Oh, and it was originally supposed to be a one year time skip, but some reviewers convinced me otherwise. So, it's only a month time skip.) And also, to make it seem...err...more appropriate, I increased their ages to 16. Just to make it seem like young children are having or doing...Well, you get the idea. And no, Sasuke has not left the village yet and Tsunade is the fifth hokage.**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own Naruto. "Surrender" is copyrighted and belongs to the band Evanescence. I can't hope to own them either.**

**Warnings: None**

**Chapter Three: Surrender**

**(Introduction Song: Hokage's Funeral Music)**

The hospital released Naruto the very next day, spurning the anathema before he had a chance to fully recover. Not that this was new to him. It wasn't. It was only the way that the entire village treated him with the exception of a handful of people. But now...four weeks later...as he stood overlooking a landscape of Sakura trees, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He sat beneath one of the Sakura trees, allowing the sweetly scented pink petals to dust his shoulders. He shivered slightly in the cool damp breeze. Ominous clouds hung heavily in the sky. All in all, it was the worst weather Naruto could have imagined for the day marking the one-month anniversary of his suicide attempt.

Depression plagued him like nothing else could. Sasuke hadn't said a word to him after the kiss. In fact, the genin had grown even more distant than before. He showed up for training practice, and then disappeared as soon as it was over. It seemed like he didn't even bother to try catching the blonde's eyes anymore and Naruto was left with mixed messages.

Sasuke had said that he liked him, so then why was he avoiding him? The action hadn't been subtle either and that made it rougher on Naruto. Silent tears began carving their way down his cheeks. He tugged at a strand of hair, sighing sorrowfully as he gazed heavenward.

"Why did you bother to save me...Sasuke? I wanted to die."

'_Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused_

_Now that you've decided to stay_

_We'll remain together'_

He wanted out. His soul was pounding to be free from anguish. His heart was telling him that it had been broken too many times and could not stand so much as a touch by another person. His body cried out in silent agony like it always did after being beaten by the villagers.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him and hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned to see a raven-haired genin standing before him. His heart tap-danced inside his ribcage.

"Naruto. I've...come to tell you something." he said, looking sideways.

"Yeah? Is that so?" asked Naruto, trying desperately not to say anything that might drive Sasuke further away.

"Naruto...When I...When I kissed you, it...it just didn't feel right. I...I'm more of a loner. So I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

He disappeared, leaving Naruto's spirit torn to shreds on the ground beside. It began to rain. He held his composure until he was sure that Sasuke was gone and then a harsh, choking sob escaped his lips; he fell to his knees, curled up into a ball, and began to cry.

'_You can't abandon me._

_You belong to me.'_

Without becoming aware of it, his legs suddenly got up carried him to the spot where he'd attempted to drown himself. Was this a sign? Was he destined to try again? He climbed up the hill, looking down once more into familiar waters.

But this time was different. Naruto knew the depth of the water. Knew exactly how long it would take him to drown this time. Knew the agony following through with it. Knew that he could do it...Would do it this time.

What was the point of living if nobody loved you? He had no one special. Had no friends that really understood his depression or the reason behind the bruises he hid. This...He would do it this time. He _would _end the pain of living and he _would _do it correctly.

Kakashi had been carefully watching Naruto ever since his departure from the hospital. From the empty tears that made him feel something indescribable to the anguished words of self-defeat, he'd been watching the genin.

Now as he leapt from tree to tree with all the silence of a jonin, he watched. His clothes were damp and stuck to his form like a second skin. With every landing the tree rustled ever so slightly, sending a small storm of leaves to the ground.

He looked up, familiar with this environment. It was just a small way away from the training grounds. And according to Sasuke, it was also the place where Naruto had attempted to drown himself. What was he doing here, and why? What reason could the genin have returning to place that surely must cause him so much grief?

In disbelief he watched Naruto approach the riverbank. With a sinking feeling in his heart, he knew what blonde was about to do. Emotions lanced him in place; he found himself unable to move as Naruto looked down into the water, his expression unreadable. Finally...

'_Breathe in and taken my life in you_

_No longer myself, only you_

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender.'_

He was just about to let go when a fist dug into the back of his shirt and yanked him away from the water's edge almost painfully. He fell to the ground and looked up tearfully into the eyes of his sensei.

"I leave you alone for a few weeks and you're back to this." Kakashi said, his eyes flicking to the river and back to his student. "What's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"What's right with me?" he replied bitterly. "Just let me go. I don't...want to live anymore."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open. He sighed. It was easy to tell that Naruto was depressed now, but before his attempt it had been impossible to see the suffering that went on in the poor genin's life. But to think he wanted to die again, so soon after nearly drowning...It was too much for him to fathom. He needed to get Naruto out of this village to somewhere safe; he was unable to watch Naruto through all of the difficult missions he faced daily.

But the Hokage would surely disagree. The chances of Lady Tsunade allowing the Yondaime's son out of the village for a short time were slim to none. Still, he had to try. Inside of him a piece of his porcelain heart had cracked away. Any more traumas would surely result it the fragment's destruction. He could not allow one of his precious people to die. Not the Fourth's legacy.

Deciding at last to help the blonde as best he could, he knelt down beside Naruto and gently touched his shoulder.

"If you talk about what's depressing you, then maybe it will make you feel better."

"Nothing is going to help me now." Naruto mumbled. He pulled up some grass for him to play with while he spoke.

Kakashi was both furious and frustrated at the same time. Had Naruto really hidden his true self behind a mask of impenetrable defense since his early years of life. He had never seen the genin so sullen and negative before. It was always a bright smile with the words "Believe it!" tossed in. Now it was...now it was, "Nothing can help me now."

'_Darling, there's no sense in running_

_You know I will find you_

_Everything is perfect now_

_We can live forever.'_

Ignoring the words, Kakashi spoke again as if he had never heard the blonde at all.

"But first we really need to get you inside somewhere. It's going to pour any second. Come with me."

Naruto didn't respond, only gazed morosely at the ground. Soon he found himself being led by the hand to what was presumably Kakashi's house. Before he realized it he was sitting on a couch in Kakashi's den with a cup of hot tea before him.

"Talk." the silver-haired jonin said, looking the other straight in the eye for a second before Naruto turned away.

Kakashi prevented himself from sighing. Why was Naruto giving him so much grief? It was merely a simple question. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that perhaps it wasn't actually the challenge of talking, but rather the physical process of overcoming the emotional barriers he'd set up to prevent himself from getting hurt that was the more difficult task. Finally, Naruto coughed slightly and drew the elder's attention back towards him.

"Sasuke kissed me," he blurted out, "...and told me that he liked me. You already know that him like him...because you read the letter."

The last words were edged with sorrow and deep, deep despair. Kakashi felt the fragment slowly mending itself. So that's what it was. Naruto didn't hate living. He just hated life itself. The challenges thrown at him in his non-existant childhood had scarred his heart and left it vulnerable to love and affection.

"But..."

"He's been avoiding you." Kakashi nodded; he had not failed to notice Sasuke's increasingly distant and difficult behavior.

"And now...he says he's a loner...so he can't be with me. Was I asking to much?" Naruto asked softly.

Two tiny rivers started up again, rushing down his face driven by gravity. A damp spot appeared on one of his long sleeves.

Kakashi couldn't quite grasp how two completely polar opposite people such as Naruto and Sasuke could like each other. But still, it wasn't impossible. In fact, that was probably why they did. They balanced each other out. And now that he was seeing the depression hidden away for so long, locked behind a mask of smiles and fake truths, he felt that he needed Sasuke more then ever.

The jonin needed to talk to Sasuke and he needed to do it soon. Sasuke had admitted what he thought was impossible: his feelings for Naruto. The two had been almost inseparable, in spite of their outward dislike of each other. Wherever Sasuke went, whatever he achieved, Naruto was there right beside him ready and willing to defeat whatever challenge lay ahead of him.

Or perhaps that wasn't the case anymore. Kakashi certainly didn't see it that way now. It seemed to him that Naruto's boisterous loud behavior was only a front to hide the melancholia.

"No, Naruto. You weren't asking too much. Relationships are probably difficult for Sasuke considering all he's been through in the past. He might be more afraid of losing you."

"Oh...Well then, I guess...What should I do?"

Kakashi found himself confronted by a pair of desperate blue orbs.

"Go talk to him."

A ghost of a smile graced Naruto's lips for the slightest second before it was replaced by their new doubtful expression.

"Alright." he replied.

What was he doing, really? What could be done? If Sasuke didn't want a relationship, then he wasn't going to force it on him. But he wanted it. Wanted more than anything to be loved by _someone. _And if that someone _was _Sasuke...Well, it didn't bother him. He would keep that tiny flame of hope alive until he talked to Sasuke.

Kakashi heard the boy thank him before saying goodbye and got up to make himself another cup of tea. When he returned, Naruto was already gone, descending the steps out into the pouring rain.

'Sasuke, don't be an idiot.' he thought. 'Naruto really needs you. Don't let him down.'

He gazed outside through the foggy window at the thick black clouds in the sky. 'We're really in for it.'

'_You can't abandon me_

_You belong to me.'_

Naruto was drenched to the bone by the time he reached the skirts of the Uchiha District. Before him stood a mansion of enormous size and shape. He could easily see at least four or five floors within it. Was this really where Sasuke spent his time when he wasn't busy training? Was living in this lonely forsaken place a punishment deemed worthy of Sasuke? Did he blame himself for the massacre of his family several years ago?

"Sasuke..." the name escaped his lips in a chilled whisper.

Sasuke was eating a light meal when a peculiar feeling crawled across his shoulders. He pushed the chair back and stood. It was almost as if something were tugging a line attached to his heart. He followed the pull until it led him to a large window overlooking the entire village of Konoha.

He looked out at the dark clouds boiling and churning and smothering the sky with its potency. It was definitely going to get worse. There was something there. There was something he was meant to see and he wasn't seeing it. He switched his gaze to the ground below him. In the pouring rain he nearly missed the orange clad ninja huddled against a tree as the storm raged around him.

"Naruto? Is that Naruto?" he asked himself, breath fogging the window and blurring the genin from sight.

He hopped on one foot, then on the other as he yanked his sandals on. He threw a clear plastic rain slicker over his form, taking care to pull the hood over his head, and ran to the door. Before he knew it he was out in the torrential rain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" he shouted over a loud peal of thunder.

Naruto didn't answer him; his face was blank and wore a slightly downcast expression.

"NARUTO!!"

Still the boy was unresponsive. Sasuke sighed. He closed his hand over Naruto's ice cold wet one and began to lead the genin to the house. Once they were inside, he told Naruto to stay there while he went to get him a towel.

He held out the towel, but Naruto didn't accept it. It was impossible to make out the tears with his face so wet. Sasuke sighed. Why was he acting like this? What was wrong with him? Couldn't he see that he looked like a drowned cat standing in the doorway?

Embarrassment flushed Sasuke's cheeks a pale pink as he threw the towel over Naruto's shoulders and proceeded to dry the boy off. This...This was just too awkward. Too...this touch...this contact was too unfamiliar to him. He wasn't used to such familiar contact with another and it nagged at him like a splinter in his foot.

'_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself, only you_

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender'_

Naruto could not stop shaking even though Sasuke was rubbing him down with a towel. A glance at his fingers told him that they were blue. It didn't mean anything. He couldn't feel them anywhere. Exhaustion sapped him of what little strength he had left. Before he knew it he was face up on the carpet, staring at the ceiling with a dumbfounded expression. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's concerned face peering over him.

Sasuke heaved Naruto onto his back and carried him to the bathroom. He set Naruto down in the ornate porcelain tub and turned on the hot water. Immediately steam began to fill the room. He knew he needed to warm the genin up or else he would probably become ill. Even if...He shook his head. He couldn't have Naruto getting sick. He was already coping with depression.

With a sigh, he breathed in the warm air. Did he like Naruto? Truth was, the kiss hadn't told him anything. It had been too awkward, and the other genin hadn't...well...it hadn't been a joint effort. But...he really wanted to know. Could he help Naruto? Could he love the orange-clad ninja for who he really was?

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, making him feel uneasy and even more embarrassed about the whole situation. If it weren't for the steam coated mirrors cradling the bathtub he would have been able to see his blushing face.

Sasuke swallowed. Naruto still hadn't woken up and this further tapped into a well of concern buried deep within him. He let Naruto soak, keeping an eye on his chakra in case of abnormalities. He quickly retrieved a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Uchihas, he'd decided, did not wear bright colors. But what did that mean? Was he claiming Naruto as his in a way by allowing him to wear his clothes?

No. That was ridiculous. It didn't mean anything at all. He retraced his footsteps, having forgotten to grab a pair of socks. As he gazed into his clothes drawer, he realized that he would need boxers as well and that _he _would have to _change _Naruto's clothes for him since he was unconscious.

' _Hands up slowly_

_Give into...'_

A scarlet blush raced across both cheeks. He swallowed nervously as he carried the garments to the pile of clothes on his bed. He retrieved a few more towels and lay them on the bed before finally going to retrieve Naruto. With the weight of his wet clothes it was easier to carry him bridal style although doing so made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Sasuke mustered up all the dignity he could and reminded himself that Naruto would get sick without his assistance before unzipping the boy's orange jacket. He slid that off and set it down beside him in a pile. There was a ball of lint stuck in his throat. He coughed several times, his face turning pale pink in spite of his usual cool, distant Uchiha front.

He had a little trouble taking off Naruto's shirt but with some work he was able to get it off. Without the jacket and shirt on, he could see how thin Naruto really was. It was almost...anorexic. Really, he was too thin. He looked like he hadn't seen a good meal in several months. He also caught sight of the deep bluish-purple bags under his eyes. With his wet hair and physical condition it was safe to say that Naruto looked like shit.

Swallowing again in anxiety, he shut his eyes and his hands fumbled with the zipper. Finally he managed to get it undone. He almost sighed in relief when suddenly he felt his hand brush against a certain something. He shivered. Oh, gods...What had he done? He had just practically molested Naruto by accident. Still...there was a tiny, tiny voice in the back of his mind that told him he liked it. Sasuke was in flat-out denial. He liked another boy but had absolutely no idea how to go about pursuing a relationship at all.

'_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself only you_

_There 's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender_

_Surrender_

_Surrender _

_Surrender'_

The raven-haired boy tugged the pants off and set them on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. To calm himself down he settled for trying to get Naruto's chain-mail vest off. He wouldn't say it, but the genin did look rather...sexy...in the gear. No. No, no, no! He would not permit his mind to abandon him for the gutter.

He couldn't help it. Everything he did seemed to further arouse him. He looked down to see himself half-hard and groaned in annoyance. Hoping that it would just go away on its own, he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He could feel his face burning as he used the towel to dry Naruto's...err...privates with his eyes shut tight. Hurriedly Sasuke began dressing Naruto. Luckily the only hang-up he had was zipping Naruto's fly. When the genin was done he sighed in relief. He put on a quick load of laundry to wash his and Naruto's clothing together. He didn't want...although, he didn't really mind Naruto leaving in his clothes. It sort of made him feel...special.

Naruto was still unconscious, but his breathing and heart rhythm were both as they should be according to Sasuke. What next? What were his next plans? Would he leave Naruto home and try teleporting again. No. He didn't think so. It was too risky to get caught out in the storm.

He gently lay the blonde genin down on the bed and drew the sheets and comforter to his chest. All he could do now was sit there and wait for him to wake up. He had nothing else better to do. The cleaning woman had come by just other day and had been paid handsomely.

As he sat on the bed, he sifted through his thoughts. Did he really like Naruto? His body's reaction to an action as simple as undressing him...Was it proof of his feelings? Or was it just normal teenage hormones? Whatever the case was, he wasn't sure about how he truly felt for the blonde.

'There's only one way to do this...but that's...impossible.'

But the more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. It really was simple. If he kissed Naruto, really _kissed _Naruto, then he would know for sure whether he liked Naruto or not.

'_You will surrender to me_

_There's no escaping from me_

_I know you want her to be..._

_You must surrender to me.'_

**Well, what do you think of that? I know the ending was kind of crappy, but I tried. ****Meh. I'm still not satisfied with it. Hopefully I'll get some feedback that'll help me improve my cut-offs on the chapters. Take care and thanks for reading this chapter of Underwater.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 of Underwater. I hope you all like this one just as much as the last one. Well, after much work, careful revision, and other crapola, I have deemed this chapter worthy of publishing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...well, trust me, you'd know. There'd be a lot more action going on, and it's not the ninja kind of action. Oh, and Evanescence performs "Away from Me".**

**Chapter 4. Away from Me**

But the more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. It really was simple. If he kissed Naruto, then he would know for sure whether he liked him or not.

Should he kiss the genin before he woke up? He didn't want Naruto to know. He was freaking out, losing his usual Uchiha composure over a simple boy. Well...perhaps Naruto wasn't quite so simple. In fact, he was sure that Naruto was far too complex to remotely understand unless someone knew him well.

And he'd failed in that department. He had been blind...had accepted Naruto as none other than a rival. Someone to push off of for power. Someone to struggle against. Only now did he realize the cruelty of his actions.

Sasuke shook his head but the chaotic thoughts refused to leave. Like sticky tack to a wall they remained rooted within his mind. There was nothing he could do to distract himself. As he sat there, becoming engaged in an emotional battle over Naruto, the genin on the bed stirred.

'_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied too._

_Lost all faith in things I have achieved _

_And I...'_

Naruto felt like he'd just battled a sannin and lived to tell the tale of his exploits. However, that was not the case. He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was standing in a fierce frigid deluge while some blurry black and blue figure called out his name against the roaring winds.

Luckily for him, the Kyuubi was already at work healing his body and ridding his body of sickness. What he didn't know was that the nine-tails had plans of its own. The demon merely settled down within the confines of its prison to plot for what was to come. One thing was for the sure. The fox was about to test Sasuke's love for his demon container.

Naruto tried to open his eyes, but it felt as though lead weights were holding them down. Still he refused to give up. Slowly, he cracked open one eye. He was lucky that the room was dim and dark. The steady pitter-patter of falling rain nearly lulled him back into blissful unconsciousness.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a blurry blue and black figure sitting beside him on the bed. As his vision sharpened he was about to make out more of the person.

Sasuke? When had he gone to Sasuke's house? Just then a flood of memories crashed down upon him like a tsunami would upon a city. A choking sob escaped his throat. He rolled over, curling into a tight ball. His thin body shook with each and every sob.

A hand on Naruto's back did nothing to sooth him, but as it was moved in circles, he slowly began to calm down. The fingertips felt hot against the thin fabric of his shirt. And then a voice spoke out. A voice that he both wanted desperately to hear and yet at the same time believed that he would shatter if it were ever directed at him again.

"...Naruto..."

Sasuke didn't miss the way Naruto flinched as his name was spoken. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Two boys couldn't like each other, could they? No...But then...why did it feel like his heart was threatening to split in two at the sight of the broken genin lying before him.

A lump formed in his throat. He found himself wanting to cry. Could he really have hurt Naruto that badly with his words spoken a month ago? Could he still be recovering from the rejection? The mere thought sent Sasuke's gut into a twisting knot of guilt.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto sat up, sapphire eyes dulled to an opaque blue by emotional pain.

More than anything Sasuke wanted to straight out hug Naruto. He wanted to do something...anything to make the blonde's face light up like it used to always be a month ago. But something was preventing him from committing the act. If he did hug Naruto...and it didn't feel right...what kind of message was he going to send Naruto? That he was worthless? Loveless? He couldn't have that happen. Not when the genin was clearly so devastated.

'_...I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me?'_

But he couldn't let Naruto suffer. Not after all that he'd been through. His suicide attempt was still fresh in his mind and so was the letter he'd read a month ago. Taking a deep breath to try and stop his heart from beating so loudly, he reached forward and drew Naruto into an awkward hug.

Beneath his cold Uchiha exterior Sasuke was trembling with uncertainty. He knew now that what he felt was as real as it got. His heart seemed to slow down to the point of stopping. He tightened his grip on Naruto's shirt although he was still very nervous.

A pit of warmth was growing in his stomach and newfound feelings fluttered through him like butterflies in a birdcage. They crashed into each other, crowded and flapping desperately to be free. Sasuke swallowed the anxiety down and focused on soothing Naruto's troubled soul.

"I'm...sorry I said what I said, Naruto...I do...like you."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto managed through his tears.

"I was confused..." he said, pulling back. This new emotion was threatening to send him of the brink of some indefinable ledge. Come to think of it. He couldn't describe what he felt. There was a tightness in his chest...and his heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would explode. "...and I wasn't sure...if..."

"I knew a long time ago." Naruto said, head bent to gaze at the floor. He played with his fingers idly as he spoke.

"I just...wanted to believe that I wasn't...gay...so I asked Sakura out so many times, hoping that I would feel something...anything towards her. But she only feels like my sister, even though it still hurt to have her reject me."

'_Crawling through this world as this disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself but my own heart has been changed_

_I can't go on like this_

_I loathe all I've become'_

Sasuke listened with an open mind. He felt somewhat relaxed just hearing Naruto's calm, serious voice; he liked it so much better than the fake hyperactive one he'd used until a month ago.

"I see."

He traced a finger along Naruto's jaw line consciously, dark eyes flicking back and forth, searching for signs of acceptance. The genin shut his sapphire eyes and endured the tender touch while trying not to flinch as horrible memories raced through him.

"Open your eyes."

Sasuke's voice came to him from all directs. Naruto obeyed, watching him cautiously.

"I don't know what to do, Naruto. I've never...done anything like this before." he said.

"Me either..." replied Naruto. "Kiss me?"

Sasuke licked his lips nervously. What was he supposed to do? Kiss Naruto? He didn't know how. He'd never practiced. He'd never even gone out with a girl though he'd had his fair share of chances. And although this new realization that he wasn't straight had been brought right before his very eyes, it was still somewhat difficult to imagine himself kissing another guy.

As he was thinking, Naruto drew nearer, closing the space between them and placing his lips hesitantly on Sasuke's own pale ones.

* * *

Naruto nearly swallowed his heart as he dared himself to get closer to Sasuke. The genin seemed to be lost in thought, a deep expression on his face. He looked too serious. Naruto found himself wondering what the other's lips tasted like against his own.

So he decided to find out. He lay a hand on Sasuke's shoulder just long enough to draw his attention before shifting upwards to kiss him. Something warm shot down to his stomach. Was it excitement? Arousal? No. It was happiness. It was the happiness one feels when they receive something they have wanted for ages. It was pure bliss.

He felt Sasuke shift in surprise before settling down. It ended swiftly.

"Did you...like that?" he asked shyly.

Sasuke looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "No sneak attack kisses." he replied before capturing the other genin's lips again.

The kiss was still awkward as neither really knew what to do. Sasuke just sort of followed as Naruto took the lead. The Uchiha opened his mouth in surprise as he felt a cold hand snake along his waist. Naruto took the opportunity to gently explore the other's mouth with his tongue.

It ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Naruto found his heart tapping in tune with his whirlwind thoughts. That felt...incredible...No...even more so...Indescribable. He had no words to put to this strange new feeling that blossomed in his chest.

Sasuke's charcoal gaze seemed to burn through him.

"And what do you call that?" asked Naruto.

"A...A stealthy kiss."

Naruto scoffed.

"Oh yeah..." he softly after some time. "What do you want from this?"

"Doesn't this make it obvious, dobe? I want...to...bewithyou."

His rushed voice made the blonde genin laugh.

Sasuke felt warmth growing down below and looked down to see that he was half-hard. He regarded Naruto somewhat sheepishly.

"Not yet." he said, answering Naruto's silent question. "I won't do that...not yet."

"Then I'll let you take care of your little...problem." Naruto gave a half-strangled laugh and got up to leave the room to give Sasuke some personal time.

"Naruto...wait."

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha with a somewhat fearful expression on his face. Did he still harbor trepidation of being rejected? Sasuke gave him a knowing look. The answer was written in the genin's eyes.

The bed creaked gently as he stood. Wind blew against the windows of the large mansion as he enveloped Naruto in a soft warm hug.

"I don't hate you, Naruto, and I won't reject you. I just know you aren't ready...I am...not ready to go further just yet."

He'd lost his hard-on as he was embracing the desolate looking genin. Sasuke left a kiss on the side of Naruto's mouth and stood back.

"Don't look so sad."

"I'm not."

Naruto's voice was so soft you could have heard flea jump. Sasuke barely caught the words and nodded in response.

'_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me'_

"So..." Naruto began, fidgeting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Stop that." said Sasuke. "You are making me nervous as well." he added softly.

"I'm sorry."

Blue eyes watched as the other genin went to the window. He shut the curtains on the stormy backdrop as if it would make the storm simply disappear.

"Come here." Sasuke said, patting the bed.

He obeyed with somber, yet curious eyes. What could the genin want? Surely he wasn't going to...No...He had already said that they were not going to go that far yet. But then what could they possibly do?

Just then he felt a strange warmth on his stomach. The Kyuubi seal!! But why? Why was it activating? What did the nine-tailed fox have in store for them all? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

A fierce pain ripped through Naruto's abdomen; he cried out, gripping his stomach as he crashed to the floor. His breath came in sharp panting gasps. Raging waves of furious red chakra spilled out from the genin's prone form.

"Sa—suke..." his choked voice reached the Uchiha's ears.

The raven-haired boy was trying desperately to reach Naruto, but each recalcitrant wave only served to push him back further.

"Naruto! Na...ruto..."

Sasuke's eyes were glittering with fear and uncertainty. A malicious force was assaulting his mind, leaving it ravaged in torn strips of consciousness and waving streamers of memory.

"Stupid...nine-tails..." he heard Naruto gasp.

The seal was burning bright on his skin, steaming as red chakra whorled out from it malevolently. Sasuke's mind was in shreds and Naruto felt his sanity beginning to slip as the mask of the Kyuubi no kitsune descended slowly upon his mind.

"Damn it..."

Naruto felt his arms burning with the arcane chakra that threatened to overwhelm him. His skin was being scalded by the demonic forces; a wave of dizziness crashed over him like a tsunami would upon a city. He went limp, darkness forcing itself around the edges of his vision.

Kakashi was braving the weather to find his way to Sasuke's apartment. A rule of thumbs followed teleportation. You could not teleport to places you had never been to. And he had never had a reason to visit Sasuke. At least, not until now.

When the nine-tailed-chakra had ignited into a furious array of sparks and hellish intentions, it had set off a flare on his radar. Even from his distance he was able to feel the purely evil chakra.

'_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more'_

'_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you'_

So he ran. He ran faster than an average jonin, leaping from tree to tree in the blink of an eye. He jumped down into the streets, ignoring the elements that threatened to make him yield. Whatever the case was, he needed to get to Sasuke's place and it was an absolute must that he get there before the Hokage sent out ANBU.

Within three minutes the outline of Sasuke's mansion was looming out against the tempest. A low growl of thunder made his insides curl. Something definitely wasn't right and he expected the worst.

An eerie mist enshrouded the mansion in a cloud of carmine smoke; the red chakra spiraling upward towards the sky was dying the haze red. What on earth was going on? Kakashi didn't know, but he intended to find out.

Naruto let out one final gasp as the world around him faded to black. The nine-tails fox power slipped away almost as suddenly as it had come. Kyuubi, apparently having been pleased with its greeting, succeeded its power and the remaining red chakra dispersed throughout the area just as Kakashi entered the premises.

'_I have woken now to find myself_

_I'm lost in shadow of my own_

_I'm longing to be lost in you'_

'_Away from me.'_

**Thanks for reading!! ****I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I had to leave it hanging. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha. I am evil. EEEEEEEEEEEEvil!! Push the little blue button and make me , I need to go. I'm watching my little cousin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 5 of Underwater. I trust that you all have enjoyed my fan fiction thus far otherwise you wouldn't be sitting at the computer reading this. He-he. Well...it took me a little longer to update because I've been running around doing all sorts of things. And I'm putting a bit of ItaNaru, if you look at it sideways. He-he. Now it's on to the chapter. Remember the one-month time skip. And I know it seems like its always raining or storming in the story, but there is a reason for it. So there. (Sticks tongue out).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and it doesn't make me a millionaire, so therefore its pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto. The song is 'Grey' by Yellowcard.**

**Chapter 5. Mask of Smiles**

Naruto let the blade slice over the skin of his thigh, grimacing in disgust at his newest method of coping. So what if he had to bleed to erase the way he felt inside? So what if Sasuke didn't suspect that he was cutting on himself? Nothing made sense anymore. And every time his brain tried to make sense of something the notions would warp and twist until they were no longer recognizable.

He was aware that he was drowning in self-pity. It didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except cutting, bleeding, and healing himself slowly to leave scars behind. He had found that by using his chakra he could actually prevent the nine-tailed-fox from healing any wound he made. It hurt like a bitch but at the same time it felt so...wonderful.

Briefly he wondered if he was psychotic. _'I cut myself...' _he thought dully as he brought the edge of a kunai down and it cut deeply into his thigh. Blood spilled out in dark rivulets. His eyes were drawn to the sight. Four dozen fresh cuts still oozed on his right thigh. Twelve crimson lines marred his left thigh; he wasn't finished yet. _'...And I like it.' _

'_Grey skies clouding up the things _

_We used to see with wide eyes_

_Maybe everything was meant to be this way_

_Will it ever change?_

_But are we stuck here on our own.'_

In a flurry of moves more cuts appeared, each gash rapidly leaking out the essence of life. The world whirled into a vortex of spinning colors before everything Naruto knew faded to black.

When he awoke again, merely ten minutes had passed. It was not the first time that he'd passed out since the beginning of his escapade. What had started as tiny unnoticeable nicks and scratches had blown up to deep cuts that almost required sutures. He was slowly losing himself...drowning under the puddles of life that he bled from his body regularly in order to manage the depression overtaking him one day at a time.

It was a good thing Sasuke was making conjectures on his recent behavior and that was one of outward happiness. Cutting made him feel good. Made him feel happy and decent and on top of the world. For a while, that was. Until the effects wore off and he had to take the blade to his skin once more.

Another benefit to cutting was that he did not have to burden Sasuke with his problems. He was able to think clearly for a while and answer any questions his boyfriend might ask with the ease of a wild horse galloping, almost like it was already in his nature.

But the mask of smiles he worse was deceitful. This dark little secret flowing through his veins acted like a corrosive on his soul. It was slowly, ever so slowly, killing him. A single tear traced over the rough marks on his left cheek. Dizzily the blonde stumbled to his feet and got into the shower.

Once inside, he let hot needles of water sting his skin and wash the dried blood away. The white floor was faintly red for a moment or two before the liquid ran clear again. A sigh left him limp and his catatonic gaze settled on the far wall as he slid to the floor slowly.

After an hour, the freezing water seemed to wake him from his paralysis. He stood, shut off the faucet, and climbed out of the tub. His thighs burned as the skin stretched open, causing the wounds to bleed again. Each mouth from every cut sang a bloody tune. Naruto winced and, thinking quickly, grabbed the end of the toilet paper roll and brought it to his right leg where most of the serious cuts were.

"Sonofabitch." he murmured as a burning sensation erupted across both thighs.

He took down a first aid kit from his simple bathroom vanity and began applying ointment to the wounds. It would have been faster to heal them with chakra. He wasn't stupid, but he wanted the scars to linger. He saw that the Kyuubi was already beginning to heal him so he focused his chakra on the area surrounding the cuts and held the demon's chakra at bay.

That done, a smile came easily to his lips. Was it really so easy to make him happy? He wasn't sure anymore. His mind was overcast with clouds of doubt. He saw how dark the toilet paper was getting and a warm heavy feeling settled in his stomach. The monster inside him...the monster that craved blood...had been satiated for now. But it would strike again sooner or later and Naruto wasn't sure that he would be prepared when the moment arrived.

He let the cuts bleed for a little longer before allowing the demonic chakra to heal his wounds. Deep purple-grey scars now lined his thighs in place of the cuts. He groaned, the urge roaring back up like a demon on its hind legs. _'Almost...' _he thought bitterly. _'Like Kyuubi.'_

With a remorseful sigh, he healed the cuts on his left thigh, stood, and put the wound dressings away. He had to get out of the house...had to get as far away from the house as possible. Before he went and did something he really regretted.

The memories of his past suicide attempt were haunting him with malice. He wanted to scream. To cry. To release the inner anguish until there was nothing left. Nothing at all. Running away seemed better than staying in this godforsaken place with a boyfriend he didn't deserve.

'_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey.'_

He was halfway through packing his bags when a huge sob crept up on him with a stranglehold. Through blinding tears he speedily packed the rest of stuff away into a tiny knapsack – he didn't have much – and zipped it up. Now all he had to do was get out of Konoha without running into Sasuke.

**...**

Down the street he crept, using nightfall as his cover. So far, so good. He could sense Sasuke's chakra on the opposite side of the village. Within ten minutes he was two-a-half miles south of Konoha. _'I have no idea where I'm going.' _he thought numbly.

Naruto stumbled blindly into the woods for another six miles. By that time his hands were cold with the desire to self-injure and his blood ran sluggishly through his veins. He felt sick. No. Worse than physically ill. His soul was crumbling to ashes under the enormous strain of the tiny little secret he kept buried alive.

And it would kill him unless he found a way to retreat inside his shell far enough where no one on any level could reach him. Normally, he would have faced this problem head-on the way he faced all other aspects of his life. But he wasn't liked that anymore. Changes in him were becoming more and more common.

Thunder threatened to split the heavens open with loud cracks that made one instinctively think of a giant toy monkey clapping cymbals together. It had not yet begun to rain but the smell in the air promised that it would. And he kept going, stumbling over logs, jumping through tree branches that lashed out at him in the vicious wind.

He ran and ran and ran until his legs were limper than cooked spaghetti and his face was numb from the stinging rain. Panting, he collapsed against a nearby tree-stump. His chest heaved with each and every breath and he had a really bad cramp in his right side. The tears that fell from his eyes were the only warmth that graced the otherwise cold, wet, and miserable Uzumaki Naruto.

Later on, after about fifteen minutes had passed, the genin felt well enough to get back on his feet. He traveled more slowly this time, shaky on his feet. He neglected to notice the long bloody scratches on his arms and face from the sharp branches. They felt good; the pain brought his mind away from the most recent of his problems.

'_I have to get as far away as possible.' _he thought bitterly.

He was twenty-three miles south of Konoha before he turned to look back. It was impossible to see with the rain that threatened to blind him. He had been running for over five hours and it was now almost the dead of night. More storm clouds billowed in the distance. Fork lightning illuminated the sky a brilliant purple-white color and the wind howled with ferocity.

'_I found telling you the truth_

_The hardest thing to get out_

_I know it wasn't you that made me feel this way_

_Will it ever change?_

_Or are we stuck here on our own?'_

The deciduous trees around him bent and swayed in the wind, most of them nearly touching the ground. A stray branch knocked Naruto in the leg; he almost fell but stumbled onward. Frustrated by his apparent lack of progress, his attention slipped and his foot slid on a slick puddle. He rolled downhill, gasping when a kunai in his pocket punctured through the pouch he wore on his left thigh and went straight into his leg.

A howl of pain pierced the night-darkened sky.

_**Somewhere nearby...**_

"Hey, Itachi-san. Did you hear that?"

"Hai."

"Shall we move out?"

"No. Whoever it is isn't too brilliant. They're heading right towards us."

"So we wait?"

"Yes, Kisame."

Two sinister voices intertwined and floated off into the howling, roaring storm.

**_Back with Naruto..._**

A sob escaped Naruto's shaking form. He trembled in pain; the kunai had cut deep into his femoral artery where it was now lodged. Gritting his teeth, he stood, using his chakra to prevent the nine-tails from healing his latest injury. It was the only thing he had to help him focus on. He needed the pain.

'_You're so pathetic, Naruto. If only Sasuke could see you now, but of course, you ran away. He is not your boyfriend any more. Just look at yourself. You're absolutely pitiful.'_

He began to run faster and faster, with complete disregard to the kunai sticking out of his thigh. He was so focused on escaping from his hellish mental entanglement that he barely noticed he was running towards an extraordinarily large chakra signature. Nor did he notice that he was headed directly towards someone in a large black cloak painted with crimson clouds.

"Oof!"

Naruto fell and pain blazed through his leg, paralyzing it. A gasp escaped his lips as the fall pushed the kunai in further. He was entrapped in a nightmarish blanket of misery and self-pity. He wore a face that looked as forlorn as it did weather-beaten. Orange and black clothes stuck to him like a wet bodysuit. It made a plaintive sucking sound when he tugged at the shirt that clung to his chest.

"I-I-Itachi?" his voice was hoarse from crying. A chill overcame his body and he shivered in the presence of the Akatsuki member.

'_Wait a minute. Why am I scared? They only want Kyuubi. Its suicide, but giving myself to them would benefit all of Konoha. After all, they wouldn't have their demon container anymore.'_

He stared at Itachi with a shadow over his eyes, a deadly impassive expression written across his face.

"If the Kyuubi is all you want, take it. I don't care anymore." he spoke in a tone that suggested absolute defeat.

Itachi wore a mask of cold indifference, but even he could not contain his curiosity about the demon container's state.

"What makes you think that we want the Kyuubi no kitsune?"

"Does it matter? I'm saying you can take the Kyuubi now. I am no longer in alliance with Konoha. I don't deserve to live there."

He muttered the last part on his breath so lowly that even the famous missing-nin could not hear it.

"Well, then. Lucky us." hissed Kisame Hoshigaki as he raised his bandaged sword in the air.

"I'll just cut off your chakra supply in case you are foolish enough to try and escape."

"Kisame, stop. Do you not see that he has a kunai, presumably one of his own, embedded within the flesh of his leg? He cannot escape in a state such as the one he is currently in."

"Oh...right." the fish-man glowered somewhat sheepishly as he lowered his sword to his back.

Itachi knelt by Naruto and looked him into twin pools of blue that held nothing but anguish and despair. Something constricted painfully within the man, but he couldn't be sure what it was. Something drew him to this sorry little genin that was unlucky enough to house the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto couldn't hold himself up anymore. He didn't have the strength to. With a groan he shut his eyes as he prepared to hit the wet muddy ground but the contact never came. Instead, Itachi caught the genin and hoisted him easily over one shoulder.

"Let us get out of the rain, Kisame."

The blue-skinned man had seen the stoic mask of one Uchiha Itachi slip for the briefest of moments, but he would never be the one to mention it. Things like that...one just didn't bring up. It was offensive to the dark-haired ninja.

Both Akatsuki members teleported back to an old cave where they had been keeping their supplies for the past week. Kisame, knowing to leave the Uchiha alone, left to start a fire and the open end of the cave while Itachi took the genin further back to treat him.

Itachi's hand hovered above Naruto's foreheads, feeling the heat that radiated outward from it. There was no doubt about it. Naruto definitely had a fever. Itachi could see that the kunai was embedded in the femoral artery judging by the entrance and the dark blood that trickled sluggishly from the wound.

'_I'll have to work fast or this boy does not have a chance. He could bleed out before I finish healing him. But I wonder...why isn't the nine-tails healing him. Could the fox possibly want his vessel to die?'_

The missing-nin set his thoughts aside in order to focus on healing Naruto. He staved off a rather inappropriate thought as he realized that he would have to remove Naruto's pants in order to get better access to the wound.

With as much dignity as the Uchiha could muster, he slowly undid the button on the genin's horridly orange pants and slid them down carefully over the kunai. It was more than halfway embedded into the flesh and a dark bruise had already formed around the area; it looked dark, swollen, and irritated.

Green chakra emanated from Itachi's left hand as his right hand took hold of the kunai and pulled it out. A jet of blood spurted out onto his face before he placed his hand over the freely gushing wound and pressed down hard. The pressure combined with the rate of healing chakra generated by Itachi was enough to quickly close up the wound. All that remained was a keloid scar several inches wide.

As he looked over Naruto's body for other possible injuries his eyes caught on the rows of dark purple scars on either of the boy's thighs. He knew that the scars were from deep wounds and came swiftly to the conclusion that they were self-made. He stored the bit of information away in his head. Perhaps he would ask Naruto later.

Outside the cave the rain continued to beat down heavily upon the ground, sending up little puffs of dust before the deluge turned it all to mud.

'_Given one more try_

_I don't know if I would stay_

_I feel so much better now'_

Itachi pushed his long bangs away with one hand and let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Naruto's shivering frame was pressed against his knee. He picked up the trembling boy and realized much to his dismay that although his forehead indicated fever, his body was unbearably cold. The genin's lips and skin were blue and he was still unconscious.

The man carried Naruto near the fire and took off his cloak before setting him upon it. He then lay down beside the genin and closed the cloak again. This new sensation of being close to someone was distinctly foreign and uncomfortable. He grimaced while squashing the little voice inside his head that told him how much he actually liked it.

"What are you doing, Itachi-san?"

"I thought I told you to call me Itachi, "Kisame-san"." Itachi said with a bit of dry humor.

Yes. As unbelievable as it was, Itachi did have a sense of humor.

"Gomen nasai, Itachi. What are you doing?" Kisame apologized with a chuckle.

"His body temperature is far below normal. My body heat will warm him up faster. If we want the nine-tails, we have to keep him alive." he said, blank charcoal eyes gazed at Kisame.

The Uchiha wrapped an arm around the unconscious blonde and drew him closer, unconsciously admiring the way the small body fit against his own. His skin was like ice. It felt as cold as the winter rain that fell upon the ground beyond the entrance of the cave.

Gradually the color returned to Naruto's face, replacing the blue with the faintest of flushes. It looked almost as if someone had spilt cranberry juice across his cheeks and then made a half-hearted attempt to clean it up.

Naruto unconsciously shifted closer to the source of heat, enjoying the lavish warmth that Itachi's body provided. Somewhere inside his clouded mind, he was having a conversation with the Kyuubi. It went a little something like this.

"**Kit...Kit!! Wake up."**

"**Mm..."**

"**Brat, wake up."**

"**Wha—What's going on? Why am I here?"**

"**Idiot boy. Do you not remember? You ran from Konoha like a wounded puppy. Pathetic."**

"**Shut up, Kyuubi. I don't want to deal with your crap. Why can't I wake up? I can't...I can't open my eyes."**

"**Because unconsciously you do not want to. Get over yourself. I am tiring of this darkness quickly. I see only through your eyes, brat."**

"**...Right..."**

'_Where did you go wrong?'_

'_I know you still hold on to me_

_But it's time to let go'_

"Itachi. The level of chakra belonging to the nine-tails is elevating rapidly. What's happening to the brat?"

Itachi removed himself from Naruto's company and stood, Sharingan eyes activated in milliseconds.

"I...am unsure."

It was the closest he would ever come to admitting that he didn't know something. Kisame was impressed by his partner's behavior.

'_How can an unconscious genin such as the nine-tails brat make Itachi lose his cool composure? Could it be that...No. Well, maybe. After all, the genin does not know we are rogue now.'_

"S—Sasuke. I ran...I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did."

The name caught on Itachi's ears.

'_Was Naruto...with my younger brother? Impossible. Sasuke is too stoic for someone as bright as this genin here. But then perhaps he is not as bright as I initially saw.'_

"You don't...love me, anymore... do you?"

Naruto cried out in his sleep, rolling towards the fire. Itachi stopped the yellow-haired boy and shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Naruto." said Itachi mere decibels above a whisper.

"NOO!!" screamed Naruto.

His eyes snapped open, tears flowing freely from insipid blue pools. He glanced briefly towards Itachi before his gaze traveled to the floor. A dullness seemed to sever all life from the blonde. His hair was wet, matted and shone lifelessly as firelight flickered over his frame. His shadow was frozen on the opposite wall, occasionally dancing back and forth as the flames moved.

"You want the Kyuubi, don't you?"

"Are you suicidal?" asked Itachi, his alabaster skin further accented by the firelight.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yes." he said although he had no clue why he was answering much less why he was being honest.

"Then Kisame and I will watch you. I saw the scars."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"You ran from Konohagakure. You were talking in your sleep.

"So?" he replied with bitterness biting his every word. "What if I did? What do you care?"

Kisame gave Itachi a knowing look. The younger missing-nin nodded to give him permission to speak.

"We're rogue now. Itachi and myself are all that remain of the Akatsuki. We no longer exist as an organization. What use would we have of the nine-tails?"

"What happened to the Akatsuki?"

"Dead. We killed them after we found out that Pein was planning to have the organization betray us. It was...fun, to say the least, although the loss of Tobi was an unfortunate sacrifice. He died killing Pein so we could leave."

"Naruto." spoke the dark-haired man quietly. "Do you realize what we are asking of you?"

'_I gave you the things I hate_

_That I could not get back again_

_But I'm better off alone.'_

"You want..." Naruto screwed up his face in concentration.

He looked so funny that Kisame couldn't help bet let loose a chuckle.

"...Me to stay with you?"

"You said it yourself. You have no home now. Konoha would not take kindly to having a demo—" he was cut off by a stern gaze from Itachi. "...You return." he finished.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, blue eyes pleading for honesty and acceptance from both men. "I'll kill myself if you guys don't want me around and...I really want...a reason to live." he stopped to yawn, suddenly feeling the exhaustion weigh down upon him like ten tons of stone.

He'd run twenty-eight miles from Konoha and had been teleported over a hundred more. He was now being held, not threatened, by the remnants of the Akatsuki, and meeting a decision that would forever change his life.

'_Should I accept? Should I take...this opportunity to become stronger? What's the point? But...I want...to live. I want to live.'_

"**Change is good, kit." **grumbled the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"Yeah." Naruto said while feeling the fog lift from his mind for the first time in over four months. "Change is good."

"Who are you talking to?" the fish-man asked.

"I accept." said Naruto with a smile. "I accept."

'_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey_

_Its all gone grey'_

**Wow...A lot happened in this chapter. And I bet you weren't expecting the plot twist either. I don't know why I decided to change it to ItaNaru. It just...happened. Throw tomatoes at my muse. Blame her!! Anyway, that little button down there is waiting for you to click it. I do believe this to be my best chapter yet! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there and welcome to chapter...lets see, chapter 6 of Underwater. I didn't get a lot of reviews so that has me concerned. Did you all mind the plot twist?**

**It just came to me and I thought that I would put it in there because honestly, I really wasn't going anywhere with the Sasuke-Naruto plot. I tried though, but I just couldn't do it. So, anyways, let me do the disclaimer and get on with the story already!! (Remember the one-month time skip)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. I do own a Cyborg 009 DVD though that I won from EBay. Yay for me! Oh, and the song is performed by Flyleaf. It's called, "Amy Says"**

**Chapter 6. Love's Disguise  
**

"Follow my movements."

Naruto watched avidly as his new instructor went about performing a kata.

"...then block, forward, sidekick, stand, bow." Itachi explained as the first kata came to a close.

He stood, breathing slightly elevated although they'd been practicing katas non-stop for the past five hours. Naruto on the other hand was red and sweaty in the face. Beads of perspiration dotted his tan complexion and dampened the plain black muscle shirt he was wearing. It showed off the lean muscle of his arms and enhanced the brightness of his sunshine yellow hair.

Needless to say, Itachi found himself unnervingly attracted to the blonde. He had, in fact, been harboring these newfound emotions for quite some time now. He was unsure of how to proceed but knew he was not about to ask his partner Kisame for advice. They were partners, nothing more. And they especially were not designed to hand out advice on liking another male.

'_Ridiculous.' _thought Itachi even as he observed Naruto with a glimmer in his eyes that could only be perceived by one as discernable as himself.

"Your kick needs to be a little higher. Do it again."

"But Itachi-sensei. We've been at it for five hours. I don't want to complain, but can we rest a bit? My legs are starting to cramp up really bad and my 'k' itches."

'K' was Naruto's way of shortening 'keloid'. That was how he often referred to the scar on his left leg above the knee. Short. Impersonal. As though he did not want to be affiliated with the mistake that led to the irritating scar.

"Let me see it." Itachi said, walking over to where Naruto had flopped down into the grass.

Naruto was scratching at the raised scar. Several droplets of blood were leaking from the wound. Itachi knelt down and formed a bit of healing chakra in his hands. He pressed the palm of one hand to the wound and chakra flowed readily in a thin stream through the wound. The blood coagulated and flaked off to reveal a patch of discolored flesh.

Naruto looked away while biting his bottom lip. Itachi saw this and mentally frowned.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." the genin replied equally quiet.

"It's something." Itachi insisted.

"...Just...I don't know. This scar was born from my own carelessness. Its like a reminder of a past that I don't want to acknowledge."

Naruto's vocabulary had taken a drastic change in the month he had spent with Itachi and Kisame. Gone was the trademark "Believe it." Gone were the silly phrases he'd used so often back in the village. In place of them were larger words that conveyed more emotion than though possible from the sixteen-year-old. Serious, somber words for a serious somber genin.

'_I never want to be reminded of Konoha. Never.' _

'_Amy says she's all alone_

_Says the world doesn't even know_

_About the pain she feels inside_

_Says happiness is just a lie.'_

"Naruto..." Itachi dared to breathe the genin's name.

He was not prepared for two pools of endless blue to drag him down into their depths. It was almost more entrancing than the Mangekyo Sharingan. In that instant, he wanted to feel Naruto's tan skin beneath his own pale flesh – he hated his skin tone but refused to allow himself to tan – and taste the sweetness of those soft pink lips.

"Yes..."

"I..." he started, but the words would not come forth.

How? How could this be? This was the perfect opportunity to tell Naruto that he cared about him as more than a companion and yet it was as though his tongue was being forcefully held so that he could not speak.

Yet, this was why he liked Naruto; the genin made him lose control. Made his heartbeat speed up just a little every time his name tumbled from Naruto's lips. Made him see things in a different light. Naruto was the epitome of beauty with his intelligent blue eyes, light brown skin, and sunshine yellow hair. His short stature made him all the more handsome. And that smile. Oh when he smiled, Itachi swore his bones would melt.

Itachi rolled his eyes inwardly at how childish he was being. Here he was staring into the eyes of his pupil, falling more in love with every breath he took, and yet he was speechless, too afraid of rejection inside to acknowledge his affections or to make them known.

"Uh...Nothing."

'_Damn it!! Uchihas do NOT say 'Uh.' How old are you, Itachi? Four?!' _he thought indignantly.

"Alright then. I'm...going to walk off the soreness. I'll be back. Let me grab my clothes so I can wash up."

Naruto's walk was slightly off due to his soreness, so he limped lightly as he made his way to the cave. He bent over and picked up his back. Itachi watched with fascination at the fluidity of his movements, shivers of desire racing through him. He wanted to claim those rosy lips and feel his hips grind against the other boy.

Truth be told, he was only twenty-four, but a twenty-four-year old loving a sixteen-year-old? Well. It was questionable. The age difference amounted to a vast eight years. Itachi blew his bangs up with an uncharacteristic sigh. Love truly was a frustrating manner.

Naruto went to fill his canteen up at the nearby river before setting off on his walk. He met with his watery reflection quite suddenly. As he stared down into the depths of the flowing water, he found his own memory floating back to his suicide attempt.

* * *

**_Memory: 3__rd__ person point of view..._**

Naruto gasped, the pain in his chest ever growing. Kami, drowning was painful. He tried moving his arms to get to the surface, but the rushing water dragged him further beneath the surface. If he didn't do something, he truly was going to die.

Pain exploded through his body as he felt his elbow shatter against a rock. He screamed silently, bubbles floating up to the rampant surface. His tears were washed away by the river's flow. He'd always heard that before one dies, they see their past flash before their eyes. Well, that was happening to him right now. He saw his life flashing before his eyes and smiled at the irony.

_In a car underwater with time to kill _

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is that I would still die for you_

Naruto gasped as his head hit another rock. His feet slid on the slimy surface of the rock beneath him as he attempted to get his footing. He popped his head up above the surface just long enough to get one lungful of air before he was dragged beneath the surface again. A piece of his orange pants caught on a twiggy log below the tide. He was trapped underneath a deluge of rushing water

'Kuso.' he thought. 'I don't...thu-thump...want...thu-thump...to die.'

He could hear his heartbeat gradually slowing down until it felt like he was trapped inside a roaring monster and the river was its belly.

**_End memory: 3__rd__ person point of view..._**

* * *

'_Smell the roses, throw them down_

_Just whisper, don't make a sound_

_Don't want the world to know the truth_

_You've been broken and abused...by you'_

"I didn't want to die...Not really," he told himself. "But then why?"

Depression was no longer a regular occurrence for him, but it still happened on certain occasions. Like, for example, when he caught himself staring at the Uchiha. Sasuke's face seemed to loom out at him like the phantom image one commonly gets after looking directly at the sun.

And right now, the memories seemed to be dragging him down further underwater. That was how he felt most of the time. Like he was holding his breath underwater for as long as he possibly could only to reach the surface and discover that his world had been erased. His heart ached for Sasuke, but he found himself more preoccupied with Itachi. It was almost as if...almost as if...

He couldn't say it out loud. Could not admit to himself for a mere second that the possibility existed of liking Itachi. Like the storm clouds governing the sky, the thought weighed heavily on his mind.

'_Its always like this...I never know what to do. I thought I could beat this depression, but it's an uphill battle without a weapon and I'm fighting death itself. Sometimes I wish I could...just...'_

"Give in..." he told his reflection.

Watery blue eyes stared back up at him, two indistinct puddles of confusion and misdirected anger. A wave of rage crashed over him; he brought his hand down swiftly over the water and splashed away his reflection. It's wavering gaze left him with a hollow pit in his stomach. Bile rose in his throat but he swallowed the bitter liquid without grimacing.

"Time to go." he told himself, already knowing what he was going to do.

He slid a kunai into his pocket carefully, though he wasn't really sure why he bothered. He was going to cut himself anyway. Had to, to free the emotions he'd held for so long in captivity. Eager to bleed, he took off at a light jog through the trees. Soon dense leafy foliage enveloped him on all four sides, encasing him in a literal forest of green. He slowed to a gentle walk to ease his sore muscles.

'_They burn like heck.' _he thought, reverting back to his old manner of speech.

Blue eyes closed as his sharp hearing zeroed in on the sound of bubbling water.

"A mile due east."

A small smile crossed his face as he watched a pair of chipmunks chatter away in a tree.

'_They're so carefree and innocent. Nothing at all like me...tainted...useless...worthless.'_

He knew he was digging his own grave but couldn't make himself stop. The depression was uncontrollable. He felt its evil black hand rising to grip him tightly. To cut him off from the ones he now considered his family. _'Kisame, Itachi...I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

Swiftly he drew the blade from his pocket and set it against the edge of his wrist. The metal gleamed in the dead calm gaze of two sapphire eyes. Without thinking he drew the blade across his wrist again and again, slicing deeply into the flesh. For a moment he was horrified as he saw the vein in his arm pulsing below a gaping cut. And then, he reached out and cut again, severing the vein. Blood poured out onto the ground, dripping all over his clothes, running down his arm and fingers, staining the ground red.

"Don't heal me, Kyuubi," he whispered as he fell, faint from blood loss, to the ground. "I'm not needed in this world anymore." The world faded to black around Naruto before he shut his eyes to block out the sound of approaching footsteps.

'_And Amy says_

_I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face_

_With her arms stretched open soaking in the love_

_In a world she found so hard she finds so beautiful_

_There's a hope in you deep inside for me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Earlier...**

"So, Itachi. Tell me why it is again that you like that little brat."

"I would suggest you stop referring to him as a "brat". You hurt his feelings."

Kisame gave a wicked sharp laugh and grinned toothily.

"And since when did the infamous Uchiha Itachi care about the feelings of another boy? You don't even care for your brother."

"Am I not free to do what I want?" Itachi replied haughtily.

"See. You're so defensive." Kisame teased.

"Shut up, Kisame."

"Hey...Itachi."

"What is it, now, Kisame?"

"I smell blood. Naruto's blood."

"Let's go."

Kisame stood with Itachi and quickly doused the fire with a small water jutsu before running in sync towards Naruto. They ran through the forest where the odor of oncoming rain encroached upon the scene. When they reached him, they both were a little winded and it had begun to rain.

'_Oh...shit.' _Itachi thought as he saw Naruto's soaked unconscious body on the ground, blood still pouring out from the gashes on his arms.

He gathered Naruto in his arms and teleported back to the cave where he immediately set about boiling water in a small collapsible pot. In the mean time, Kisame used several healing jutsu that he had come across while traveling in the Land of Waves on Naruto. Most of the cuts healed but some of the larger ones remained open and bloody.

"I've done what I can, Itachi. The kid just won't stop bleeding." Kisame spoke to the man by the fire.

Itachi knelt beside the unconscious Naruto and used a cloth sterilized by the water to clean the blood from Naruto's left arm. Then he removed some bandages that had been soaking in the hot water, wrung them out, and began applying them to the genin's wrist. When he was finished, the arm was swathed in bandage from wrist to elbow.

He wiped the sweat off of his face with one sleeve and sat back to ease his cramping back.

'_What could have possessed you to do this, Naruto? I thought you were happier here. Apparently I was...wrong.'_

Sighing in relief, he turned to Kisame with a frown that marred his otherwise perfect features.

His pale alabaster skin took on a reddish glow as he moved Naruto closer to the fire to keep him warm. The genin's skin was cool and clammy while his face had imbued a rather unhealthy sheen. Perspiration dripped down his cheeks to mix with the rainwater. Itachi tenderly swept aside the damp bands that covered Naruto's eyes and dried his face with a spare piece of cloth.

'_The colors of her mind_

_Bleed into each other_

_And as the morning melts the night_

_And the stars enchant another'_

Something stirred painfully within Itachi, but he didn't know what. Something about the genin's vulnerability at this moment made him want to curl up beside him and protect him from the fragile world he'd built around himself. He wanted to open Naruto's eyes and make him see that he was special and that he meant something to someone.

Outside, thunder echoed in the distance. Rain swept over the tiny cave, leaving the air damp and slightly stale. Naruto groaned feverishly. His forehead was hot to the touch and slightly damp with sweat. Itachi closed his eyes as he recalled the music his district would often play before the coming storm.

Memories overcame in a rushing tidal wave. Memories that he could not ignore. He remembered training as a child while the looming figure of his father pushed him to do just one more sit-up or one more push-up. He remembered sharpening his own kunai in the dead of night until Madara Uchiha found no flaws in the metal. He remembered throwing the blades until his fingers bled.

"Keep going," his father would say impassively even as Itachi passed out on the wet muddy ground.

"Keep going." Itachi echoed and his shivered as a light chill overcame him.

"Did you say something, Itachi-sama," Kisame asked worriedly, for he recognized the glazed over look in his partner's eyes.

"I'm fine," said Itachi shortly. "Just fine."

Itachi's mind led him further and further into a medley of unpleasant memories. He shivered as an invisible hand crept across his skin, choking him into silence while the other hand explored fields of pale flesh.

'_While her eyes are still held shut_

_She can hear you breathing softly_

_Your words echo in her mind_

_And your words are clear_

_And she knows that you are here_

_You are here.'_

Just then, Naruto rolled so that his head was on Itachi's lap and brought him out of his reverie. Disturbed slightly by this loss of control, the missing-nin's eyes grew dark and serious. Two unreadable charcoal orbs gazed absently at the sleeping genin.

"Hey, Itachi. What're we going to tell Naruto when he comes to, eh? We can't let him think he's going to get away with hurting himself here."

"I know." Naruto's soft voice rang out through the still quiet. "I wasn't thinking when I did this." he lifted his arm for emphasis. "I'm sorry. Achoo!"

Kisame ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Great. Just what I need. A snot-nosed little kid walking around with a cold spreading germies everywhere. Ew." he said teasingly.

His tease brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Germies? How old are you, Kisame, four?"

"Mm...Nope, last time I checked I was twenty-seven. Uh huh." he replied while nodding his head.

Naruto yawned and sat up, hissing as the wounds on his wrist burned and stung.

"Ouch. That really hurts. How deep do they go?"

"What? Are you setting a goal now?" Itachi asked coldly.

Naruto flinched at each bitter word that came from Itachi's mouth. Guilt was already starting to seep through him like the rainwater seeped through his jacket.

"Itachi." Kisame warned.

"Kisame." Itachi's words were barbed and sharp. He obviously was not in the mood to deal with anyone's crapola.

"Go cool off. Now."

Without speaking, Itachi got up with a flurry of his red and black cloak he was gone, leaving one stunned genin and one concerned partner behind.

"He's a little...upset over what you did. And so am I." Kisame explained.

Naruto's blue eyes held confusion and candid fear. He watched the fish-man with one eye while fiddling with his fingers. Absently he reached out to adjust a log in the fire. The two sat in comfortable silence as the rain outside increased, filling the space with pleasant white noise.

"Why is he so upset?" Naruto asked.

'_Why is he so upset? I mean...I know what I did although the reasons aren't clear to me yet. But...does he...have feelings for me? Could that be why his was so furious outright?'_

Kisame gave him a look that read, "Are you serious?" but when he spoke his answer was completely rational.

"He likes you, Naruto. You are like family to us now and no one wants to see you get hurt. And that means hurting yourself." his black eyes flicked to the bandaged arm and back to the genin's face.

'_Only family to Kisame, but I suspect I may mean more to Itachi.'_

"I'm going to go find him." Naruto decided as he stood, stretching the cramps out of his body carefully.

His clothes were still wet and he looked more forlorn than ever in a soaking black muscle shirt and tattered orange pants. One could easily see his ribcage outlined by the clingy fabric. He swiped at a lock of yellow hair that had fallen forward in front of his face.

"You're so thin." Kisame said as he marveled at the sight.

"It's the nine-tails." Naruto explained. "My metabolism is so high because of the fox demon's chakra that I don't get nutrition from everything I eat. Therefore, it's difficult for me to gain weight. Not to mention that I couldn't afford more than ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Occasionally Kakashi-sensei would bring me fruit or vegetables, but..." his eyes grew misty and strangely distant. "...That's all in the past now."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Anxiety coursed through his veins, numbing them and slight paranoia set it. He bit his lip nervously. Unsure, he focused on Kisame for words of wisdom.

"Go find him, then. He'll be under the bridge by the river. That's where he goes when he gets like that."

Naruto nodded and abandoned the warm, snug cave for the bitter rain outside. Icy water pelted him with a rampant fury. Almost as though it had a life force of its own. The storm attacked him with a vicious wind that tore through his clothes angrily. It felt as though the giant monstrosity in the sky was eating him.

He ran the entire way to the river, eager to see Itachi and maybe, just maybe, confess how he felt inside. Guilt about forgetting Sasuke gnawed at his heart, leaving it swollen and inflamed with pain. Sasuke...well, surprisingly, he found Sasuke in almost every part of Itachi. From the way the man would occasionally mess with is hair to the warm interior hidden by an icy mask.

When he got to the bridge his heart was yammering in his chest that heaved from the three-mile run. He approached the area with trepidation before leaning under the tall bow-shaped bridge and ducking out of the rain. Itachi was there just like Kisame had said he would be. The man had a stick and was absently letting it drift in the water a few moments before catching it again. He didn't acknowledge Naruto's presence at first. But then...

'_I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face_

_With her arms stretched open soaking in the love_

_In a world she finds so hard she finds so beautiful_

_There's a hope in her deep inside from you.'_

"Why are you here?" his voice was soft and could barley be heard above the rain.

"I came because...I was worried." Naruto finished after a moment. "I upset you," he confessed. ", and for that I apologize. I know...what to do now."

"Which is?" Itachi prompted after a silent pause.

"Talk to you." Naruto said resiliently.

The strength and honesty in his voice made Itachi turn to face him.

"I have something to say." they spoke in unison.

Naruto felt heat creep over his face. Butterflies beat their fragile wings against the confines of the older man's stomach.

The genin swallowed apprehensively. "You go first."

Itachi gave a faint nod. Naruto felt the pulse in his jaw rise as Itachi drew closer and closer until their faces were bare inches apart.

"This...This is how I feel...Naruto."

And as he said that, a hand came up to cup one scarred tan cheek. He leaned forward, lurid red eyes gazing affectionately into blue, and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Itachi shut his eyes and kissed him with all the emotions he could muster. There was no tongue, no battle of dominance; just a simple kissed that ended in the breathing of two people.

Itachi felt his very heartbeat stolen away as though it had been forcefully yanked from him. Disbelief raced through his nerves, numbing them with dizziness and paralytic shock. He couldn't fathom how the kiss had happened; could only remember instead the light shining in on the darkness of his blood-spattered soul.

Naruto was gazing at him speechlessly and Itachi felt shame overcome him. It dragged him down into a spiraling abyss of shame, confusion and, for the first time in a long time fear. He had to get away. He did not want to hear what Naruto had to say. Was sure more than anything that Naruto would hate him now.

'_What was I thinking? What was I thinking? I kissed him. KISSED him. I do not think I can...handle his reaction. I have to leave. That's it. I must leave until I can...sort through all of this.'_

The Akatsuki-cloaked man teleported away without a trace before Naruto could open his mouth to speak. But he had left a trace of himself behind. On the dirt where he'd stood was a solitary spot of dampness. Itachi had left a single teardrop in his place. And Naruto was left to wonder amongst his hazily confused brain two questions. Did the Uchiha really like him? Or was he just some cruel experiment?

'_I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face_

_With her arms stretched open soaking in the love_

_In a world she finds so hard she finds so beautiful_

_There's a hope in her deep inside from you.'_

**Aw...A weeny bit of fluff at the end. How cute!! I worked hard to get this chapter posted up so soon so reviews are greatly appreciated. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I tried to fix them all but I might have missed a few. Thank you for reading and cookies to anyone who reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Hi there. This is chapter seven of Underwater. I honestly didn't think that this story would make it so long. I just thought it was a momentous yet rare inspiration that would die pitifully like The Open Door did. (Smiles). I have proved myself wrong. I tend to do that a lot. Anyways, a super-big "THANK YOU." goes out to all who have been supporting my fanfiction through reading and reviewing. I couldn't do it without you guys. It was initially like that, but I forgot to change it in the chapter. And now, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: What?! My own anime? You've gotta be joking. How could I own Naruto? If I did, I'd be a lot richer than I am now. Oh, and the poem is called "The Guilt" and it was written by me. So do not take!! At least not without my permission.**

**Warnings: hardcore lemon...(gulp...) I recommend listening to Poison by Groove Coverage while reading this chapter. I was just too lazy to re-type the lyrics.**

**Chapter 7. Poisonous Love**

Sasuke walked along the bridge with his hands in the pockets of his beige shorts. Rain plastered raven locks to his forehead. That was how his heart felt, as if it had been locked with Naruto's disappearance and the key had been taken away with him. Briefly he looked up at the sky, ignoring the curtain of needles that jabbed at his eyes. He wondered somewhere inside of him if it was raining wherever Naruto happened to be.

Sadness twisted at his soul and grief had made him bitter. Even Kakashi-sensei had had a difficult time getting the Uchiha to come out of his room for more than an hour. And yet here he was, alone and walking in the rain instead of being with his sunshine. HIS Naruto. For Naruto was no one else's. Only his.

He hated to think of the not-so-happy-go-lucky-anymore genin as an item. A belonging. They were irrevocably linked at heart and nothing could take that away.

So then why was he fretting? Why was he pacing out in the pouring rain where he could catch a cold in a matter of minutes? Because. He. Didn't. Care. Not at all. In fact, he welcomed the infection with open arms. Naruto had quickly melted the ice around his frozen heart and wormed his way inside. Now it was hard to breathe without the genin around.

Naruto had his moments of depression. That was true enough. But he had never felt this way about any other genin, male or female. And he was too ashamed to admit it, but he was afraid to ask Kakashi-sensei for advice. After all, the Ichi Ichi Paradise-reading teacher was simply too...Well...It would be too embarrassing to ask him for help for obvious reasons.

Why wasn't he searching for Naruto? That's what he wanted to know. Why wasn't he slipping on wet tree boughs as he searched for his love around Konoha? Because Tsunade herself had gone through Naruto's room, noticed the missing articles, and said that Naruto had left completely of his own free will.

That fact had been hurled at him like a ball of thorns. They had scratched and dug at his heart until it wept with blood. His heart, now cut up by rows of razor-sharp prickles, bled with grief, anguish, and torment. Why? Why had Naruto left him?

'_**You run away from me**_

_**And I try not to scream**_

_**My hand slips from reality**_

_**And I fade into a dream'**_

Nothing made sense to him. It was illogical. His mind whirled and buzzed with a thousand different excuses, but not of them even felt plausible. Unless...Unless Naruto left because he found himself to be unworthy of Sasuke in his eyes. Yeah...That was something he could actually see Naruto doing.

"I have to tell...No...I can't. Naruto made me promise that our relationship was a secret. I gave him my word. I can't go back on it. But...where would he leave? Where would he go off to? I have to look for him!!"

"And that is the one thing that Lady Tsunade told you precisely NOT to do. She knew about Naruto's depression. She knew long before any of us did, though how is beyond me. Jiraiya is probably involved. You are to stay here." Kakashi said as he appeared atop the bridge railing.

"The last thing we need is two genin missing, Sasuke." he jumped down from the railing and sheltered the Uchiha with an old green umbrella.

"Shuriken...on an umbrella?" Sasuke questioned as he saw the familiar objects printed on the fabric of his shelter.

"Isn't it cute?"

"If you want a cute umbrella...I guess." Sasuke replied, a small smile slipping to his face in place of the cold mask he usually wore.

He immediately felt guilty for feeling even the slightest bit of happiness without Naruto around to share it and stopped. The sensei noticed his student's somber expression and his own face grew serious.

"You two...you were with him, weren't you."

Sasuke found himself unable to lie.

"Yeah. We are...were."

"That's a big step you took. Come on. Let's get out of the rain."

Sasuke shrugged. A valence of rain hung about them, clouding out their view from the rare passerby. They walked to Kakashi's home, where the genin took off his muddy blue sandals by the doorway before drying off with a towel provided by his sensei.

"I'll make tea and we can talk." he said.

Sasuke gave a slight nod, cueing several beads of water to stream down his hair. He wiped the water from his eyes and gazed off into space, lost in thought, wondering and wondering where Naruto could be.

* * *

A blonde genin watched the river flow before him with impassive eyes. In his hands he fastidiously shredded a leaf into tiny bits. Questions popped up in his mind like pustules on a person with smallpox. They were ugly, nightmarish questions that left him shaken to the core.

"Why?" his voice cracked. "Why?"

His eyes were like pieces of shattered glass, revealing the map of a broken person through the razor sharp shards. A single tear traced a path down his cheeks. Depression overcame him and the floodgates opened. He wasn't aware of Kisame's presence until the older man pulled him into his lap and let him cry softly into the folds of his Akatsuki cloak.

"There, there." Kisame said roughly as he wasn't particularly used to comforting people.

The sight, all and all, was rather pathetic; two wet people clinging miserably to each other. Finally Naruto ran out of tears. He wiped his eyes, which were red and puffy, and stared up at the fish-man.

"What did he do?" the elder asked gently, allowing Naruto to ease away slightly but still share some of the warmth of their contact.

"He...kissed me." Naruto's cracking voice made it sound like it was the most complicated thing in the world, although considering it involved Itachi, it probably was.

'_**I try my best to stay alive**_

_**And function without you here**_

_**But I have no reason to strive**_

_**Isolation drives my fear.'**_

'_I don't want to say he wasn't thinking because that will only hurt Naruto's feelings even more. But...what was he thinking. Does he really feel that way...about Naruto?'_

"He was thinking with his heart, Naruto. He loves you."

"I was with...Sasuke...but...that's why I ran away."

"Was he abusive?" Kisame asked sharply.

He was ready to hurt anybody who dared to harm Naruto. In the short duration they had been together, Naruto had become like a child to him. Almost...Kisame sometimes thought...Almost like a little brother.

"No. He was nice to me. He helped me with my depression. But...I felt bad because..." he swallowed hard to get the last part out. "Because I started cutting myself to make me feel better. I hid it from him, but the guilt...it like...ate away at my soul, you know? And I didn't want to feel like that, so I ran away. But I guess...I guess I don't really miss him at all. It's sort of weird."

"Did you like it when Itachi—"

"Yeah...Actually. It felt...even better than with Sasuke." he replied, realizing the fact as he spoke.

"Then what do you think you should do?"

"I would hunt him down again, but...he left...I think because he feared my reaction. Maybe he thought I would reject him."

"He won't stay away forever. Come on. Let's go get dry. Parts of me are soggy that I didn't even know could get soggy."

Kisame laid a gentle hand on Naruto's left wrist and they teleported back to the cave. It was dark and the wind moaned through the cave like a shrieking beast. While Kisame got the fire going again, Naruto set about with housekeeping. He piled his extra clothes on a high shelf carved from the very rock itself. He swept excess dirt from the cave with a wind jutsu and hastily folded clothes that had been hung to dry inside the cave.

All the while he kept thinking about the _kiss. _The _kiss. _That was how he referred to the brief fleeting joy that had lifted him up on paper wings. It made his blood warm and brought a smile to his face just thinking about it.

'_He doesn't care that I'm damaged. I mean...he cares...but he accepts it. And he made me feel so perfect in that one instant. Sasuke put a band-aid on my heart, but Itachi...he...erased the pain. For that moment when his lips met mine, I felt no pain.'_

Naruto absently touched a hand to his lips, earning a smile from the blue-skinned shark-man. He could plainly tell that the genin was reminiscing even from his position by the fire.

'_Its like Itachi helped him heal somehow. Where is the little prat, anyway? He should be here by now. The sun is going down.'_

And sure enough it was. The sky had parted to reveal a strip of blue sky washed with warm pink, orange, and reddish hues. It stole Kisame's breath away as the last dying fingers of sunshine caressed the world before sinking down behind the tree line. A low echo of thunder boomed overhead, but the storm had passed.

Naruto's heart was light as he sat with Kisame by the fire. The heat rinsed over his skin, making him feel clean and warm and for the first time in a long time, satisfied. He felt happy and mellow. His eyes gazed half-lidded at the cave entrance as the curtain of night fell over the forest.

Just then Itachi came in, soaking wet and chilled to the bone. His skin looked paler than ever as moonlight washed over it. Naruto thought the man could pass as a ghost. Heat flushed through him as he watched the older man approach the fire and sit down with a sigh. He looked tired, but more than that, he looked like he was lost.

'_**So lost without your guiding hand**_

_**The guilt-ridden look in my eyes**_

_**I faltered under your demand**_

_**The confidant in me killed by lies.'**_

"Itachi." he murmured just loud enough for the missing-nin to hear him.

With his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest, he sidled over to Itachi and sat down in his lap, eliciting a small gasp from the other man. He lowered his eyelashes demurely and stared at the man. He gave a coy smile before mustering up all the courage he could and kissing the elder on the lips.

"You never gave me a chance to show how I feel." he said, pulling away with a heated blush.

'_My heart...it's pounding in my chest. And I can hardly breathe. Is he going to be angry? He shouldn't be.' _Naruto thought as he gazed into twin fiery cinnamon eyes.

"Why is your Sharingan active?" he whispered somewhat fearfully.

"So I can memorize every part of you." Itachi replied, kissing him again.

A soft tongue darted out to catch Naruto by surprise. Naruto groaned as he deepened the kiss, not caring that his lips would be swollen or bruised afterward.

"Oh for the love of Kami, Itachi, go elsewhere with your make-out session."

The man smirked beneath Naruto's lips and, dragging him by one hand, led him further back into the cave.

"It-Itachi..." Naruto bit out as the man slowly reached his hands into his pants and touched his member.

"I do...I don't think I'm..." he gasped as Itachi slid a finger over the head of his southern appendage.

"Ready for this."

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful." Itachi said as he unbuttoned the waist of Naruto's pants and pulled them down, eliciting a surprised gasp from Naruto.

"Then do it." Naruto replied while giving in to the ocean of sensations flooding through him.

They kissed again and again, pressing their lips together in a feverish battle of tongues and wills. Itachi actually surrendered under the pressure of the kiss and ran his tongue against Naruto's teeth, begging for permission to enter. The genin opened his mouth allowing the man to explore the cavern with his own tongue.

They parted to breathe before diving back together again. Itachi leaned down until Naruto was touching the floor before taking off the other male's shirt and tossing it into a corner.

"If we're going to do this right, then this," he plucked at the older man's shirt ", needs to change."

And with that he unbuttoned the Akatsuki cloak and spread it out on the ground beneath them.

Itachi bent down to kiss the side of Naruto's neck. He sucked along the edge until he found a pulse and bit down slightly. A trail of blood made its way down his flesh but the man licked it up, shivering at the delicious metallic taste.

He kissed Naruto on the lips, giving the boy a sample of his own blood. His eyes were two blue pools of lust and ultimate desire, but they had not yet lost their innocence. Just then they changed. A glimmer of red shot through them quickly and then it was gone.

Suddenly Itachi found himself beneath Naruto as the genin swiftly undid his pants and used one foot to push them down to his ankles.

"You're mine." he hissed, a bit of the Kyuubi's voice snaking its way through his own.

'_**I'm still hurting from this today**_

_**Repaired my heart with tape and glue**_

_**Cut the infected part away**_

_**My heart isn't whole and I'm missing you.'**_

He bit down hard on Itachi's neck and laved the side until it was coated. Then he moved down lower and lower, trailing heat in his wake with his tongue. He ran the appendage against the other man's nipple. Itachi arched towards him, creating delicious friction between their sensitive areas.

"Na...Naruto." he moaned uncharacteristically.

He was losing himself in the sensation. Falling off the brink of some indefinable abyss of pleasure. He shivered at the heat that pooled down by his already-hard member. His mouth opened in a silent sigh as Naruto's hand slid down to attend to his needs.

With painfully unhurried movements, he ran his hand down along the member and back up again. Itachi drew in his breath as pleasure raced through every nerve of his body in spine-tingling jolts.

"Kami...Naruto. You're sure...good...for someone who's never...done the nasty before."

"Done the nasty?" Naruto smiled wickedly while brushing a lock of hair away from his face. "I'll show you nasty."

He lowered himself until his mouth hovered just above Itachi's erection and blew on it with heated breath. His cock twitched, earning a smirk from the younger man. Then he licked the edge of it before letting the edges of his mouth just barely touch the skin. Naruto's mouth sank down onto the member and began sucking lightly, gradually applying more and more pressure.

Itachi wanted to scream. He'd never felt like screaming out more in his entire life. Liquid fire rushed through his veins while Naruto did something wonderful with his tongue that made him fist his hands in tangles of wild blonde hair.

"Na—Naruto. That feels...so go— " the older man's breath hitched in his chest as Naruto suddenly deep-throated him.

Naruto relinquished Itachi's member and crawled back up to his chest where he sucked on a nipple before taking it between his teeth. Itachi couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped Naruto over and pressed his body flush against the other male, rubbing their erections together frantically.

Now it was Naruto's turn to gasp as Itachi reached down with a tender hand and traced a finger along the tip of his member. Heat pooled around them in a luxurious coat. They were both sweaty and panting, but they were far from finished.

Itachi bit down on Naruto's nipple, earning a gasp as he nibbled at the tender flesh. He went lower until he was near the nether regions before dipping his head down and taking Naruto into his mouth. The boy let out a moan that made the missing-nin shiver in anticipation.

He was about to take Naruto from behind when he saw a red spark flash through Naruto's eyes once more. That was just before he found himself being pinned to the ground by a crimson-eyed angel.

"I'm on top.'" he growled.

The nine-tails chakra was coursing through his body, causing his fangs to become elongated and needle-sharp. He bit down into Itachi's neck, unwilling to let his...lover...escape from him. Itachi whimpered shortly at the hot myriad of pain that deluged him.

'_Oh kami...this feels so good. I guess the nine-tails has experience or something because...'_

His train of thought was stopped dead in its tracks as he felt something hard and wet press between his cheeks.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked.

He wasn't sure why he was asking. He wasn't even sure why he was on top. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there in the first place. It was like some primal instinct had taken over his mind.

"Why are you on top?" Itachi growled playfully from his position on his hands and knees.

"Because." he said, rocking his hips against Itachi and causing the elder to moan. "If you do it...that's like...rape. And besides, I never agreed to being uke."

"Fine." Itachi ground out, trying to lose himself in the sensations once more.

"Suck." Naruto said, placing his long delicate fingers before Itachi's mouth.

His penis was pressed flush against Itachi's backside, rubbing back and forth to produce more friction to make it enjoyable for the man.

'_It's like the fox is guiding me or something. Who thought it could be such a pervert?' _Naruto wondered as Itachi brought the other male's hand to his mouth and sucked on the fingers until they glistened with saliva.

A rippling pleasure spread across him as Naruto inserted a finger and moved it around.

"Kami...you're tight." he murmured as he lay slumped over Itachi's figure.

With another hand he reached down and took Itachi's hard member into his hand. He flicked a digit across the slit, receiving an earnest groan in response. Their bodies were both sheathed in sweat and hair was plastered to their foreheads, cheeks, and skin. Naruto's ice-blue eyes shone with love, light, and danced with an inner fire ignited by passion.

"Fuck me...already."

'_**Shadows of stone capture my soul**_

_**I walk home lonely in the rain**_

_**The sun would only come out if**_

_**I could see your smile again'**_

"My, my, what language." Naruto teased, flicking another finger across the slit of Itachi's penis; prelube dotted the tip and he licked it off as Itachi lay down on his back to give Naruto better access.

They kissed again without hesitation. As their mouths came together, Naruto rushed forward and then suddenly he was inside Itachi. The elder man grunted softly at the sudden intrusion, but waves of pleasure quickly overcame him. Naruto went in as deep as he could before pulling out and slowly entering him again.

He repeated the action, picking up speed incrementally. Itachi groaned, rocking his body in rhythm with the younger male's steady thrusts.

"You feel...so good." Naruto panted as he suddenly came inside Itachi.

The raven-haired man felt the explosion of heat and ejaculated himself, spilling white liquid over his skin. Naruto's limp member left Itachi after one final thrust and they collapsed, sweaty and panting, on top of each other.

"Did the Kyuubi-no-kitsune teach you that?" Itachi asked, somewhat hesitant.

A soreness was starting to spread around his posterior though he wouldn't readily admit that Naruto was almost as big as he was. He found it pleasurable but found with dismay that his member was already starting to harden again.

'_Think of cold water, think of cold water, think of cold water.' _he thought.

Naruto eyed him with blatant exhaustion.

"No more." he breathed before burying himself in the warmth that was Itachi.

Itachi wrapped the edges of the cloak around them even as sleep threatened to drag him to the floor. Once that was done, they cuddled together, sharing each others body heat as they slipped easily into a heavy slumber.

**O..M..G...(has a gushing nosebleed). This chapter...Oh, my filthy mind. My filthy, filthy mind. Someone beat me to death with a dish towel now. (falls to the floor) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. P.S. PLEASE don't ask how I could write something like this. The answer will never be known.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Well, I didn't quite get the response I was looking for...I was looking for a few more reviews than normal, but I got less than ever before, I think. Was it that bad? I'll try to make this chapter better, I promise. Oh, and Tobi is actually Obito in this story. Not Madara. –Bottlecaps. **

**P.S. ItaNaru in this chapter. Not NaruIta. I'm going to switch it up every now and then. "Hello" by Evanescence. (It must be fairly obvious by now that Evanescence is my favorite band. Amy Lee has the most beautiful voice out of all female lead singers out there.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura...well...Sakura would be from some other unknown village and the entire anime would consist of hot yaoi scenes.**

**Warnings: sexual content**

**Chapter 8, Part 1. Sunshine**

The sun shone brightly down upon the traveling trio with all its might. Naruto found himself immensely enjoying the warmth of the yellow rays after nearly seven months of stormy weather. It was approaching the end of summer and he felt better than ever as he plodded along beside his lover.

Itachi watched his love with the smallest of smiles gracing his elegant features. Kisame was grumbling on about strange Uchihas and their customs, neither of which ignited fury it Itachi. He accepted the talk all good-naturedly.

"I mean...come on. You couldn't have done the nasty anywhere else? I had to hear your noises echoing throughout the whole cave. I'm probably traumatized now." Kisame said as they came to a fork in the path they were taking.

"Which way, Itachi?"

"Left." Itachi replied absently; he was still busy watching his young lover's expression change from delight to wonder as they entered a darker part of the woods.

The air was cool and moist and smelt faintly of dry leaves. Naruto breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the surrounding forest.

"You look happy." Itachi complimented.

His coal eyes caught on the way Naruto's hair seemed to shine like a golden halo in the sunlight. When the genin turned his breath was stolen from him at the sight of two pure blue eyes filled with unadulterated happiness.

"That's because I am, koi."

"Oh kami. If you're going to start talking all gushy-like than I'm outta here. I will happily meet you at our destination." and with those words said, Kisame teleported away silently.

"Well...now that we're alone..." Itachi chuckled darkly.

Naruto swallowed nervously, stepping back until he met the rough bark of a tree.

"Meep."

"So cute." Itachi said, kissing the older genin on the nose and causing him to blush.

"Hey! I am not cute! Cute is for girls. Are you calling me a girl?"

"Maybe I am." Itachi said teasingly, but his mouth was so close to Naruto's that all he could focus on was the heat coming off of the other male. "What are you going to do about it?"

The older male slipped his hand down to the crotch of Naruto's pants and began rubbing it back and forth. The blonde tilted his head back, mouth slightly open as hasty breaths escaped from between his lips. He was full out enjoying the sensation of having his member massaged.

"Ita...chi.." he moaned, melting into his lover's arms like a puddle of warm chocolate. Sweet, fragrant, delicious surrender.

He leaned into Itachi who lowered him to the floor, stealing his breath away with several deep tongue-filled kisses. The man wasted no time unclothing his lover so that Naruto's body was more easily accessible to him.

Naruto tangled his fingers in a mess of silky raven locks and moaned deeply as Itachi slid warm lips over his hard-on.

The teen gasped suddenly as Itachi began to hum, sending vibrations up through his cock. The sensation was that of being splashed with a bucket of cold water. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he thrust his hips forward, causing Itachi to take him deep into his mouth.

"Kami...that feels good."

Itachi released Naruto's member with a kiss and slowly crawled over his body. He let his eyes roam down to the tangle of dark blond hair down by his cock and back up to his lover's pleading expression. Naruto's face was slightly flushed and there was a glazed-over look in those twin sapphire pools.

He pulled the blonde close, grinding into him and smirking at the reaction earned. Then he flipped Naruto over and pressed his member between his cheeks teasingly. He bent over and leaned against the genin's lithe, tan body; he nibbled on his earlobe before moving on to the collarbone.

Itachi left several dark hickeys where they would be hidden under clothes. When he was satisfied with the marks, he reached a hand down and began to stroke Naruto's straining erection.

"Mm...mm. Uhn." he whimpered in response, breath catching in his throat.

"I love the way you moan for me." Itachi whispered heatedly into Naruto's left ear. "Are you ready for this?"

Itachi sensed Naruto's hesitation and his ministrations came to a halt.

"I..."

"Do it." said Naruto as he turned to look at his lover. "I want this," he touched Itachi's member with one hand. ",inside me."

A smirk crossed Itachi's face.

"So be it. I'll be gentle."

Itachi spat on his fingers before inserting one ever so slowly into Naruto's puckered opening. Naruto hissed and the missing-nin froze.

"Don't worry. You didn't hurt me." he said, answering his lover's unspoken question. "It's alright. You can..." Naruto bit off, embarrassed by vocalizing his wants.

"No. I won't do this right now. You aren't... It's too soon for me to make love to you." A breeze swept over them both, a few raven locks tumbling loose to carress Itachi's face.

Naruto shivered as the words, spoken so smoothly, glided through him. Itachi's tone was sure, gentle yet assertive with a confidence that left no room for negotiation.

"I love you so much Naruto. And I respect you deeply, which is why I am stopping here. I want us to take things slowly. I want to wait for that perfect moment. Do you understand?"

Naruto was silent as he contemplated the older man's words. Being around Itachi, being with Itachi...It just felt so right. With Sasuke, well. He found things to be precariously awkward and unsure. Hesitant to trust, he'd turned to self-harm as a way to cope. But this...This was paradise. He could speak without fear. He found his spirit floating on butterfly wings. And his soul, his tarnished, jaded, threadbare soul began to re-knit itself stronger than ever.

For the first time in a long time, he felt untroubled. He felt light as a feather, even though the weight of the seemingly entire world had once threatened to crush him in the past. Now he had Itachi. Now he knew how it felt to be truly alive.

"I do." Naruto stated clearly, a rare true smile gracing his lips. "And that means more to me than anything."

"Then that makes me happy as well." Itachi kissed the tip of Naruto's member before kissing him lightly on his flushed, sweaty cheeks.

He looked like an angel with his mussed blond hair, passionate blue eyes, and pink cheeks. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"You really wore me out." he said with a grin.

He walked to the river that happened to run by the area and jumped in. Itachi followed through he entered the water with more dignified grace than Naruto had. He began to wash the traces of their encounter away. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw the three hickeys on Naruto's collarbone and lower neck.

He chuckled at the sight and Naruto turned to face him, waist-deep in the tepid water, with a look of confusion.

Just then the memory of Itachi's ministrations came back to him. He reached a hand up and felt the skin just above the marks.

"What?" he said. "Oh, you didn't, did you?"

"You did...You bastard." Naruto said teasingly.

"Well...I had to make you mine somehow, so I marked you." Itachi crossed his arms with a smile of impish glee.

Naruto merely sighed and said, "Why am I not surprised?"

Itachi closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss on Naruto's temple and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Come on. Kisame is probably waiting for us."

"I _have_ been waiting." came an irritated voice from the bank of the river.

"NANI?! You saw?!" Naruto shrieked, covering up his modesty with his hands.

Itachi stepped in front of Naruto as if to help him feel more comfortable. Kisame eyed them uncomfortably, his gaze not slipping from the other man's face.

"No, brat. I just got here. You were taking such a long time that I got worried, okay." Kisame said with an air of injustice.

"We're coming. We're coming." Itachi's attempt to placate his partner were in vain.

"You already came, remember." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

"Oh Kami. I left so I could avoid this. I don't want to hear about your sex life!!" he shouted.

Somewhere off in the distance, two coal eyes morphed into a blazing three-tomoe Sharingan.

"Naruto..." the person whispered almost tearfully. "Why?"

"I'm leaving. Again." said Kisame as Naruto followed Itachi out from the water. "Itai!! Wait until I leave. I don't want to see your...your...junk."

Itachi watched him, a smirk slowly forming on those soft pink lips.

"You...You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Kisame said outraged.

"Quite so, I'm afraid. Kisame." Itachi replied.

Kisame huffed before turning and leaving. "I'll wait for you at the Inn, I suppose. I don't want to possibly interrupt anything."

Naruto face flushed scarlet at the insinuation.

"H-Hey!" he said rather suddenly.

The blue-skinned man teleported away, leaving them alone once again. Overhead, the sun smiled down on the couple lying in each other's arms on the bank of the river. Warm rays quickly dried their skin. They pulled on their clothes again. Naruto was about to zip up his trademark orange jacket when a pale hand caught his own.

"Leave it open. You look much sexier like that."

"Who says I want to walk around having sex appeal?" he started to zip it again, but the hand stopped him.

"Please."

Surprise raced through Naruto the way a child might run from an ocean wave.

"Okay." he conceded.

Naruto felt warm lips capture his own and immediately surrendered, opening his mouth so Itachi could explore the cavern. He felt the other man's tongue twirl around his own and lost his breath.

"Mmph." he pulled back, feeling hot and dizzy and excited all at once.

"I need to breathe, koi." he said.

"Let's go. And try to keep yourself from molesting me as we walk down the street."

Itachi squeezed Naruto's butt cheek as if to suggest something.

"Do you ever get tired?" Naruto asked.

Itachi took some time to answer.

"Maybe." he said after several minutes of silence.

"Kami. Are all Uchihas as horny as you?"

Naruto realized his mistake as he spoke, but was too late to catch it. Itachi's face grew serious and his eyes darkened. The genin looked down, feeling guilty that he had just spoiled the atmosphere between them. Just then, Itachi lifted Naruto's chin with a finger and made him look him directly in the eye. When the missing-nin spoke, his voice was so soft that the blonde had to strain to hear him.

"Did you ever...have sex with my brother?"

Naruto found himself unable to turn away, riveted by the pain and torture resounding through his lover's voice. Unsure of what to do, he stood there, looking at Itachi. The air surrounding them suddenly seemed stagnant to Naruto. The beauty around them melted until it was a blur of green, brown, and blue.

He rubbed the bandage on his arm absently, though it was somewhat uncomfortable because the elder man was practically lifting him off his feet.

"No." Naruto said finally.

Itachi let Naruto push his hand away. He was somewhat shocked when the genin threw his arms around him and buried his face in the Akatsuki cloak he still wore out of habit. Plus, he liked it. Uchihas must always look fashionable and he thought it looked quite sexy on him indeed, though not as sexy as what he wore _under _the cloak. It happened to be a black fishnet shirt that formed to the contours of his body and a pair of loose black pants. A silver necklace with three circles on it adorned his neck. The Akatsuki ring he normally wore was tucked away safely in one of the many pockets lining the inside of his cloak.

"I'm s-s-sorry." the genin whimpered tearfully.

"Naruto, no. I'm not...I wouldn't have been mad at you if you had. You know that. I should be the one apologizing. I'm...I'm sorry."

The words came out rough and unsure. After all, it wasn't often that he apologized to people. Sasuke might have been his brother, but they'd never truly fought over things. He had always been distant towards his brother, unwilling to let the desires and pressures of his life be passed down to him. He never showed it, but he still loved his brother.

Naruto hugged Itachi tighter, if that was even possible. The Uchiha smiled. The genin was so young, yet he was already learning about the harder part of relationships: being honest with one another.

"Apology accepted." Naruto said.

He wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes and gazed at Itachi with so much happiness that the man felt his heart swell with the emotion.

"Let's go. Kisame is probably wondering where we are. Again." Naruto laughed.

They started down the path again. Itachi occasionally pointed out a plant that could be used to cure certain ailments while Naruto made comments about how the clouds looked like ice cream or sailboats.

"Look! That one's a ramen bowl. See it? See it?" Naruto exclaimed while jousting a finger at the sky.

"Yes, I can see how it's appearance mimics that of a ramen bowl." Itachi said while fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

They came to one of the small miscellaneous villages bordering the edge of the Land of Fire and stopped at an inn near the outskirts. It was a meager village, but self-sufficient. Farmers grew crops on small plots of land. A few ninja wearing scuffed forehead protectors were loitering around the center.

Before entering the village, they both changed their appearances. Naruto, who now went by the name Naru, was a curvaceous blond with a wavy blue skirt and a collared white t-shirt. Itachi's hair was shorter but still held its natural raven color. He looked similar to his younger brother Sasuke with a pair of black shorts and a black high collared shirt. They had also changed their height so now they both looked to be around the same age.

Sure enough, Kisame was waiting for them at the last room on the highest floor. There were four floors in all and the shark-man has asked specifically for that room. Naruto and Itachi settled their stuff down while Kisame left...well...was ordered...to go and buy enough groceries for a meal.

"How much money do you have? I don't mean to pry, but we won't be able to hide our appearances forever. I can't keep this genjutsu up much longer."

As he said that, a poof of smoke filled the room. When it disappeared Naruto was left standing rather sheepishly in the middle.

"He-he. Make that any longer." he grinned.

Itachi let his appearance dissolve until he was back to his original height and clothes.

"I'll use a memory jutsu on the owner tomorrow. But I'll definitely have to make you practice your genjustu more often." Itachi said.

He sat down and removed a thin scroll from the confines of his cloak. Then he unraveled it and placed his hand in the middle. A seal grew around the hand, marring the otherwise perfect white area around it. A few seconds later, smoke filled the room.

"These are just a few basic items." Itachi said while tossing Naruto a soft green sleeping bag. "I'm sure this is a lot more comfortable then my cloak on a hard, rocky ground."

"But I like your cloak." Naruto protested.

"Yes, well, it is rather conspicuous. I should not even be wearing it, but old habits are not so easily erased."

Everything grew quiet. All that could be heard were the sounds of two people breathing and some rather...unwanted groans and screams of pleasure from the occupants below.

"Were you...sad...killing the Akatsuki with Kisame?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

A particularly lustful moan from below made him wince slightly.

"Yes, Naruto. I was. I wish to Kami that Obito had been able to make it with us."

"So Tobi was really Obito?"

"Obito Uchiha." Itachi added. "The man who gave your teacher his Sharingan eye on the night of the Kyuubi's attack."

"Really? That's where he got the eye from?" Naruto asked.

", and the first successful Sharingan implant in the world."

"Wow..." Naruto mouthed. "So, was he your friend?"

"Hai. Let us get everything settled down for the night."

"Night. What?"

Naruto was confused at first, but then he looked out the window and saw that the sun was already starting to sink below the tree line. Exhaustion assaulted him then. He yawned while Itachi set about taking out a pot and starting a fire in the pit located in the center of the room.

'_I can't believe I'm here...With Itachi and Kisame. And that I'm actually...well...Itachi's lover.'_

"Love, you're staring off into space again. Is something wrong?" Itachi said as he looked up from the pot of water he'd just hung over the fire.

"Oh, its nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."

"About?"

Itachi really didn't want to press him, but at the same time he was a little concerned. Could Naruto be triggered? Could he slowly be succumbing to the urge to hurt himself again? No, he didn't think that was it, but then again, he wasn't one hundred percent sure. The cuts on his left arm were serious. In fact, he should have been getting ready to clean them out soon.

"About how lucky I am to be with someone like you."

The older man felt a sense of peace drift over his soul. So Naruto really...really cared about him. Loved him. No one, aside from Shishui, had ever done that. And even then their relationship had been strictly platonic.

Just then Kisame came in carrying two bags of groceries. Itachi helped him cut up vegetables and meat before dumping them all into the big pot in the center of the room.

"It'll be stew tonight." Kisame said, sitting down by the fire to warm him-self. "It's actually a bit cold outside."

Naruto slid open a window and a cool breeze rushed inside along with the smells of the night. He scented chicken teriyaki and ramen on the air along with oriental beef and freshly picked mint. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with a smorgasbord of scents.

* * *

Sasuke watched the moon rise through watery black orbs. He'd run home as quickly as he could, barred the gate, and sat alone crying with the window open after seeing his boyfriend naked with none other than Itachi Uchiha. Luckily, he hadn't run into Sakura or his sensei. Neither of them would have known what to do about his current predicament.

'_Why? Why? Why, why, why?!' _

Nothing made sense to him any more. The anguish was engulfing him, swallowing him whole. He was slowly sinking down into the murky waters of depression. Nothing could save him now. Not even his former boyfriend.

How could Naruto have done something so insensitive? Seeing him there...with his own _brother..._In the nude...Apparently after having...Kami, he couldn't even say it. A fresh wave of tears overcame him. He let out a rasping, choking sob as he fingered the pill bottle in his other hand.

With one pale, slender hand he twisted the top off and gazed into the pill bottle.

"I want to crawl in this and die." he said out loud.

He tilted the bottle and about five or six pills came out. He swallowed them dry, then grimaced at the taste. The raven stood up and fumbled to the kitchen counter, where opening the cabinet revealed seven or eight bottles of assorted liquor. They were his father's from the past. He'd never gotten rid of them.

He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, undid the cap, and poured some into a shot glass retrieved from the same cabinet. More pills teetered out onto his palm. He popped seven into his mouth and downed them with the whiskey, wincing as the fiery taste burned his throat and erupted in his stomach.

Sasuke took the remaining pills, then polished off the bottle for good measure. If he was going to off himself, he damned well be sure he did it right. He eyed the rest of the whiskey with obvious distaste. The stuff was horrible, really, but wouldn't drinking it all mess with the pills more? Multiply their effect? He liked that idea.

He spent the rest of the night getting more and more wasted and popping pills from the medicine cabinet, not really paying attention to what he took. Thirty minutes later, his stomach was a train wreck of cramps and he was curled on the floor screaming in pain. It felt like his stomach was being ripped to shreds. He finally passed out after a long, long hour in a puddle of his own vomit.

**Yeah...Sasuke leads a tragic life. Poor Sasuke. He's just so emo. I hate doing this to him, but I just can't help myself. Someone always has to suffer in my stories. :( Oh well, there was some ItaNaru in here for all you fans out there. Please review. It feeds my inspiration. Take care everyone. **


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 8, part 2 of Underwater. Obviously that wasn't the last chapter otherwise I wouldn't be posting this up. I just wasn't sure how the previous chapter was going to end. That's all. Well, enough chatter from me. On to the chapter! (Points heroically at the updated chapter). Oh yeah. One more thing. The last chapter was actually so long that I had to post it up in two parts. So this is actually part two. :) **

**Disclaimer. Don't own. Won't own. Can't own. Shan't own. So there! All I own is the plot line. The song is called 'Gravity' by 'A Perfect Circle'.**

**Warnings: graphic content related to depression**

**Other notes: I changed quite a lot in the last chapter. Some of you may be wondering why Itachi refused to make love to Naruto even though Naruto had already become intimate with him before then. Why? Because Naruto is young in comparison to him. He allowed Naruto to take him in order to show his sincerity as well as to establish trust between them. Being much more mature than Naruto, he feels the need to wait until "the right moment." Moreso, he wants Naruto to comprehend the intricate workings of a romatic relationship rather than allow his own feelings to dominate his actions.**

**P.S. Anyone for a little Kakashi X Iruka? Ha-ha-ha. Maybe if you squint at it sideways, you'll find it. Best of luck.**

**Chapter 8, Part 2. Gravity**

"Sasuke...Sasuke!! Where are you Sasuke?" Sakura's loud voice pierced the early morning quiet.

The pink-haired girl had been calling for nearly two hours. Her sensei was nowhere in sight, and neither, apparently, was her crush. Just then Kakashi appeared atop a bridge post.

"Sakura. You talk too loudly. Where's Sasuke?" the jonin asked while jumping down from his post.

Sakura brushed her short hair behind one ear and bit her thumbnail cutely.

"I...I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. Usually he's the first one here, but when I got here this morning, I couldn't see him anywhere. I'm worried...We should go look for him."

An ominous feeling crept into his marrow. Something wasn't right. No...Something wasn't right at all.

"Stay here in case he comes back. I'll be back shortly. I'm going to check one place before notifying Lady Tsunade of his disappearance."

Sakura drew a hand up to her chest. She looked small and forlorn by herself on the bridge.

"Can't I come with you? I don't want to wait at the bridge because you'll forget about me."

'_If what I suspect is true, it would mean further traumatizing her. I don't want her to see Sasuke if he's in the state he's in. Still...He is her teammate. She has a right to know. But I can't put her in that situation. Can I sense Sasuke's chakra? Yes...But its faint. Too faint. At least he's here in the village.'_

"Sakura. Tell Lady Tsunade that I'll be coming with Sasuke shortly. Ask her to get several med-nin ready in a room in the hospital. Go now and don't ask questions, alright."

"Okay, sensei." Sakura said.

She took off running in the direction of the Hokage Tower. When she was out of sight, Kakashi took off in the other direction towards the Uchiha District. The sun seared his shoulders as he ran but he continued onward with ease. Being a jonin had its perks. Like being fit, for instance. As a teacher, he had to make sure to take care of his students. It was his responsibility.

'_**Lost again**_

_**Broken and weary**_

_**Unable to find my way**_

_**Tail in hand**_

_**Dizzy and clearly unable to**_

_**Just let this go.'**_

If Sasuke had done what was more than likely to be suspected, well, then he had a duty to fulfill. He was damned well sure that the stoic genin was not going to die on his watch.

Briefly he wondered if the boy wasn't in some sort of relationship with Naruto. It certainly seemed that way.

He searched for the genin's chakra again, nearly missed it, but then found the extremely faint energy source.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi murmured under his breath. "What have you done?"

* * *

**With Sasuke, earlier...**

When Sasuke woke, it was because of an intense pain crawling through his stomach like thousands of fire ants stinging him. He gasped. He gagged. He coughed, spewing forth a mouthful of bile and puke. His intestines were a wreck. His head felt like someone had taken a hammer and bashed him over and over again with it. The colors around him morphed into a kaleidoscopic view that disoriented.

Somehow he managed to drag himself to an upright position so that he was leaning against the cool glass of the shower door. When he whacked his knee on the lower edge of the sink he gasped, surprised that he could still feel pain in his state. Worse still, the memories were slowly coming back to him. The whiskey. The medicine cabinet full of pills. Naruto, standing in the nude behind Itachi.

"Eh...bastard...Itachi." he choked out, gagging as his stomach flopped violently.

"Mmph..."

His stomach roiled and churned before sending its contents up his esophagus. They spewed out all over his shirt and down his legs. He coughed again, bringing up more half-dissolved pills and whiskey that burned his throat.

Fumbling in his half-blindness, he reached through the shower door, placed his hand along the edge, and began to feel for the razor that would end his miserable life. He always kept one in there for opening the packages of shrink-wrapped soap. He could never get those god-forsaken things open. After cutting his fingers on it several times as it slipped out of his grip, he pulled it out and stared at it in the overhead light.

"Howdidthelightgeton?" he asked himself, slurring his speech so that it ran together.

'_Oh yeah. I was in here last night, taking pills. I wonder...if this is how Naruto felt...standing on the edge of the river. Oh Kami, my stomach hurts like hell. I just want this to be over.'_

He ran the razor along his left wrist and a cut opened up behind it. For some reason, his body shivered with delight even though he was only really half-conscious. He wanted more. It felt...right. If Naruto...if that bastard was leaving him for his brother, than he had no purpose in living anymore.

All he ever truly wanted was for Naruto to be happy. He knew the truth...knew that the genin had left of his own accord. Kakashi didn't have to tell him that for him to know. And if Naruto was happy with Itachi by his side, then who was he to challenge that? He knew he could if he wanted to, but it was too late for that. He was going to die now.

He ran the razor over his skin again and again. The cuts bled freely across his wrist, running down both sides to be absorbed into his cloth shirt. Instantaneous relief brought his thoughts to a halt as blissful numbness spread through his body like a muscle ache.

His body lay slack against the icy porcelain of his bathtub and glass shower door. The tiny silver blade tumbled from his palm, clattering to the bottom and shattering the fragile quiet.

"…Fuck…"

Eyelids opened to reveal a pair of solemn sable eyes. Sasuke winced as his pupils began to adjust to the sudden alteration of light.

"Naruto…What would you say if you saw me like this?"

'_**I am surrendering to the gravity and the unknown**_

_**Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun**_

_**I choose to live'**_

He dragged himself into the shower stall and turned on the water although he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps he didn't want to leave a messy corpse behind. Perhaps he didn't want the world to know that the famous Uchiha had committed suicide.

A sharp sting left him breathless. Tears swam at the corners of obsidian eyes. He sat, crying in almost a dignified matter, until the water turned cold and he was empty of tears.

"Why...Naruto...Why couldn't it be me?

The water seemed to rouse him further from consciousness. In protest, he slid the blade weakly across his wrist, then again deeply, slicing through a vein. Blood gushed out in a fountain of red. His mouth opened in a silent gasp.

He switched the razor to his other hand and dragged it across his other wrist, not even wincing at the fiery pain that raced through his opposite arm. He pushed deeper, grimacing as the blade skated over a vein. He cut again in the same spot, slicing it cleanly in two.

A fresh wave of tears overcame him. He cried for Naruto, for the love that he had lost, and for himself. As the world around him faded to black, he thought he saw a grayish figure hovering overhead.

"...Mother...?" he asked.

He thought the figure nodded and the next thing he knew was the world falling down around him. He gasped, reaching a hand up towards the grey figure before it could vanish, but his fingers met only insubstantial air.

'_...Bye...mother. I'll see you soon.' _

* * *

**With Kakashi...**

Sweat trickled down his face as he skidded to a halt in front of the door to Sasuke's mansion. He banged on the door several times with one hand, but as he expected there was no answer. All senses alert, he opened the door to the foyer and stepped inside, the shade draping over his features like a cool blanket.

There were no noises, but the odor of vomit soured the air. He followed the smell cautiously and it led him to the bathroom where he found an unconscious Sasuke bleeding out into the bathtub.

'_Oh god.' _

He was at his student's side in an instant. A critical black eye scanned Sasuke, assessing the damage to his bloody wrists and the vomit-stained shirt. A few half-dissolved pills were visible on the dark blue fabric.

'_What did you do, Sasuke?'_

He checked for a pulse and found it to be sluggish and thready.

'_He must have overdosed. The idiot. What was he thinking? Two students in less than seven months...attempting to kill themselves. I don't understand. What am I missing?'_

Kakashi sighed and adjusted Sasuke until he was securely on his back before taking off towards the hospital.

'_**I fell again**_

_**Like a baby unable to stand on my own**_

_**Tail in hand**_

_**Dizzy and clearly unable to just let this go**_

_**High and surrendering to the gravity and the unknown**_

_**Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun**_

_**I choose to live, I choose to live, I choose to live.'**_

Sasuke's body was prone all the way to the hospital. He quickly sought out the Hokage's chakra signature and teleported to the source.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Yes, Kakashi?" the blonde-haired woman turned and was shocked by the sight of a desperate-faced jonin holding a bloody Sasuke in his arms.

"Oh...Kami...What happened?" she asked, taking the unconscious boy from him.

"He...overdosed. I found half-dissolved pills on his shirt and he smells of alcohol. He's cut his wrist with something sharp too. Probably the razor on the bathroom floor."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'll get him treated immediately. Wait here. I'll tell you when he's in the clear."

Tsunade rushed off with Shizune to a small, private room and left the door open behind her.

"Shizune, we need the stomach pump and a dose of charcoal, stat."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Shizuka left and returned a few moments later with a strange looking contraption and a syringe full of black liquid.

"Here you go." she said as she handed the device to Tsunade.

They pumped Sasuke's stomach together and brought up the remnants of pills and the alcohol that hadn't already been absorbed into his blood stream.

"Kami...there's so many of them. There...I think we're done here."

Tsunade wiped her sweaty forehead and stood up, sending cracks and creaks up her spine.

"Oh, its no fun being old, Shizune. What's his status?"

"Pulse is slightly elevated and he's got a fever. His face is flushed as well, but he looks dehydrated. See the white marks around his face and eyes?"

Tsunade nodded and the young jonin stepped back.

"Administer the charcoal to absorb whatever else is left in his stomach and give him ice to cool down his body temperature. I'd say it's touch-and-go for a while. Those pills have been in his system for some time and I'm not sure if he'll make it with that dosage in his bloodstream."

"Hai."

"Good. I'm going to inform Kakashi of his status. Look after him Shizune. The last thing we need is an Uchiha dying on our watch. Let me know if anything new pops up."

"Hai."

Shizune brushed a strand of dark hair from her face and eyed Sasuke with a look of apprehension. His body was almost as pale as the bed sheet but his cheeks were flushed and sweaty. The heartbeat monitor beeped steadily alongside the bed. She placed several bags of ice on his body to help reduce his fever before generating enough chakra to heal the cuts on his wrists. They healed quickly but left raised white scars just over the veins of his wrists. Now all they could do was hope and pray that he would pull through this.

Tsunade left to speak with Kakashi. When she walked into her office, he was staring blankly at the wall, a look of defeat and desolation scrawled messily across his face. It was poorly hidden. One could easily see the emotional turmoil bubbling beneath the surface of his visible eye.

"What am I doing wrong, Tsunade?" he asked.

His words were laden with guilt and anguish that was only attainable through extraordinary circumstances...such as the ones that were happening currently. When the elder woman spoke, her voice had a gentle quality to it.

'_**Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun**_

_**Help me survive the bottom.'**_

"It's nothing you've done, Kakashi. These kids...Were Naruto and Sasuke in a relationship? Do you know?"

Tsunade sat down at her desk and folded her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on a stack of paperwork several inches high.

"I suspect they were. Naruto left and then Sasuke...Sasuke does something like this. I...It...It only makes sense. If they were together, than Naruto leaving Konoha would logically send Sasuke spiraling into depression."

"I'm just wondering why Naruto would leave in the first place," said Tsunade.

"Are you sure he wasn't forced to leave?"

"Toughen up, Kakashi." said Tsunade, making Kakashi wince ever so slightly. "He brought things with him. If the Akatsuki had kidnapped him, they wouldn't have cared enough to let Naruto take things with him. He took the photo of Team 7. That's a bit sentimental for the Akatsuki."

Kakashi let out a depressed sigh. "You're right. I just..."

"Stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault. Sasuke's condition will be touch-and-go for a while, seeing as how whatever crap he ingested is mixed with alcohol. Go home and get some rest, Kakashi."

"Call me if anything changes." the jonin said as he left the room.

Things were so confusing. He couldn't tell how he felt. Everything was jumbled up like the clothes in a washing machine. And like the colors whirling around, thoughts flew every which way inside his mind, further confusing the usually calm jonin.

"Naruto...Please come home."

He took the long route back home and spent twenty minutes walking rather than ten. He paid little attention to where he was going, using only the corner of one eye to avoid contact with buildings. Grief. Anger. Frustration. The jonin had never felt so alone.

He navigated through the narrow streets and made a left at the bridge without really thinking about it. Only moments before, he'd stood there, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that awaited him at the Uchiha Mansion. Only moments before, his mind had been at peace.

'_**Calm these hands before they**_

_**Snare another pill and**_

_**Drive another nail down another**_

_**Needy hole, please release me.'**_

When he finally looked up from the ground, he discovered that his feet had taken him to the Memorial Stone just outside of the training grounds. With a sigh he stood before the obsidian monument dedicated to the fallen ninja that died to protect the village from the nine-tailed-fox on its attack sixteen years ago (1). He didn't have to scan line after line for Obito's name. He knew where it was.

His calloused fingers traced the name again and again, running over the elegant cursive script.

"..."

There was a noise from behind him, the sound of feet touching the ground.

"Kakashi? Is that you?"

The silver-haired jonin turned to see the one he secretly wanted the most in times like the one he was currently facing. But he'd never been able to confess his feelings for the pony-tailed chuunin. Never. For doing so meant opening his jaded heart for someone to love.

"Hey, Iruka."

The other man drew closer, suspecting something was off with the jonin.

"I heard about Sasuke." Iruka confessed softly.

His mellow voice sent shivers of desire down Kakashi's spine though he refused to acknowledge any feelings he might have had for the other man. More than anything, he wanted to drown in something besides the anguish that tore away at his heart with gusto.

"The village isn't the same without Naruto," said Kakashi emptily.

"He is the sunshine of this village. It suffers without him. Right now, it is truly raining in the hearts of the ones who loved him most."

Iruka's voice spoke of wisdom beyond his twenty-six years. Kakashi supposed that spending several years as a teacher had something to do with it. Either way, it was definitely raining inside his heart and he wanted the sun to come out and shine on his light-depraved soul.

He sighed, releasing his pent-up emotions. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he couldn't help but flinch at the contact. Normally no one ever got that close to him. He disliked it. Iruka noticed the wince and dropped his hand instantly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I forget sometimes that you don't like people touching you. Please forgive me." Iruka bowed his head in regret.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Kakashi spoke quietly.

The wind blew around them, sweeping Kakashi's hair across his face. With one hand he pushed it back but it fell in front of him again. He closed his eyes, inhaling the gentle scent of forest in the breeze, and tilted his face towards the pallid sun. It felt good, warm, like the gentle hand that had been on his shoulder only moments before.

Iruka shifted his weight to the other foot while coughing slightly. This brought Kakashi back to earth. He stared hard at the chuunin, a mixture of desire and worry creeping into his gaze. The younger man seemed to sense this and blushed.

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh. It's not anything to worry about. There is a cold going around in the Academy and I think a few of my students may have...well...contributed to the cough. I'm sure its nothing."

"Your cheeks are red." said the elder man teasingly.

The chuunin's eyes widened at the statement. "Well..." he coughed again. "Eheh...Um...

"Maybe I have a fever?" he spoke cautiously, as if he were asking a question rather than making a statement.

'_You are, without a doubt, the cutest, sexiest chuunin I have ever met. I want you to know how I feel...I want this to grow into something more than just lust...but how? How can I when I can't even tell you how I feel?' _

"Iruka, I..." he started, then stopped, unsure of what to say or how to say it. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

The jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a disappointed Iruka behind.

'_Was he going to tell me...he couldn't...Kakashi couldn't have feelings for someone like me...could he?'_

Despite his outwardly friendly appearance, Iruka felt more alone and depressed than ever since Naruto left the village. The boy was the only reason that he chose to stay alive, though no one, not even Ibiki Morino, the strict interrogator, would be able to get him to admit such a thing.

Naruto and Kakashi. The two made a pair that sustained his very existence. Yet now his heart felt cold and heavy as a lead weight. Solid, dark, and full of insubstantial meaning. What could this possibly mean for him? Well, whatever it meant, he had to do something. He couldn't stand idly by while the possibility that Kakashi had feelings for him existed.

Yes. He was going to find the somewhat enigmatic jonin and tell him how he felt.

And if he were rejected? Well...then there was only one other option. That was to wait until Naruto returned and smother him to death with his motherly affection. There was no way he was giving up on life just because someone he liked didn't return the way he felt. He could cope. He could learn to live. Couldn't he?

He followed the faint trail of chakra left behind by Kakashi until he came to the jonin's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There were footsteps, a pause as Kakashi checked the chakra signature, and then a click as he opened the door.

"Oh, Iruka? What are you doing here? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but didn't we just meet at the Memorial Stone?"

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kakashi could tell by the way he was acting that the man had something almost gravely important to say. The younger man shivered in the coolness of the house; it must have been like sixty-something degrees in there.

"I..."

Before Kakashi could invite him in, Iruka crossed over and kissed him boldly on the lips. It was awkward with the mask in the way, but then Kakashi reached up and pulled it down so that they could kiss again. Kakashi's tongue darted in playfully for a split second before they parted. Both were left breathless in the wake of each other.

"I..." Iruka began again.

"Like you." Kakashi finished.

The elder man shut the door as their lips collided again. This time it was more frenzied, frantic almost as each man gave in to the other's desire. Kakashi opened Iruka's mouth with his tongue and ran it over his teeth. They tumbled down onto the plain white couch located beside the door so that Iruka was pinned by the elder man.

"A lot." the silver-haired jonin added as they kissed again.

"Isn't it cold in here?" asked the younger man, blushing as he spoke.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things to warm you up." Kakashi replied before bending down and unbuttoning the chuunin's green vest.

'_**I am surrendering to the gravity and the unknown**_

_**Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun.**_

_**I choose to live, I choose to live.'**_

**Ah!! Almost a nosebleed there. I just had to put what would happen to Sasuke cause I couldn't leave you all hanging. I'm taking a very important poll, so listen up, people. Should Sasuke**

**Live**

**or,**

**Die.**

**The answer is up to you. Giant cookies to all you Kakashi X Iruka fans!! Woot!! (does wootness dance. Uh-huh, Uh-huh. Mm, mm, mm!! Woohoo!!)**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Hi and welcome to chapter 9 of Underwater. The results of the poll are in and Sasuke...well...just read and find out. I personally was happy with the results. Anyways, a humongous 'thank you.' goes out to all my loyal fans that have kept up with my story so far. I appreciate it, guys and girls. And now, on to the story!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi ahead!! Proceed with utmost attention. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are licensed to Masashi Kishimoto. We are forever in debt for his wonderful creation. (It is a he, right?) And the song is "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain.**

**Chapter 9. When You Kiss Me **

Naruto's nimble fingers ran over every inch of Itachi's hot skin as the older male ground his hips against him. Their erections rubbed against each other as they moved together in feverish ecstasy

He let out a sudden gasp as he came all over Itachi's stomach. The other male smirked as he lifted Naruto's legs before putting his member teasingly by Naruto's hole.

"Ita-Itachi." he moaned as the other man took him swiftly.

Naruto was tight and hot and he felt so good as he moved around inside the genin.

Once he was in, he bent lower and rained kisses on Naruto's face, lips, eyelids, and cheeks.

He inched out slowly, making a slow procession of their sex, before entering Naruto again at the same sluggish speed. The genin, however, had different ideas. Naruto tried moving his body down so that Itachi would enter him faster but Itachi caught him swiftly by the hips.

'_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine.'_

"Mm, mm, mm." he said with a smirk as he readjusted himself before entering Naruto again.

"P-please, Itachi." Naruto's soft whimper made Itachi smile.

"I want this to be good for you." he said as he left Naruto's tight hole.

"Faster." the genin moaned, motioning for him to continue.

Itachi proceeded slower still, cautiously entering the younger boy before filling him completely. He struck Naruto's prostate, earning a semi-coherent gasp from the other boy as his length began to harden again.

Naruto bent forward and flipped around so that he was on his hands and knees. Itachi entered him swiftly before reaching a hand to the genin's member and stroking it softly with one hand.

The genin gasped as the older man continued rubbing his penis while still moving within him. The combination overwhelmed his senses and he soon came again, this time all over Itachi's hand. The older male thrust once more before leaving Naruto's tight hole.

He brought his slender hand up to the genin who then licked the come from it. Itachi swallowed some as well before laying down so that Naruto could suck his cock.

His member twitched as he felt Naruto's heated breath blow gently over it. Itachi let out a low moan as the genin all but pounced upon his penis. He let the edge of his teeth graze over the head before moving down and taking all of him into his mouth. He sucked lightly at first, then in varying pressures.

The older male closed his eyes as Naruto sucked on him languidly, enjoying the sensation immensely. He loved being near the genin so much. Loved everything about him. The way his hair blew in the not-quite-autumn breeze. The way he spoke gently about everything, even when he was excited. Something about him just touched his jaded heart in a way no one ever had before.

'_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my_

_Shoulders ( the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me.'_

Itachi thrust his hips upwards, making Naruto deep-throat him as he came quite suddenly. Naruto smirked as he swallowed the white liquid before shifting up to kiss the other male and letting him get a taste of his own come.

"Oh man. That was great." Naruto said as he lay down on top of Itachi, completely spent after half-an-hour of sex.

"Speak for yourself." murmured an angry Kisame.

Said shark-man was currently lying all the way against the opposite wall with a large pillow scrunched over his face.

"You didn't have to listen to it all." he said, climbing to his feet. "I'm...going out. I'll be back later."

He swung the door shut behind him with such vigorous force that it shook on its hinges.

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other guiltily before silently snickering. Naruto's laughter became full-blown and only moments later he was rolling around on the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. Itachi chuckled in a much more dignified manner.

"Yes, I suppose we should have been more...considerate." said Itachi, chuckling again.

"We? T-There is no "w-w-we" in this. Y-You started it." Naruto said between bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Who, me?" Itachi asked, feigning innocence. "Never."

Naruto cracked up even more. He took huge gasping breaths, trying to get some air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. He started to cough suddenly and Itachi was by his side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked, patting his lover on the back gently.

"Y-Y-Yeah." replied the blonde, calming down at once. "When do you think Kisame will be back?"

A small frown of concern marred his sharply defined features. Naruto reached over and made him smile by pulling his lips up with his fingers. Itachi's dead serious expression sent Naruto careening into non-stop laughter.

"Y-You s-s-should have s-s-seen your f-face." he exclaimed while rubbing the tears from his eyes.

He was quickly silenced by a strong kiss from the older male that sent lust pooling through his naked body.

"How can you still have energy after all that?" asked Naruto. Muttering to himself, he said, "Uchiha Itachi is the horniest man alive."

"I heard that." said the older man.

He crawled over Naruto's body until he was breathing in his face.

"But why don't you say that to my face?"

"No!"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

Uchiha Itachi sat back, seemingly contemplative for a moment.

"Or else I will do this."

He pounced on Naruto, pinning the genin to the floor on his stomach. Itachi swiftly entered him from behind and then leaned against Naruto with all of his weight before biting the genin on the side of his neck firmly.

'_I know you miss me--_

_and when you're with me_

_the world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_Adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh yeah.'_

"Eep!" cried Naruto. "You're...squishing...me. Get...off." he spoke between breaths.

"I believe I'm already doing that." Itachi said with wry humor.

He squirmed and struggled to get the older man off of him, but the more he moved, the harder Itachi bit down. Finally the blonde genin gave up, flopping his head down to signal his surrender. Itachi removed his teeth and lapped up the small amount of spilt blood before kissing the area tenderly.

They set about getting dressed so that they would be decent before Kisame came home. Yes. They had a home now. They lived on the border of the Snow Country, which was very far away from the Land of Fire. Itachi figured that Konohagakure would not send any ninja, genin or ANBU, after them all the way to the Land of...Oh hell, he didn't even know which Land he was in. He supposed it was the uppermost part of the Land of Lightning, but he couldn't be sure.

Anyways, their house was a small country cottage built around a wood-burning stove that kept them all very warm indeed. A chimney sat in the middle of the house while the rest was divided into five rooms. Kisame had a room to himself while Naruto and Itachi shared the second bedroom. Then there was a kitchen, a rather large bathroom that sat beside Kisame's room, and a living room with a hallway that cut the house into fourths.

Naruto and Itachi's room was painted a shade of light blue with several antique yellow lamps located around it. There was one on Itachi's side of the bed, another one on Naruto's side, and then there was a third one sitting on the dresser they shared. Dark red flowers outlined in brown were painted onto the skirt-like glass lampshade.

A single strip of delicate yellow wallpaper decorated with daffodils bordered the walls. It gave the room a soft chic look, as though it had been there for ages while time flew steadily by in ignorance.

Kisame had painted his room black and used his Akatsuki cloak to make a curtain falling over the single window that hung just above his dresser. His bed was located to the right of the window so that it was in the darkest corner furthest from the door. Now, Kisame wouldn't readily admit it, but he'd spent about a thousand yen and bought a playstation 2 and a couple of sniper games. He played it whenever he had the chance.

"Want to go for a walk, love?" Itachi asked while pulling on a dark blue sweater that brought out his raven highlights.

"Sure."

The genin zipped up his orange jacket over a plain black sweater before walking over to the door.

"Hold my hand?" Itachi asked, feeling more than ever like a lovesick teenager, but then again, the genin tended to make him like that.

Naruto's eyes brightened, dancing with an inner fire once thought to have been destroyed by years of hidden depression. He slid his hand nervously into the pale one beside him as they opened the door together.

'_You are the one, I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun.'_

The snowy wind whipped around them, picking at their clothes like a child searching through a crayon box. They walked together hand-in-hand and bent over against the breeze that seemed to have a life of its own. Naruto wanted to run ahead, but his hand had other plans. It sneaked down to Itachi's nether regions and squeezed slightly before he darted forward so that the missing-nin had no time to react. His eyes darkened as he gazed at Naruto lustfully.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled warningly as he began to give chase to Naruto.

They ran through the snow-covered coniferous trees, sprinting through them. Itachi soon caught up to Naruto who was no match for his speed and kissed him long and hard beneath a pine tree. Some of the soft snow fell on top of them as they toppled to the ground. Itachi breathed on his hand to warm it before sending it on a short journey up his sweater.

"Meep."

"I love it when you do that." Itachi said huskily as he kissed Naruto on the lips again.

Naruto used the other man's weight to flip him over before his lips descended upon the older man's. It was a long passionate kiss filled with the playful darting of tongues.

"I love you, koi," said Naruto after they finally parted.

Itachi moved so that he was sitting against the rough bark of a tree before bringing Naruto to his chest. The genin sat between his legs with his head resting under the older man's chin.

"I love you too," he whispered breathily into Naruto's ear. "And I always will."

As the perpetually chilly wind blew around them, it sifted through a mass of golden locks, fingering them gently before tossing them into the air. Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto to keep him close. Together they snuggled under the pine tree, breathing in the scents of clean snow, fresh pine, and each other as they interlinked hands and fell fast asleep in the wintry world.

'_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

_Love couldn't be any better.'_

**Winter in Konoha...**

Sasuke stared blankly out of the windows on the psychiatric unit of Konohagakure's hospital as snow blew through the small city. The snow-covered streets were devoid of any and all signs of life. Just like his eyes. He didn't know it, but his coal eyes had changed since the day of his suicide attempt.

Two weeks after being admitted to the hospital, he finally woke up from his semi-self-induced coma. The scars on his wrists marked the tragedy that was now his life. The memories would never fade. The alcohol. The mindless, reckless, stupid swallowing of pills. He was tumbling into a world that consisted of nothing but blades, blood, and bandages.

He had become a self-harmer. He was currently bandaged from elbow to wrist to prevent him from picking at his self-inflicted injuries again.

"What's wrong with you, kid? You've been staring into space there for hours."

"Leave him be, Sai." said the kind nurse who was currently on duty watching the two of them.

The black-haired boy sat back down and munched on a package of cheese and peanut butter crackers.

"Must you watch us all the time?" he asked as he put his feet on top of the small rectangular table that held DVDs.

"Sai, please put your feet down. And Sasuke is entitled to do what he wants, within the confines of the rules, of course."

"Whatever. Why are there so many rules here? No razors. No perfumes. No shoelaces. What am I going to do with a shoelace? Hang myself?"

"Sai! Look at your arms if you want a reason to believe we shouldn't allow razorblades."

Sai looked down to the dozens of lines that crisscrossed over his arms and sighed.

' _Oh when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--_

_and when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me--oh, when you kiss me._

_Oh, yeah.'_

"I don't see anything wrong." he said, glaring at her with hazy charcoal eyes.

"That's why you are here, Sai. Or do you just not want to get out? You've been here for three months," said the nurse before taking a bite of her own peanut butter and cheese crackers.

"Actually, getting out of here seems like a nice idea."

"Well." began the nurse. "Then behave and start talking to your psychiatrist."

"Whatever." he said.

Sasuke hadn't said a word for hours and the nurse was concerned for his safety.

"Are you thinking safe thoughts, Sasuke?" Kimiko asked.

"Safe thoughts, my ass." Sasuke replied finally.

"Come with me."

'_Naruto...I miss you.' _he thought as he followed the nurse out of the room.

"Tell me what's going on, honey. We just want to help you get better. That's the only reason you're here."

"I..." he was about to say, "I don't care." but the words, "I miss Naruto." played over and over in his head like a scratched up record.

"Bite me," he said at last, turning to walk away.

Kimiko sighed as Sasuke headed towards his designated room in the hospital. He was such a difficult person to talk to. Especially since he wasn't the person he used to be. After the attempt, he had become a very troubled teen with few words to express what was truly going on inside his heart.

'_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are over_

_You took the weight of the world off my_

_shoulders ( the world just goes away)'_

He missed Naruto. A lot. And until the genin returned to the place he once called home, Sasuke refused to stop hurting himself. He had somehow managed to convince his mind that Naruto should take the blame for his current misery. If he hadn't left, the genin reasoned, then I wouldn't have tried to kill myself, and if I wouldn't have tried to kill myself, then I wouldn't have ended up here.

The food wasn't bad at the hospital. Although ninja and townspeople alike came in for various reasons, the hospital was hardly ever half full. And the psychiatric ward...well, it had its perks. For once, he didn't depend on missions for a monthly stipend. He was getting paid a small amount for compensation though he was supposed to be getting "better" for it.

He was seriously starting to hate the word, "better." It made no sense to him. What was "better"? What was the point of getting "better" if he had nothing to live for? Sasuke sighed as he flopped down on the mattress that was in his room.

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but the blissful unconscious world refused to come to him. He felt Kimiko pass by once or twice just to check on him. Finally on the third try, she walked into the room and sat on the empty bed beside his own.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" asked Kimiko.

Sasuke sighed and turned over so that he was facing her. His eyes were dark and full of pain.

"Please." he said at last.

"Alright. Come with me to the nurse's station. I'll have Miss. Akane give you a Seroquel."

He followed her once more down to the nurse's station where he quickly downed two pills before heading back to his room. He sat down on his bed with the navy blue comforter and stared at the too-white walls. Hospital walls...That's what they were.

Thirty minutes into his thoughts he found his eyelids getting heavier. He crawled under the stiff covers and fell asleep quickly, oblivious to the obsidian eyes watching him from the door.

Sai walked in after he was sure that Sasuke was sound asleep. He was determined to get the genin to like him, but that was easier said than done. Sasuke was sweet, but far from innocent. The scars on his wrists told him that much.

He gazed out through the open windows and saw the white, white world that Konoha had become. He glanced at Sasuke who was sleeping quite calmly although obviously cold judging by the way he huddled under the covers. Sai smiled a small smile, the one that hadn't been used in almost a decade, and tore his comforter from his bed. He threw it gently on top of Sasuke's prone form.

'_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me—_

_And when you're with me_

_the world just goes away._

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me--, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah.'_

Then he shut the navy curtains before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep promptly under the thin sheets. So what if he was cold? If his secret crush was warm, then he was happy, and in his life happiness was truly a rare thing indeed.

'_And when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_Oh, the world just goes away_

_When you kiss me..'_

**Well people, that's it for chapter 9 of Underwater. I can't wait to here what everyone has to say about this lemony fresh chapter. I thought that Itachi and Naruto falling asleep together in the snow was reallllllllllllly cute!! Anyways, this is almost nine pages, so I figured it was long enough to post up. Take care. Any suggestions for the next chapter will be taken into consideration. See you next time!!**


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter. I realize it's been a while since I updated, but I just wasn't inspired. Blame my muse. I'm cut off from coffee right now so somehow I'll have to get some through reviews. Send me some coffee!! Sorry to say, but I fear this story might be coming to a close. However, if someone wants to make a sequelllllllllllllll...well, that'd be up to them. (.) **

**Warnings: Possible yaoi ahead. Proceed with caution and tissues in case of nosebleed. Lame attempts at humor.**

**Chapter 9, Part 2. Frostbitten Love**

Itachi woke up because he thought his nose had fallen off. It was actually numb, which was no surprise to him as he felt the object on his face with a small smirk that actually masked a smile of relief. He stood, momentarily forgetting that Naruto was lying on top of him and the genin plopped into the snow soundlessly. He stooped to pick the genin up when much to his disappointment he found said ninja to be shivering uncontrollably. He looked up and winced at the stark whiteness of the winter wonderland around them. The snowfall was almost enough to blind a person.

'_Falling asleep in the snow: Romantic, yes. Smart, no.'_

He held the genin to his chest and carried him bridal style back to the cozy log cabin with its old-school front porch and its bug screen quickly even though it could barely be made out above the raging blizzard. The missing-nin was invited in by Kisame who eyed them curiously as they entered the house with bits of snow still piled on top of them.

Naruto woke up then. He stumbled around the room bleary eyed until Kisame made him sit down in a comfortable old rocker in the living room and handed him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks." he murmured before sipping the rich chocolaty liquid. "Wow, Kisame. You really can make hot cocoa."

Kisame flushed with pride, though it looked rather...distinctive...on the blue-skinned man.

"I saw you guys outside when I came home, but I didn't want to wake you. Then it started snowing so I decided to attempt hot chocolate."

Just then Itachi felt a burning sensation in a very odd spot. Suddenly his eyes grew into saucers and his lips quivered in fear.

"Oh my god, Kisame. I think I have frostbite on my penis. Oh...my...god." he repeated.

Naruto fell off the chair, rolling on the floor between fits of hysterical laughter and bubbly hiccoughs. Kisame's face grew grotesque.

"I realllllly didn't need to know that..." grimaced Kisame as he shook the unpleasant mental images from his mind.

"Kisame." he grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him hard. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to fix this? How am I going to do it if I lose my penis?!"

"I hope you're not planning to reproduce. It's a good thing you're gay, Itachi."

Itachi looked at him with such despair that Kisame almost felt sorry for the poor guy whose member had nearly been frozen off in the snow.

"Fix this!!" he said and yanked down his trousers.

Naruto stopped laughing and stared while Kisame made a funny noise and turned away from the sight.

"Naruto. Suck me. Now. Warm it up before it dies! Please, I'm begging you!!" he half-growled, half-pleaded.

Naruto crawled over to Itachi on his knees, swaying hypnotically as he came forth to take Itachi's slightly frostbitten member into his mouth. He moaned as a sudden heat enveloped him. Kisame sputtered indignantly before slamming the door to his room and playing Lethal Assault on his playstation as loud as he possibly could to drown out any noise from the two lovers.

The blond licked his way up, swirling his tongue around the member in a slow dance of passion. Itachi moaned as he leaned his hips towards the ministration.

"Is it warm now?" Naruto asked glassy blue eyes filled with an endless sea of love.

Itachi closed his eyes as waves of pleasure rode through his body like the ebbing tides of an ocean. His love for Naruto was as deep and as wide and as vast as that everlasting body of water. So deep was his affection that he felt his heart swell until it threatened to burst.

"Naruto. I can't say this enough, but I love you." he said as his breath hitched in his chest.

"I will always love you, koi. Now, why don't we take this to the bed?"

The raven haired man grew detached from his bearings as he felt a series of searing kisses placed delicately below his jaw and down across his collarbone. Naruto attached his mouth to the junction between the man's neck and shoulder. He laved his tongue over the area before gently biting down. In that position they walked to the bed where the genin pushed Itachi down against the sheets and sucked lightly on the spot above his pulse.

"Na-Naruto." his breathing hitched again and his voice came out higher than intended because an immense wave of pleasure swept through him.

Naruto reached up with one hand and fingered a nipple, pinching the dark puckered skin between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand reached down to stroke his hot, slick penis.

Itachi was adrift in a torrent of amorous feelings. His passion for the genin currently doing things to his body that made him want to scream broke through the ceiling into the infinitesimal sky beyond the enclosure.

Naruto moaned and then an idea formed in his head. He began to hum, lightly at first, then to a more solemn tune. Itachi gasped and his cock twitched as the vibrations traveled up it.

"Oh, Naruto..."

Naruto smirked as he licked the member one last time before coming up to his face and kissing him passionately.

"I love you like the sky is blue." he said while spinning Itachi around by his arm so that the tip of his member was by his entrance and his back was facing the genin.

Itachi gasped as Naruto entered him roughly from behind without warning. Through pleasure and pain, as sweat and lust became a need, the two ninja became one. Their heartbeats skyrocketed, synchronizing in the process.

He was amazingly hot and tight and Naruto felt satisfaction rush through him as the older man gave a guttural moan. He bent over and thrust once deeply. Then he leaned over and began nibbling along the edge of his earlobe, earning another low moan from the Uchiha.

While that was happening, Naruto took his right hand and brought it down to the space between Itachi's balls and began to stroke the skin lightly. Itachi pushed against the contact; he wanted more and more. The genin's nimble fingers left trails of fire in their wake. The blond thrust again and again, never pulling completely out each time he withdrew.

Naruto moved his hand so that he was giving his one and only lover a hand job. He slid his hand up Itachi's well-endowed length until he felt the man beneath him shudder as his body released its seed on the sweat-dampened sheets. Naruto slammed into him one final time, teasing a final moan from the Uchiha before he too came inside him. Then they both collapsed on the bed panting and gasping for breath.

Itachi chuckled.

"Mine." he spoke as he pulled possessively at Naruto's now-flaccid member.

"All of this is yours," replied Naruto, wrapping his arms around his lover's back. "Unless you want to hurt my feelings by claiming only my penis and forgetting about the rest of me?"

"I'd never do something like that," said Itachi teasingly.

"I knew it. You are a horny bastard," said Naruto.

"Only for you, love."

Naruto rolled over and let Itachi spoon him. Itachi marveled at the way the genin's body fit perfectly against his own. The blond was almost asleep when Itachi took a pillow from the bed and bopped him on the head with it.

"Hey!!" he cried.

His hands fumbled for another pillow. Grasping it at last, he swung as hard as he could at the other male.

"Take that."

Pillows, sheets, and comforters flew across the room, hurtling into the walls, knocking down the occasional picture frame, and causing a great commotion in general. Hot, sweaty, and exhausted, Naruto collapsed on the bed after swinging a pillow one last time to hit Itachi squarely in the face.

Itachi plopped down on top of Naruto, pinning him down. For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, enveloped by the love they had for each other. He swept down and caught Naruto's lips in soft, chaste kiss. Just then they heard a loud groan. Simultaneously they looked up and saw Kisame standing in the hallway with a blue hand over his face.

"Oh, just when I thought it was safe. Do you ever give it a rest? You two go at it like rabbits in a hole."

"Rabbits, eh?" said Naruto, grinning as he lay back on the mussed covers.

"Two gay rabbits." said Itachi as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips again.

Just then Naruto felt something stir down by his thigh.

"Again?!" he cried. "Uchihas...Especially Itachi Uchihas, are the horniest men in the universe."

"Shut up." said Itachi abruptly, though he too couldn't prevent a chuckle from escaping.

Naruto hit him with a pillow and they wrestled in bed some more. Kisame rolled his dark eyes at their antics and set about making dinner. Soon the house was filled with the warm scent of Shiro Miso, Tonkatsu, and Oyoko-dan.

"Mm, mm, mm, smells good," said Naruto, walking up to the kitchen. He was about to snatch a piece of tonkatsu, but Kisame's hand shot out and slapped it away.

"Never..." he began, a murderous gleam in his eyes. "...ever, disturb the chef."

"Gomen-nasai." Naruto apologized.

Kisame let him go with a warning and turned his attention back to cooking the pork fillet. Naruto walked out into the bedroom where Itachi was lying, deep in thought, and jumped under the covers.

"Hey. I had no idea that Kisame was such a serious cook. Did you?"

"No, I didn't." he said somewhat distractedly.

Naruto noticed his distant attitude, but let it slip by this time. He would question the Uchiha later. For now he just wanted to relax. Before he noticed it his thoughts brought him around to missing his old life. Sure, the villagers had beaten him before, but now...now he was so far away. So far away from all of that. And he couldn't help, briefly, wondering where Sasuke was and if he was all right.

**In Konoha Hospital...**

Sasuke was roused by the night nurse for his blood pressure. He blinked blearily in the darkness as he felt the cuff tighten around his arm.

"Almost...done." he said, recording the information down on a pad of paper.

"Have you been under any stress, lately?"

Sasuke looked at him with a cryptic expression.

"I'm always under stress." he said sardonically.

The night nurse chuckled.

"Even in the middle of the night you have an attitude, Sasuke. You truly do amaze me. How long have you been here?"

"Three months. Can I go back to sleep now, or must I convince you I'm dreaming safe dreams?"

Sasuke snorted contemptuously at his own joke.

"Are you, Sasuke?"

Murky eyes of liquid coal met the pure blue ones of the night nurse.

"No." he said finally. "Nightmares."

"Try and go back to sleep, alright? Let one of us know if you're struggling. That's the only way you can get better."

Sasuke had already turned over in bed, unwilling to say anything more. Sai's blood pressure was taken next.

"I need my beauty sleep, you know," replied the dark-eyed teen as he was asked to raise his arm so that the cuff could be applied. "This continuous arousal from sleep is so rough on my cuticles."

"Sai." the elder man chuckled.

Sasuke felt the December chill seeping in through the large plastic windows to the right of the bed. He lay in bed for a while until he thought Sai was asleep. His mind drifted away into the unknown.

He got up and walked over to the windows. He put his hand against the cold plastic and watched as a mist formed around it

"Can't sleep?" the elder boy asked suddenly.

"Were you the one who gave me the extra blanket?"

"Hai. You looked cold so I gave you mine."

"Won't you get sick without it?"

Sai sighed. Man, Sasuke asked too many questions, but...was that a hint of concern in his voice? Did that mean he actually felt something for him? He couldn't help but feel a little excited.

'_Maybe that means I have a chance. I just have to be honest...Sounds easier said than done.'_

"I don't care about myself. That's why I'm here. Why are you here?"

"Overdose." the other boy said the word with such a cold and unfeeling manner that it almost gave Sai shivers. He spoke with such finality, as if it were merely the only excuse he had for being in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

"So..." said Sai who was, for the first time, at a loss for words.

Sasuke found himself falling through a vapid, spiraling tornado of depression. It tossed him about in the air like a helpless rag doll. A single tear trickled down his face, leaving behind a burning trail, but he refused to wipe it away.

"Hey...You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke replied icily.

Before he realized what he was doing, Sai had opened his arms and embraced the younger male tightly. The air around them seemed supercharged with static as they stood there, enveloped in the warmth of each other.

"Naru...to..." Sasuke croaked out brokenly.

For the first time since his hospitalization, Sasuke found himself crying for the love he had lost, for the regrets he now carried on his sturdy, pale shoulders, and for the scars on his wrists that now defined him as a fragile broken creature.

"I'm here," said Sai. "I'm here."

"Sai..." he said at last. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because even if I don't care about myself, I care about you, Sasuke."

"Sai...I...I can't. My heart...belongs to someone already."

"You shouldn't say that," said Sai coldly, his dark eyes glinting ominously in the moonlight. "Because he's the reason you're here, isn't it? What does that tell you about him? Only that he was willing to leave you behind for his own selfish reasons. This Naruto person obviously doesn't care about you."

Sai pulled away sharply, furious with both Sasuke and himself. Blinded by the sudden rage that had fallen over him, he went over and yanked open the wooden drawer beneath his bed. From the folds of a pair of pants, he withdrew a piece of metal that flashed liquid fire in the darkness.

He brought the shaving razor to his wrist and dragged it across deeply. He didn't even so much as blink as the blade bit into his flesh. The blade was sharp. He felt it snag on something, but he ripped it out and began again.

Soon twelve deep rips in his skin bled crimson fluid. Breathing heavily but satisfied at last, he wiped the blade with a tender caress before tucking it safely into the folds of his pants. His knees nearly buckled beneath him, but he made it to his bed and tossed the covers over him with his good hand. Soon his conscious mind ebbed into the dark shadowy abyss of eternal sleep.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded, having watched in horror as his roommate mutilated his arms with a razor blade.

"What the hell?" he asked himself before he passed out in shock.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Kimiko, the nurse who was usually in charge of watching him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Wake up. Are you alright?"

The memory of the previous night assaulted him viciously. In fear he kicked his feet forward until his back met the wall. Once there, he gave a frustrated groan and began crying again. The hot bitter liquid raced freely down his cheeks, falling to the corners of his mouth and landing on his clenched fist.

"Sasuke. It's all right. It's me, Kimiko."

"What...what happened to Sai?"

"I'm right here, idiot." came a tired voice.

Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with the older boy. His gaze traveled down to the arm that was crisscrossed with ugly black stitches and then back up to Sai's face. The ANBU looked tired. His face was tense and pale and the purple bags under his dark eyes showed the strain of blood loss.

"I thought...I thought you..."

"Died?" Sai said with a strange laugh. "It takes more than a few cuts to kill me. Trust me, I know."

"Sai, be nice."

"You should have seen it. You passed out like a sissy. Squeamish, aren't you?"

"SAI!! As of this moment you are no longer roommates. I will be moving you and you are being demoted to level 0."

The nurse turned to look at Sasuke. Just then Kimiko's face morphed into that of his brother, Itachi.

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke woke up then, nearly bolting out of bed in fear and horror as the stitched-up Sai came towards him with a razorblade in hand. Something touched his hand and he flinched away. He opened one eye to see Sai standing over him with a great deal of concern.

"You must have been having a really bad nightmare. You're so tangled up in the sheets. Here."

Sai unwrapped the sheets that were caught and twisted around Sasuke's ankles.

"It was...a nightmare? But you were...you were." he looked down at Sai's arm, expecting to see rows of hideous black stitches. Instead there were the thin white lines that he was used to seeing and no longer looked at with disgust.

"My eyes are up here." Sai told him gently, redirecting his gaze.

Charcoal eyes filled with pain stared at the older boy. What caught Sai wasn't the emotional torment in them, but the absence of love. He opened his arms and let Sasuke lean into him. They stayed like that until Sasuke felt his eyelids grower heavier and heavier...and heavier. He fell into a restful sleep for the first time in a long time, leaving behind the conscious world and all the anguish within it.

**Well, how's that? Yep...So, you got a bit of NaruIta and some SaiSasu ( in a way ). I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Oh yeah, one more thing. In psychiatric wards, they often have "levels" or "point systems" that are used to encourage the people residing there to take steps to improve.**

**For those who don't know what they are, here:**

**Shiro Miso: a light, cleansing soup made from white soybean paste. It also has seaweed and cubes of tofu in it.**

**Tonkatsu: Japanese style pork fillet. It is usually served with Oyoko-dan and thinly sliced cabbage leaves.**

**Oyoko-dan: Chicken and egg with rice. It's quite good.**

**And if anyone wants the recipes, they are located in a Japanese cookbook called : Japanese Cooking at Home by Hideo Dekura. I recommend it to anyone who wants to learn and has the resources to cook authentic Japanese dishes. **

**P.S. I expect some coffee in any reviews I may get for this chapter. I take it with milk and two sugars. Cookies to all who review!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**(Bouncing off walls with hyperness) Wooo!!! Coffee!! Hell yeah. Woo hoo!! (Coughs) Ahem...Anyways. I wholeheartedly thank all of those who reviewed and sent coffee with them. I am now officially hyper so therefore I have decided to type more. I'm running out of ideas; so any who want to volunteer their idea for the story please send a review with an idea in it!! Thank you so much for reviewing. It is very much appreciated and it stimulates the creative side of my brain. Well...Enough blabbering. To the story!!**

**Chapter 10. My Poison**

"So...Sasuke. How does it feel to be a free man?"

Sasuke gave a half-hearted smile at his sensei's question. It was true. He was free now. And even though his thoughts were elsewhere, he was grateful to be out of the place that had been his home for nearly four months.

In celebration of his newfound freedom, Kakashi was taking him out to eat. He had a feeling that there was more behind the gesture than a simple appreciation of his company, but he went along with it. He supposed it had something to do with the guilt that his sensei wore on his shoulders and the grief that smoldered in his eyes.

"So, where would you like to go, Sasuke? I assure you, I intend to pay for you, so you can chose anywhere you'd like."

Regardless of his mental desires to push the subject of Naruto as far away from his mind as he could, his feet carried him absently to the ramen shop where the only thing missing in his mind was an orange-clad blonde-haired ninja slurping down oodles of noodles at a voracious rate.

'_He-he...oodles of noodles.' _he snickered, causing his sensei to look at him in blatant confusion. _'That's funny. I like that. Oodles of noodles...oodles of noodles.'_

"Oodles of noodles." he said out loud for no particular reason.

A soft smile graced his features as the chilly wind blew through his hair. Kakashi glanced down at his student and felt a grin tug at his own lips. He let it stay there for a while as he ducked under the cloth curtains and into the restaurant. The ramen bar was pleasantly warm, but neither Sasuke nor Kakashi felt the desire to remove their jackets.

Sasuke had his own reasons, of course. He didn't want his sensei to see the pinkish white marks that covered his arms, the unfortunate result of scratching himself until he bled. As much as he found himself appreciating his sensei's concern, he didn't want to worry the man.

After all, Kakashi too was grieving from the loss of Konoha's sunshine.

'_Naruto...I miss you, but until you return...I'll keep my memory of you strong.'_

Naruto Uzumaki...The orange clad ninja who just happened to be the light in his world of never-ending darkness. Actually, he found it ironic that he considered everything in his life to be so shadowy since Naruto's decision to abandon him. He had some things that the other genin would never have. Popularity...and talent as a shinobi...well, maybe not as many as he originally thought.

Sasuke sat down on a stool behind his sensei.

"Why, hello Kakashi. And Sasuke too? What a surprise. What can I get you? We have a special on Miso ramen."

'_That's Naruto's favorite ramen.' _Sasuke thought belatedly.

"That actually sounds pretty good. I'll take the Miso ramen."

"I'll have the lime shrimp ramen," said Kakashi.

'_That sounds so...disgusting.' _

Regardless, he found himself grinning slightly as a bowl of Miso flavored noodles with rather extravagant garnishes was placed before him.

He gave old man Ichiraku a look that stated clearly, "What is all this for?"

"To celebrate your release from the hospital. Konoha isn't exactly large, you know. Word gets around pretty quickly."

Sasuke must have had a shocked expression on his face because old man Ichiraku quickly added, " I don't know why you were in there, though. Miss Hyuuga is the one who told me you were there in the first place."

'_Hinata?' _he thought. _'She's actually one of the girls I don't mind. She's not crazy or completely obsessed with me like Sakura.'_

The Uchiha gave her credit for that. And had he searched deeper, he might have noticed that he actually felt more than gratitude for the shy, quiet Hyuuga.

He ate his ramen slowly, savoring the taste of the slightly salty Miso. Everything seemed to remind him of Naruto. The way the winter sun shone in the sky, which at this hour of the morning matched his eyes perfectly. How the slightly chilly breeze wrestled playfully with his hair. Everything was just so...so Naruto.

Kakashi ate his ramen quietly, surprised at how Sasuke didn't even notice that he had taken off his mask.

'_Its time I stopped hiding from them. They're my students...my pupils...and I think that after Naruto leaving Konoha...we all have to mature a little bit.'_

By the time they had finished, a light January snow had begun to fall. Delicate white flakes floated down from the sky and landed on the ground. Sasuke scrunched his toes inside his ninja sandals.

'_I really need to purchase a pair of close-toed shoes. Maybe some boots or something.'_

Sasuke was drawn from his thoughts as his sensei cleared his throat.

"Sasuke...I..." he started, then cleared his throat again. "I want you to come live with me."

"What?" he asked, thinking of course that either he had misheard Kakashi or that this was all some big joke.

"Very funny, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave him a stern look and Sasuke felt his light, airy mood slip down a notch.

"Are you...Are you serious?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't think it's the wisest decision in the world to have you return back to your home. It's too large and isolating. I want...You're like..."

'_Kami...this is harder to say then I thought it would be. Never mind that.'_

"I care about your wellbeing and I want you to be safe. I know you're sixteen, but you were just released from the hospital a week ago. And considering your..." he was about to say "history", but decided against it. He didn't want to bring up anything that might be painful to Sasuke.

"It's okay, sensei...I understand."

The silver-haired jonin sighed in relief, even though Sasuke hadn't actually agreed to move in with him. At least he understood what he was trying to get at.

"Let me pack my things and I'll meet you at your house in a little while."

Sasuke jumped off the stool and straightened his navy blue jacket. Stomach full, ramen bowl empty, he was decidedly content at the moment. Though he still missed Naruto with all of his heart, it was a little easier to think about him now that he was out of the hospital. All he'd done while in the unit was brood about the genin, but his freedom gave him newfound feelings of appreciation for the outside world and everything in it.

"Face it," he'd told himself as he'd walked through the gates leading to the prison that had once earned the title of home. "Naruto is gone and nothing can change that. You just have to move on, Sasuke."

"Really?" asked Kakashi, disbelief lacing the word. "You will?"

"I don't lie, sensei." he replied. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Oh...and Sasuke...There's one more thing you should know."

The raven returned to the booth and stared straight at Kakashi. The man fidgeted uncharacteristically with his mask. A strange grin appeared on his face as heat rushed to his cheeks.

"I'm...involved with someone, so he may occasionally stop by. Don't mind him at all, okay?"

'_Wait...HE? I didn't know Kakashi was gay...well...he could be bisexual too, but that's not the point.'_

"Who is it?" he asked calmly.

"...Iruka..." Kakashi replied, turning slightly redder.

"Oh." was all Sasuke could say.

He started to walk away when he suddenly felt the urge to comment on his sensei's new relationship.

"You two are good for each other," he said at last before taking off towards the Uchiha District.

"That is to be kept private, Sasuke." Kakashi said loudly after checking to make sure that there was no one around.

His voice echoed through the empty cobblestone streets. A white blanket coated the ground. Kakashi paid for their meal and left for his warm home and an even warmer somebody.

"Iru-chan?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Kakashi?" a teasing voice floated down the hall to the jonin's ears.

Kakashi grinned.

"I'm coming." he replied back, slowly drawing out each syllable.

There was something about the thrill of the hunt that excited him. Already aware of his growing erection and eager to play, he set about slowly checking each of the rooms in his house. Finally, he came to his room, the very room he now sometimes shared with Iruka.

He swung the closet door open and found Iruka leaning against the back wall in his boxers and layers of shirts.

"Looks like you found me." Iruka said while plucking at his shirts as though it were too hot in them, which it probably was.

"Let me help you get out of those clothes."

He gently grabbed Iruka's hand and spun him around so that his back was facing against Kakashi. The chunin stood still as Kakashi worked at getting the first shirt unbuttoned. Then he wriggled out of the second one. The jonin was becoming more and more aroused as he grew closer and closer to his lover's perfect body.

"Three down, two to go." Iruka chimed in as Kakashi removed the third shirt.

Kakashi was becoming more and more aware of his growing need and his hands fumbled with the fourth shirt.

"Patience, love." Iruka said.

Kakashi took a deep breath and steadied himself. Iruka suddenly turned and pressed a hand against his lover's member and the man hissed, rocking into the movement.

"Frisky, are we?"

"Just a little." he whispered breathlessly.

His fingers shook as he removed the fourth shirt, leaving Iruka in a tight black mesh tee.

"I think I'll leave you in that one." Kakashi spoke softly.

Iruka's eyes were aglow with a fiery passion, but more than that, they were filled with love. Just then Kakashi's gaze caught on the dog leash and collar that the other man wore.

"Oh...where did you get that?"

"I bought it." he said "...for us."

Kakashi picked up the leash and led Iruka to the bed.

"Hold on. These have to go," he said, pointing at the boxer shorts.

"Alright, but first..." Kakashi crossed the room and dimmed the lights.

Eyes dancing with passion, he crept towards the bed with a smirk on his face and a glimmer in his eyes.

**...With Itachi and Naruto...**

"So..." said Naruto, not really knowing how to begin the conversation. He wanted to asked his lover something, but wasn't sure how.

The guilt of the question rose inside him like an ocean tide, threatening to bring the water over his head. He sighed.

'_It's a good thing he's distracted tonight; otherwise I'd have him questioning me. I don't think I could handle it.'_

The blonde sat down on the bed where Itachi was reading a book and tried kissing him, but he barely responded.

"Not tonight, Naruto." he said, moving away slightly.

Naruto wasn't deterred in the slightest. He moved in to cup his cheek, but Itachi caught his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I said no, Naruto. I...I'm not in the mood."

That caught Naruto's attention. As far as he was concerned, Uchiha Itachi was the horniest man ever. They'd had sex just about everywhere in the house, not including Kisame's room as the shark man was usually in there seeking refuge from the notorious noises they made.

"Itachi...what's going on?"

Itachi looked at him through a pair of slender, silver-rimmed glasses for a moment. Then he took them off and set them on the drawer beside a lamp before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'_I guess I should tell him. I know I shouldn't feel so guilty about it, but...I do. And it's the least I can do to make it up to him.'_

"Naruto." he said, speaking the name with every bit of kindness he could muster. "You know I will always love you, don't you?"

Naruto's mouth went dry and his heartbeat simultaneously skipped a beat.

'_Is he going to break up with me?' _was all he could think.

Fear sent adrenaline racing through him. His hands began to shake. He stuck them to his jacket pocket and squeezed them into fists to hide the trembling. Itachi noticed the worried expression on his lover's face and couldn't help but nearly cry at the sight. Naruto looked so lost and forlorn...just like that day back under the bridge. He wouldn't hurt the genin ever, even if it cost him his life.

"This is really difficult to say, Naruto."

"Whatever it is, I'll understand." the blonde replied, leaning against Itachi's shoulders.

"I know you will...I know you will." Itachi said at last, sighing heavily.

"It's just...we've been together for...five months. And even though you are eighteen, I have loved you as though you were older than you are. I don't know if I was right in doing that."

"I love you, Itachi. Nothing in my life has ever felt this right." Naruto replied, hoping the desperation in his voice didn't show.

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto. I..."

'_Just say it already, Itachi. You're worrying him half to death.'_

"We can't have children."

'_Idiot. I didn't want to say it like that.'_

"I know." Naruto replied, looking crestfallen.

Children...A subject he often thought of. It didn't matter that he was eighteen. He thought it would be nice to have a kid. He supposed he never considered the possibility of being gay. Now he would never be able to have a child of his own.

"Naruto."

"Yes, love."

Naruto gazed at Itachi with a deep trust in his eyes.

"I want to adopt."

'_Adopt...I never thought about adopting.' _Naruto thought blatantly.

"What?" he asked, needing to make sure he heard right.

"I want to adopt."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Naruto said as he smiled in relief.

"Hai." he replied.

"You had me worried, love."

"Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I want to have a child too. And I think adopting is a wonderful option."

Itachi gazed at him in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." Naruto replied, kissing him on the nose.

"I'm so...I..." Itachi floundered for words to say but found none.

Naruto shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

'_What I have to ask can wait a while. Right now, I want to be with Itachi.'_

In a swift movement Naruto found himself pinned to the bed by his lover.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered huskily.

Flames of passion danced in Itachi's crimson orbs.

"Your Sharingan is activated..." Naruto started.

"...So I can memorize every part of you." Itachi finished.

From his pocket Itachi withdrew a length of slender rope. He undressed Naruto quickly, stopping to stare for a moment at his lithe body. The genin blushed as he was motioned to raise his arms up. Naruto obeyed and the rope was twined around his wrists and then tied to the metal headboard.

"Kinky, eh?" Itachi asked with a sly grin as he shrugged off his robe to reveal a pale, yet well-toned body.

"Slightly, but I never said I didn't like it this way." Naruto replied.

He gasped as his lover's tongue traveled down across his toned chest, stopping at each nipple to suck on them before trailing the appendage around and around the seal on his stomach.

Opening his blue eyes, he gazed hazily at Itachi. The man came back up to kiss Naruto on the lips before once more working his way down. He loved making the blonde beneath him moan.

"I love you, Naruto," he said, whispering the words into his ear. "You are my poison."

"And you are mine." Naruto replied. "And you are mine."

**Itachi and Naruto will be adopting a child, so you know what that means? It means that you have the chance to submit a character for my story!! Create your own character, name and all, and submit him/her in either a review or an email. The one I like best will be chosen and "adopted" by Naruto and Itachi. Have at it, everyone!! And if you want to create a picture of him and send that too, I will more than happily accept it. I will assure you that full credit will be given to the creator of the character. Thank you and have a good night.**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Welcome to chapter 14 of Underwater. I greatly appreciated the response all of you gave to the invention of the O.C. I thank those of you who submitted a character of your own for my story. Now...to find someone to do the artwork.... Bwa–ha–ha. Just joking. Oh, and someone kindly pointed out to me the actually ages in canon. So, we're going to pretend that Harry Potter thing never happened (I'll fix the chapter later) and just go along with ****Naruto being 18 and Itachi being 21.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are licensed to Masashi Kishimoto. The O.C. in this story is licensed to DarkNinjaBunneh. Song lyrics are by Nickleback. The song is 'Savin' Me'**

**Chapter 11. Savin' Me**

'_These prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you._

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you._

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you._

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin.'_

_**...At an Orphanage in Konoha...Month: March**_

"Yuuri? Where's Yuuri?!" a sharp-voiced matron practically screamed as she went from one room to the next, searching for a certain dark-haired toddler.

"Yuuri? Come out, please." called another girl, this one sounding much kinder than the other.

"I can't believe he's missing again. Yukirin, you were supposed to be watching him!" the matron said accusingly.

"Gomen nasai. I only looked away for a second." the younger one replied.

The matron tucked a strand of graying hair that had strayed loose from its bun behind her ear and sighed heavily.

"That child is always getting lost somehow. Find him! And for Kami's sake shut the door. The snow is blowing in!" she shrieked.

"Yes, ma'am." the girl named Yukirin replied.

The matron sat down on a spindly chair that creaked heavily under her weight while Yukirin went to close the door. Just as she was about to pull it shut, something navy and white moving around the corner of the building caught her attention.

"Yuuri, is that you?"

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" cried the woman sitting inside.

Yukirin flinched, but went outside and shut the door behind her.

'_Oh my goodness, it's freezing out here. I hope that isn't Yuuri. He'll catch a cold in this weather.'_

"Yuuri!" she called as she raced around the edge of the building.

Sure enough, a blue-eyed child with shaggy black hair sat happily in a snowdrift. When he saw Yukirin coming, he quickly turned and tried to crawl away, but the young girl bent down and scooped him up.

"Yuuri, what you did was very bad." she said , admonishing the toddler.

"I bad?" Yuuri asked while tilting his head cutely to one side.

Yuuri's early development of speech never ceased to amaze Yukirin. The child could actually speak a handful of singular words though he was only seven months old. Add that to the fact that he could crawl fast enough to drive his caretakers nuts and you got one mischievous child.

"I bad?" Yuuri repeated.

"No, Yuuri. You're not bad. What you did was bad. You can't go off on your own yet. You're too little. Oh, and your soaking wet. Let's get you inside and cleaned up. My manager will be glad to know that you're safe." Yukirin said as she started walking back to the entrance of the orphanage.

"No...won't." Yuuri replied in a voice so solemn and full of understanding that Yukirin actually paused in her steps. She looked at him and he looked back with his serious deep blue eyes.

"Won't."

"Oh, Yuuri. I hope you get adopted soon. I know you don't like this place." Yukirin murmured as she cuddled the trembling toddler close and brought him inside.

The old woman from before was nowhere to be found but in her place was a note that read: I had to leave early for a doctor's appointment. I will be out all next week. Find Yuuri a home or he will be removed. Sincerely, Arisa.

"Oh no... Oh no...Not Yuuri...Yuuri, no." Yukirin's eyes began to tear up as she read the note a second time.

"I bad?" the toddler pronounced slowly.

"No Yuuri. You're not bad. Let's get you cleaned up."

She set about changing his diaper, trying to distract her mind from the letter. She didn't know why it was such a shock to her. She knew the rules. If a child was there longer than six months they were then "shipped" to orphanages in different lands. Yuuri had already been there for seven months, going on his eighth. Arisa had only allowed Yuuri to stay because she had mentioned adopting Yuuri herself despite being single and living alone with only the monthly stipend from working at the orphanage as her source of income.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I wish I could adopt you."

"No..." Yuuri replied. "Hi?"

"And there we go." she said as she pulled down a plain black nappy over Yuuri's head and snapped it shut at the bottom.

Yuuri yawned then, gazing up at his caretaker tiredly.

"Time for bed. And no crawling away this time."

Yukirin picked Yuuri up and he leaned against her wearily, exhausted from his adventure into the snow. She placed him gently on his back in a crib decorated with blue protective padding all around the inside and tucked a blanket over his little form. He was asleep within seconds.

**...With Naruto and Itachi...**

"Koi, it's time to wake up." Itachi reached over and gently shook Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto's only response was a sleepy moan.

"Naru-chan. Kisame is making breakfast."

Normally that got the blonde's attention but today he just did not want to get up. He felt physically ill and he wondered if it had anything to do with the question that he'd wanted to ask Itachi for the past month_. _

"Mm...Don't wanna get up." came Naruto's soporific reply.

"Naru-chan, what's going on?"

Itachi's voice was stern, yet full of worry and compassion. Naruto felt an old familiar guilt creeping in on him. A tiny voice in the back of his mind urged him to act out on a three-letter word: cut. But he didn't want to do it. Didn't want to let anyone down. He knew in his heart that if he confessed his desire to self-mutilate, he would be watched with unnecessary caution and that in itself would drive him up the wall.

"It's nothing, koi." Naruto said, rolling over with a fake smile plastered on his face that he was sure Itachi could see through.

Itachi gave him a deadpanned look that immediately told him enough was enough.

"I'll talk to you about it later. Let's eat breakfast first. I'm starving because _somebody _kept me up all night..._again._" he added, contriving a convenient excuse from the night before.

"Very well then. Let's go eat. I'm sure Kisame will be insulted if we're not at the table promptly. You know how much he loves it when we compliment his cooking." the raven added with a snicker.

Naruto chuckled as well and slid the covers back before setting his feet down on the carpeted floor. Itachi got up and they both went to the kitchen, sneaking in an occasional kiss along the way. The blue-skinned shark man was busy frying eggs, chicken, and rice in a pan. He looked up when he heard them come in and immediately sweat-dropped because Itachi was busy making sure Naruto had a nice dark hickey on the side of his neck.

"Possessive, aren't we?" Kisame asked as his adoptive brother (that was how he thought of Naruto now) let out a childish giggle.

"Mine." Itachi growled, hugging Naruto tightly.

Kisame sighed and went back to cooking breakfast while his companions sat down at the small round table and waited.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"I said I'd tell you later." The blonde replied, stressing the last part.

The question was fraying at his nerves...had been, in fact, for the past month. But every time he found himself about to ask, something else came out. It was either, "I love you." or "Kiss me." or something sloppy and romantic. And the sad part was Itachi never saw through it. He didn't want to accept what that meant...

'_What it means...' _he thought sorrowfully, _'Is that I'm still capable of hiding myself from people. I don't want to do that, least of all to Itachi. He's my lover and I should be able to trust him. But why can't I say it...Why can't I just ask..?'_

He felt like he was walking through a long tunnel, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune's tunnel. The smell was horrible, as always. The stench of decaying stone and rotten mold enveloped him thickly, making him want to gag and choke. He made a left, walked, and then made a right, walked, letting his connection with the nine-tails act like a magnet. Eventually he came to the fox's cage.

"What do you want, Kitsune?" he found himself asking.

The nine-tails did not respond. It merely stared at him; its eyes boring into him like two incandescent flames. Then it turned away and lay down, its many tails fanning outward to leak chakra through the cage. The fiery chakra lapped at his feet like a puddle, absorbing into Naruto's chakra system.

"Go...to...Konoha...Rescue...the...orphan...Yuuri." the fox emitted a pause between each word.

Naruto stood in shock, taking everything in. There was an orphan in Konoha somewhere...Someone that the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune wanted him to save.

'_What could the nine-tails possibly want with an orphan? I don't understand.'_

"Rescue...him...Save...Yuuri," the fox repeated and then Naruto was forcefully thrown away from the cage by a thin tail of chakra. He hit his head on the stone wall and knew no more.

"Naruto...Naruto. Kisame, he's not responding when I call him."

"Naruto." Kisame had abandoned his rice and was over by Naruto, shining a light into his eyes. His pupils didn't react. It was as though he were unconscious but with his eyes open rather than shut.

Suddenly Naruto gasped, as though he were breaking through a surface of icy water. He blinked, looking into the worried faces of Kisame and Itachi.

"Wha–?" Naruto asked; his cerulean eyes were full of confusion.

"That's what we'd like to know." Kisame and Itachi said simultaneously.

"I was..." he whispered. "I was..."

"What is it, Naruto?" Itachi asked softly.

"Spit it out, Naruto." Kisame said, earning a reproachful glance from Itachi.

"I was...talking to...the fox."

Itachi had surprise written across his pale face. Kisame gave him a weird look before turning back to Naruto.

"We have to go...home." he whispered lowly. "To Konoha. He wants us to rescue an orphan named Yuuri...but I don't understand. Why would it want us to save someone? Its...not...it doesn't make sense. Home is..." when he looked up at Itachi, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

The memory of his attempted suicide was rushing back to him, assaulting him with all its force. He remembered the frigid water piercing his skin...the light fading further and further away as he sunk down into the river...the earth-shattering pain as his elbow broke against the rock underwater...being caught by his pants, trapped below the surface...He couldn't breathe...Could...not...breathe.

And then Itachi was grabbing him...shaking him by the shoulders and calling his name over and over. But he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself back to reality. He couldn't let Itachi know that he actually wanted to go back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itachi would be disappointed in him. Wouldn't love him any more. The urge to cut was overwhelming. He had to get out, had to escape!

Naruto focused his chakra and teleported as far away as he could. The key to teleporting, he had learned, was that you could only go where you had been before. So when he collapsed on the outskirts of Konoha, he was surprised to see that he had even made it that far.

He stood dizzily and began running further away from town, trying to escape the nightmarish realm he had entered involuntarily. He was so intent on fleeing that he actually ran into something. He blinked blearily, trying to focus his mind on the thing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked; it was echoey, floating down to him.

Naruto looked down at his arms. They were bleeding. The blood. Oh, Kami, the blood. The red stuff was pouring out of him rapidly. He felt himself going weak. What was happening to him? What was going on? Why had he come to Konoha. He couldn't remember.

Dizziness overcame him and he nearly fell flat on his face. The kunai...There was a kunai in his pocket. If he could just make himself feel pain, then maybe he could think clearly. He scrabbled for the blade in his pocket, withdrew it, and plunged it into his arm. A scream of pain...no...shock...rent the air in two, but it wasn't coming from him.

"I know you. You're that boy Sasuke told me about. What's wrong with you, huh?" the voice was becoming clearer now.

Naruto swayed on his knees, disoriented by the swirling light around him. Why wasn't the pain working? His heart was still racing. He could still see himself looking up from the deep blue depth of water. He pulled the kunai out and prepared to stab himself again, but a hand took it from him before he could harm himself anymore.

"Give it back."

Kami. Even his voice sounded strange to his own ears. He couldn't recognize it. Or maybe he didn't want to acknowledge the desperation in it. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again.

'_That's...funny. Why is the ground moving?'_

That was his last thought before the ground rushed up to meet him.

'_Hurry, I'm fallin'._

_Say it for me, say it to me._

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth savin' me.'_

**Bwa-ha-ha. I actually updated. Holy crap! And I know, I left a little cliffie for you all to hate me for. He-he. Blame my muse. It was all her idea. (points at the innocent muse). Attack her, not me. (Dodges random flaming objects) All right, all right. I'll update soon, I promise. Take care and thanks for reading. – Bottlecaps.**


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Underwater. I know you all probably want to pelt me with random flaming objects, but I implore you to reconsider as I've brought you this fresh update straight from my bleeding fingers. LOL. Just joking. On to the story! Oh...And this is Part 2 of the last chapter, so there will be**** no month-time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I could draw as well as Masashi Kishimoto. Seeing as how I cannot, however, it must be obvious to you that I do not own Naruto. And the song "Alive" belongs to the band SR-71, so I don't own that.**

**Warnings: Somewhat OOC Sasuke. He's changed since Naruto left, remember?**

**Ages: In case anyone wanted to know:**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Naruto: 18**

**Itachi: 21**

**Iruka: 25**

**Kakashi: 27**

**Sai: 19**

**(I just decided to go with the ages after the time-skip for all characters. I don't know Iruka and Kakashi's age after the time skip, so I made up their ages. Please don't be mad. I live in America, not Japan, and I haven't seen Shippudden yet.)**

**Chapter 12. Alive**

'_All she's asking is for a little more time,To walk away from his anger and leave the bruises far behindShe won't talk about it...she's made up her mindBut as the front door shuts behind her she whispers "give me a sign."'_

"Shouldn't he have woken up by now? He's been unconscious for an entire day and then some."

"Shut up, Sai."

"Sasuke. Are you sure it was a good idea not to take him to the hospital? He did just try to..."

"Sai, I said shut up."

The owners of the two voices looked back down at the unconscious blonde who was lying in bed with his arms above the comforter. One of them, his left, was bandaged from wrist to elbow. The white was stained dark red with blood from the cut.

"He needs stitches. I could tell when I saw them. Please...trust me on this"

"Sai..."

"Sasuke..."

"I took him to you because I thought you would do the right thing. Was I wrong?"

"Sai...Please. Look, he's coming to."

Naruto moaned and cracked open one blue eye feebly. The voices floating down to him sounded like a harsh discordant mixture of sounds. Wincing at the bright light as it pierced his vision, but at the same time welcoming the pain, he forced his other eye open. The world around him was fuzzy, blurry, and two indistinct figures with dark hair met his solid blue gaze.

He couldn't remember where he was, or what had happened. Suddenly it all seemed to come at him like a freight train derailing. Running away from Itachi...the nine-tails speaking to him, telling him to rescue an orphan named Yuuri...Drowning, drowning in waters deeper than blue and colder than ice...He couldn't tell if he was dead or alive...He felt like he was drifting somewhere far out in the ocean.

He struggled to sit up and became aware of a throbbing pain in his right arm. Suddenly there was pressure on his shoulders. Someone was forcing him down below the water. Fear sent adrenaline rushing through his body. The drug made him lash out with his good arm, trying to push whoever was trying to drown him off and away.

"Damn it, Naruto. Calm down, it's me. Mmph, sonofabitch." Sasuke swore as said blonde managed to punch him in the eye rather hard.

The other male rubbed at his eye before blinking rapidly.

"It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke spat contemptuously.

Naruto stopped struggling; his blood ran cold at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Slowly he turned, blinking to clear the fuzzy film from his eyes. Slowly he was able to make out the details of Sasuke's figure. The color drained from his face as he realized where he was. Still...he had to know for sure.

"Where am I?" he asked softly.

"Where do you think? You're at my home, thanks to Sai, who you found...or rather...ran into."

"Oh."

His own voice sounded strange to him, sort of like he was speaking underwater. It sounded foreign...distant to him.

"You did a number on your arm. Where have you been all this time? Did you decide to come back to the village?" there was hope in Sasuke's voice, a hope that Naruto, in spite of no longer liking him, had no desire to crush.

"Sasuke...I don't think you should be––"

"I need to know, Sai. And I don't have much time. If Kakashi finds out I'm missing, he'll come here looking."

"I needed...I needed..." was all Naruto could say desperately. He couldn't find the right words to say, though he searched every crevice of his mind for them.

"What do you need, Naruto? Did you come back to the Leaf? You know, Iruka-sensei hasn't been the same since you left."

"Iruka?" Naruto heard himself ask.

His heart was suddenly heavy with grief and guilt. _'I left him...I left Iruka and Kakashi because of my own selfish desires.' _he thought, his mind already twisting and warping reality. _'And he hasn't been himself since. I have to leave. Have to...'_

"Don't even think about teleporting. Your chakra is holding dangerously above absolute zero." said Sasuke. "Push yourself and you'll..."

"I need..." Naruto began hopelessly.

He wanted to cry out in frustration. Wanted to return to his lover and beg on his knees for forgiveness. Depression returned to force him below the surface again. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. He could only sit there as Sasuke continued speaking to him in senseless words he couldn't understand.

"Let him rest, Sasuke. You better go home before you're caught. I'll watch him till morning, okay. You need sleep."

"I'm fine," muttered Sasuke, running a hand through his raven hair.

Naruto's cerulean gaze caught on the thick white lines marring Sasuke's wrist. He turned away, rubbing his own bandage absently. Sasuke seemed to notice this and stopped Naruto, who hadn't realized that he had begun to squeeze the wrappings tightly. The genin pried Naruto's hand loose from it and glared at him reproachfully.

'_And feels the power of the engine as she climbs to 65Every piston sounds like freedom, every white line says goodbyeShe'll find strength in her anger and the truth in his liesWhen the last scar finally fades she'll have a new life'_

"I need." Naruto whispered quietly.

He turned around and buried himself under the covers of which, until then, he'd been oblivious of. A single tear trickled down his cheek. He was tired. He wanted nothing more than to go to a place of blissful oblivion, and he achieved that by shutting his eyes tightly and willing himself into unconscious slumber.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was just about to walk out the door when Sai caught him by the wrist.

"I promise I won't let him out of my sight. I promise, okay." he said reassuringly.

A brief smile of warmth flashed across Sasuke's face. He nodded before heading out into the snowy, slushy streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Wrapping his thick navy coat further around himself, he stifled a yawn as he made his way back to Kakashi's home.

After fifteen minutes of walking alone in the dark past taverns and motels, apartments and houses, Kakashi's house came into view.

'_Good.' _he thought when he saw it. _'Kakashi-sensei is still asleep.'_

Kakashi's house was a simple one-story plot with two bedrooms, two bathrooms (which meant Sasuke got one all to himself), a kitchen, and a small living room. He didn't know for sure if Iruka-sensei was sleeping with Kakashi tonight, but he wasn't taking any chances by going through the front door.

His room had a window that could be opened simply by pushing up against the glass. He'd left by that same window and planned on entering his room in a similar manner. He walked around to the back where his room was, pushed open the window, and climbed through it.

Undressing in the dark was rather difficult, so he found, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the blackness and he was able to put his pajamas on easily. Then he folded his clothes, set them back atop the plain wooden dresser, and was about to crawl into bed when a faint sound caught his attention. Hesitantly, he made his way to the door, any noise cushioned by the carpet beneath his bare feet.

Using one hand he pushed the door open just a crack and peered through the gap with one eye. He had a clear view of the kitchen table, and from his position he could see a brown-haired man sitting at the table with a cup of something steaming, presumably hot tea. Said man was currently gazing out through the small window above the kitchen sink. Occasionally his shoulders shook and something akin to a choking sob escaped him.

'_Iruka-sensei...' _Sasuke thought, feeling a tug at his heartstrings. _'He really hasn't been the same since Naruto left.'_

Sasuke knew what he had to do, and even though he wanted to demur, his heart got the better of him. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and winced as it creaked. Iruka seemed not to hear the noise, for he did not so much as turn around toward the source of the noise.

As Sasuke grew closer, he could sense that the man was in great distress. His shoulders were shaking almost continuously and breathy sobs emanated from him. Profound sorrow radiated from him, almost tangible in the enclosed atmosphere. The genin even noticed that the other man's hair, which was normally held up in a ponytail, hung down loose and tangled.

"Iruka?" he called forth into the dimly lit kitchen.

He received no response other than another sob. Sasuke sighed inaudibly and walked around behind Iruka. Then he went forward and put an arm on the man's shoulder, drawing him from his reverie. Iruka hastily wiped his eyes and turned to face Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Did I wake you? I was just about to go back to sleep, so you can go back to bed."

Sasuke's charcoal gaze met Iruka's own tearful brown eyes and locked on them. Iruka's eyes were incredibly bloodshot, which meant he'd been crying to himself for some time. Sasuke also took notice of the deep purple bruise-like bags under his eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't been getting enough sleep in the past view weeks. He felt a momentary flash of anger directed at Naruto, but it quickly faded, replaced by a solemn pity for the man sitting before him.

'_Say goodbye to Mr. RightLock the door, turn out the lightPack your bags, leave this trapRun away, don't look backSee another day with each new sunYour life has just begun'_

"Are you...okay?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm going back to bed now."

Sasuke couldn't help but disbelieve him. Iruka made no move to dump his cup of tea in the sink. Instead he sat there, staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"You're not okay." Sasuke stated.

'_What should I do? I don't know what to do. Should I try to comfort him?' _Sasuke was at a loss.

"I'm fine." Iruka said, lying through his teeth.

He felt bad for waking Sasuke from sleep, but at the same time he was slightly grateful. He felt more alone than he'd ever felt before in his entire life. and he wanted company. The weight of the grief he bore daily was enough to give any man a breakdown, but not him. Not Iruka. He shouldered the burden alone, without Kakashi's knowledge, without Sasuke's knowledge, and walked on pretending that he was happy.

"You're not fine. This is third time this week you've been up crying at night. Kakashi doesn't know."

"Sasuke..." Iruka began tiredly.

Sasuke made a decision. He pulled Iruka to his feet and steered him over to the living room, where he sat down and motioned for the older man to do the same. Iruka sat down numbly, and Sasuke, not knowing what else to do, sat there, thinking of what to say. Finally, he made a decision.

"Talk to me about it?" he asked.

"Sasuke, there's nothing to talk about. I'm going to bed." Iruka replied, but despite his promise of returning to bed, he made no move to get up.

"Don't treat me like I'm twelve, Iruka." Sasuke said somewhat angrily. "I'm eighteen."

"I know you are. This is just...I don't want to burden you."

"Iruka, I've been living with Kakashi for two months. And you've been living here for a month. That's long enough for me to notice that you haven't been the same since Naruto left."

As he said that, he felt Iruka stiffen beside him.

'_So that's what this is about...Naruto. Damn you, Naruto. Damn you for hurting everyone who loved you by leaving. But you're back now. If not to stay, then why come back? You were with my brother. Did you leave him?'_

"I...miss him." Iruka admitted quietly.

Sasuke wanted more than anything, for some reason, to comfort the man who had somehow gradually become a father in his eyes. Because of this, the words "But Naruto came back." were on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to admit that the genin who had broken his heart had returned for an unknown reason. More than anything, he didn't want to give Iruka false hope. Yes...He would wait until he knew with certitude why Naruto had come back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

'_You'll see another day with each new sun_

_Your life has just begun_

_She can still feel the touch of his handNot just the violence, but the warmth of her man'_

"I miss him." Iruka repeated, a tear trickling down his face.

"I miss him too." Sasuke immediately admitted, surprised to learn that he did indeed miss Naruto in spite of knowing that he and Itachi were lovers.

They continued to talk into the wee hours of the morning until Iruka finally suggested that Sasuke get some rest because he looked tired. Sasuke got up, watching Iruka's pale, haggard face, and returned to bed. Iruka himself crawled into bed and fell asleep just as Kakashi was waking up.

Kakashi rolled over and saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he quietly got to his feet and gathered his things for a nice hot shower.

'_I'll let him sleep.' _he thought as he turned on the faucet for the water. _'He's been so tired lately. I hope he's alright.'_

**...///...///.../// With Sai and Naruto///...///...///...**

Naruto stirred beneath the oppressive heat of the blankets, moaning softly in his sleep. Sai watched him with captivated interest.

'_No wonder Sasuke fell in love with him. He's very attractive.' _he thought as he continued to observe Naruto.

The blonde genin moaned again, biting his lip in his slumber. The pain woke him and he sat up, feeling refreshed in spite of a guilt-ridden sleep.

'_Itachi's...not going to love me anymore...Not after this. But I couldn't tell him I wanted to go back to Konoha.' _he thought.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning to face a teen who resembled Sasuke in many ways, with dark hair (though it didn't have the same luminescence as Sasuke's) and eyes that reminded him of an inkwell.

"I'm Sai." replied the dark-haired teen. "And you're Naruto." he added matter-of-factly.

Just then Naruto heard the voice of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune growling lowly in his head, as if to remind him what his purpose was in Konoha.

"Is there an orphanage around here?" Naruto asked suddenly, earning a strange look from Sai.

"Why, actually, there is one. Why?"

"I need...to go there."

"But it's barely seven in the morning. I doubt the inhabitants are even awake yet, but I suppose your request isn't too unreasonable. Let's go, as long as you promise not to teleport, though I doubt you'd make it far as your chakra hasn't fully returned to its normal level."

Naruto stood and waited for the world to right itself before heading to the door. Sai tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, confusion in his eyes.

"It's March. Here." was all Sai said while holding out his own jacket.

Sai himself was dressed in nothing but baggy black pants that matched his eyes and a too-short t-shirt that revealed his midriff.

"You won't be cold?" Naruto asked, making Sai remember that day back in the hospital when Sasuke had asked him the very same thing.

"No." replied Sai. "Follow me."

Sai led Naruto down the dark cobblestone streets that seemed achingly familiar to him and across to a ramshackle old building that brought back childhood memories. He used to play with kids from the orphanage, for they had no parents to warn them of the dangers associated with playing with a demon child.

They were about to knock on the door when a young lady with blonde hair and bright green eyes came out from behind the building carrying a toddler and scolding him while she walked to the door.

"Oh..." she said, somewhat surprised to see two people standing by the orphanage's doorstep. "Come right in. It's a bit cold outside."

She held the door open while they walked inside. "Have a seat anywhere you'd like. I was just...Oh, you'll think I'm a terrible person if I tell you, so never mind. My name is Yukirin." she said, rambling on. "And I'll be right back. I have to get Yuuri here changed again."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yuuri, you said? Is that the little one's name." he asked.

Sai looked at him strangely.

"Yes." Yukirin replied from the other room.

Five minutes later, she returned with Yuuri, who was wearing a light blue nappy that contrasted beautifully with his dark eyes. His hair, although damp from who knows what, probably snow, was combed neatly though it still hung in limp strands about his face. Looking at him, Naruto felt something stir within his heart.

"He's been here almost nine months, which means he's past the seven-month mark. I'm just an assistant working here all the time because the woman who works here is on vacation. I promised..." she broke off rather tearfully. "I promised the owner that he'd be adopted before she returns, but she's coming back tomorrow...She'll send him away."

"No!" said Naruto, almost shouting and surprising both Yukirin and Sai. "I'll...can I hold him, please?"

He took Yuuri from Yukirin and held him in his arms. The little boy weighed about seventeen pounds, but seemed every bit as light to Naruto as a feather.

"Hi." said Yuuri, tilting his head to one side. "Won't...I...bad...no...?" he added, stringing together all the words he knew, then adding one he'd learned recently, he said. "Dad?"

"Wow...I didn't know you could talk there, little guy."

"He's been saying those words since he was seven months old." said Yukirin proudly. "Though 'dad' is a new one."

"Impressive." said Sai, speaking for the first time.

Yukirin smiled brightly, but then a shadowed look overcame her eyes. "I'm afraid..." she whispered. "He must be adopted today, or else..." she trailed off reluctantly.

"When can I get started on the paperwork?" Naruto asked, rocking Yuuri back and forth.

Yuuri grinned brightly, the tips of a few teeth visible in his small mouth. He giggled softly as Naruto ran a finger down his cheek.

"You...You want to adopt him?! Really?! Really?!" Yukirin burst out excitedly. "How old are you, though?"

"Eighteen, so I'm legally an adult. But..." he stopped. "You don't adopt to gay couples, do you?"

"The owner of this shop forbids it, but as of currently, it's under my jurisdiction. I can make that decision. I'd rather have someone adopt Yuuri than have him go to another orphanage in another Land. I'll do it." she said, happiness evident in her bright emerald eyes.

'_Say goodbye to Mr. RightLock the door, turn out the lightPack your bags, leave this trapRun away, don't look backSee another day with each new sunYour life has just begun'_

"Wes!" declared Yuuri.

"Even Yuuri's happy. That's how he says 'yes'." Yukirin added, literally glowing with jubilation.

Yukirin went to the back room to retrieve the paperwork, but came back empty-handed.

"Just take him." she whispered. "The owner will be glad that he's gone. Do you live around here?"

"No." replied Naruto.

"Good. Take him with you and give Yuuri the home he deserves."

"Wes!" Yuuri chimed in.

"Oh, Yuuri, I'm going to miss you!!" Yukirin declared as she went forth to kiss him on the cheek.

Yuuri gurgled happily.

"Bye, Yuuri!!" she said as she led the duo to the door.

"Bye." Yuuri mimicked, waving a fist in the air.

"Oh, let me get his coat." Yukirin said as she ran to the back room and returned with a tiny jacket.

She slipped it on him carefully and zipped it up before putting the small hood over his head. "There you go." she said sniffing tearfully, though it was more that she was crying in happiness rather than sorrow.

Sai and Naruto slipped outside and Yukirin watched them go until their figures blended in with the darkened streets.

"So..." said Sai. "You came back to Konoha to adopt?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Hello...Anyone home?" asked Sai.

Sai turned just as Naruto teleported away.

"Naruto, no!!" he called out, trying to grab Naruto's sleeve.

Sai stood there for some time in bemusement. He could have sworn he'd seen a look of genuine happiness on the genin's face right before he'd disappeared.

'_He took my jacket...' _he thought, at a loss. _'Oh, well.'_

Sai returned to the Uchiha Manor to wait for Sasuke, whom he was sure would not be pleased when he learned of Naruto's disappearance yet again.

'_The night she never felt so aliveeven though it feels so cold outsideIt's the first time I've ever seen her smile.'_

**Woot!! Ten-and-a-half pages!! Cha, I rock. Happy birthday to me!! Happy birthday to me!! Well, this is my Christmas gift to you all. I personally think I should have updated Into the Darkness, as that is my most popular fan fiction. Oh well. I'm working on it. I really am. I've got like...three pages typed on that one. Eh-he. (sweat-drops). Anyways, reviewers get cookies of their choice today!! So go ahead, take a cookie and leave a review. Until next time. – Bottlecaps. **


End file.
